Tempero Picante do Amor
by Mel Lynda
Summary: Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?
1. Capítulo 1

Tempero Picante

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo um.

Shaoran Li terminou de se barbear e passou um pouco de água de colônia. A maioria das mulheres adorava aquele cheiro, exceto uma: sua reservada assistente pessoal, a indomável Sakura Kinomoto. Ela sempre torcia o nariz ao senti-lo, como se achasse o odor ofensivo.

Ele sorriu para a própria imagem no espelho.

A idéia que tivera na noite anterior com certeza acabaria com a postura defensiva de Sakura.

Ele gostava de provocá-la e ver seus olhos cor de esmeralda se incendiarem. Os olhos de uma tigresa, pensava ele com freqüência, imaginando se ela algum dia revelaria as garras e daria vazão a toda aquela paixão reprimida.

Isso, porém, significaria o fim do jogo, e não era isso o que ele queria. Saky — ele sabia que ela odiava ser chamada assim, mas insistia no apelido por pura diversão — era o tempero da sua vida, um contraste picante ao enjoativo sabor açucarado de todas as outras mulheres que só se dedicavam a adoçar sua vida. Ele certamente sentiria sua falta se ela fosse embora, mas não conseguia resistir à tentação de provocá-la. Era excitante e irresistível.

Já deveriam ter se passado uns 18 meses desde que ela viera trabalhar para ele. Uma funcionária perfeita, seguindo suas instruções ao pé da letra, mantendo sua agenda social e de trabalho sempre em dia e representando-o toda vez que ele estava ocupado em algum outro lugar. Esta última função, aliás, dera início ao embate de desejos entre os dois.

Shaoran havia escolhido o currículo de Sakura Kinomoto entre todos os outros por ela ter sido a assistente pessoal da editora de uma revista para adolescentes, o que o fez pensar que ela certamente estaria sintonizada às necessidades deste público, que era, de longe, o mais rentável para a empresa dele, a Assinaturas Sonoras.

Ela tinha vindo para a entrevista com um terninho preto, não muito justo, e seus longos cabelos castanhos puxados para trás, com presilhas estrategicamente colocadas de forma a mantê-los longe do rosto. Tinha uma aparência muito sensual — lábios cheios, olhos grandes com cílios espessos, pele de tom branco e figura curvilínea, efeito, provavelmente, dos seus genes italianos. Ela, no entanto, parecia ter a intenção de minimizar este impacto.

Ela não é o meu tipo, pensou Shaoran. Sua preferência havia sempre recaído sobre louras altas, magras e longilíneas especialistas em seduzir os homens. Mas a observação e a experiência pessoal lhe haviam ensinado a não se envolver emocionalmente com nenhuma delas.

— Divirta-se com elas — recomendara-lhe o avô. — O truque é não levá-las tão a sério, ou acabam fisgando você.

Seu avô estava se divorciando pela quarta vez, na época. Shaoran lembrava-se de ter perguntado:

— Por que continua se casando?

— Porque adoro casamentos.

Seu avô podia sustentar as ex-esposas. Já Shaoran não tinha a intenção de dispor da sua fortuna dessa forma. Havia trabalhado duro para conquistá-la e não estava disposto a deixar mulher alguma desfrutar dela só por seus predicados sexuais. Ele levava o trabalho a sério. Era muito cuidadoso na seleção da equipe que o ajudaria a manter e aumentar seu sucesso.

Sakura Kinomoto encaixava-se nessa categoria. Havia revelado um raciocínio rápido já na primeira entrevista, deixando claro que poderia ser extremamente eficiente em qualquer tarefa que lhe fosse confiada. A única coisa que o incomodava era a sua aparência austera. Seu aspecto não condizia em nada com a empresa. Se ela não fosse flexível para mudanças...

— Se quiser o emprego, terá de se vestir de acordo com o perfil da empresa — disse Shaoran. — Sua imagem está totalmente equivocada.

Foi fascinante vê-la conter o fluxo de sangue que lhe subiu para o rosto, fazendo-a ruborizar e responder meticulosamente:

— Seria de grande ajuda se o senhor me explicasse qual é a imagem que espera de seus funcionários.

Sh: Não é a de uma mulher de 40 anos — retrucou ele, completamente cativado por sua capacidade de manter o controle. — Seu currículo diz que você tem 28 anos. Confere?

S: Sim.

Ele contornou a mesa, olhou-a de cima a baixo e disse:

Sh: Você deveria se vestir como uma jovem, e não como uma senhora. Nós vendemos Assinaturas Sonoras para os proprietários de celulares, um mercado formado predominantemente por jovens. Se pretende representar a mim e à minha empresa, tem de transmitir credibilidade.

S: Isso significa calças jeans e camiseta?

A maneira serena com que ela havia avaliado a aparência dela atiçara o demônio que o habitava.

Sh: Não, isso serve apenas para os rapazes. Eu quero que você reflita as tendências mais recentes da moda jovem. Solte o cabelo e mostre algum estilo, Srta. Kinomoto.

S: Meu cabelo está solto — disse ela, num tom firme e desafiador.

Shaoran sentiu-se instigado a levar o desafio mais adiante.

Sh: Acho que poderia usar um corte um pouco mais moderno.

As bochechas de Sakura estavam em brasa. Shaoran se embriagou no calor daquelas chamas. Ela aceitaria o jogo ou se renderia?

S: Está se referindo a pontas? — perguntou ela, com os olhos fixos.

Shaoran percebeu que havia atingido um limite. Decidiu conter-se para não correr o risco de perdê-la, concluindo que se divertiria bem mais com Sakura se ela aceitasse permanecer.

Sh: Não. — Ele inclinou a cabeça, considerando o que seria mais adequado para ela. — Talvez uma franja e uns repicados emoldurando seu rosto. Discuta isso com seu cabeleireiro. O que você precisa é atualizar seu estilo para incrementar o visual. Compreendeu?

Ela não fez comentário algum, indo diretamente ao ponto:

S: Está me oferecendo o cargo?

Sh: Sim, contanto que...

S: Contanto que eu consiga me adequar à imagem da empresa. — Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para firmar o acordo, estritamente profissional. — Compreendi perfeitamente e concordo com suas condições, Sr. Li. Quando quer que eu comece?

Ela certamente o havia nocauteado com a sua nova imagem, refletiu Shaoran, enquanto se vestia para trabalhar. Saky Kinomoto era fogo quando botava uma coisa na cabeça.

Ela estava deslumbrante no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Linda e _sexy. _Havia balanço no seu novo corte de cabelo, nas suas botas de salto alto e nas suas curvas sob a minissaia que estava usando. Todos os rapazes que trabalhavam na empresa ficaram atônitos com a chegada dela.

Sakura, porém, transitou tranqüilamente entre eles como se estivesse vestindo apenas um uniforme. Não flertava com ninguém, não criava joguinhos sensuais para convencer rapazes apaixonados a fazer parte do seu trabalho. Ela era a Senhorita Eficiência. Havia sido assim desde o primeiro momento. Shaoran teve de aprender a conviver com aquilo que ele mesmo havia criado.

Uma verdadeira batalha entre os sexos. Excitante, estimulante. Seus embates com Saky e a satisfação que ele obtinha com eles tinham um caráter quase sexual. Tudo, porém, se passava apenas em sua mente, e era lá que deveria permanecer. Por mais que se sentisse várias vezes tentado a fazê-lo, sabia que estabelecer qualquer contato mais íntimo com ela seria um grande erro. Havia muitas mulheres mais do que dispostas a dividir a cama com ele, mas havia apenas uma Saky Kinomoto, e ele não queria perdê-la.

A idéia que lhe havia ocorrido na noite anterior era sublime.

Saky ficaria furiosa.

Shaoran mal podia esperar para dar início à batalha de hoje.

oOoOo

Sakura conferiu a sua aparência no espelho. Amoda agora pedia legging. Ela se sentia bem mais confortável nelas do que com aquelas minissaias que invariavelmente a faziam sentir-se exposta ao olhar eternamente provocador do Sr. Li. Não que o seu novo figurino o impedisse de olhá-la por inteiro para depois dar aquele sorrisinho arrogante, assumindo pessoalmente o crédito por ter melhorado o seu visual.

Aquilo a irritava muito, mas ela nunca deixou que ele percebesse. Havia se convencido de que estava se vestindo para o trabalho, e não para ele. Se fosse extremamente honesta, contudo, teria de admitir que havia se viciado em desfilar sua feminilidade na frente dele, bem como na energia sexual que fluía entre eles, mas sabia que aquilo não era nada bom para ela.

Ela já estava totalmente dominada por ele. Havia perdido o interesse em outros homens. Estava perto de completar 30 anos, com a vida completamente focada num demônio sensual que não tinha qualquer interesse em se casar e ter filhos. Se havia alguém que poderia ser chamado de "solteiro convicto", era Shaoran Li.

Shaoran era maravilhoso. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos cintilantes, com cílios longos e curvos pelos quais muitas mulheres dariam a vida, sobrancelhas expressivas que funcionavam como pontos de exclamação para o que quer que ele dissesse, cabelos grossos e revoltos, escuros, extremamente convidativos aos dedos, nariz reto, queixo quadrado e forte, lábios macios e sensuais, altamente provocantes, e covinhas.

Covinhas!

Como Sakura desejava não ser tão fascinada por elas.

Ele tinha o físico de um atleta: ombros largos, músculos onde deveriam ser encontrados e nenhuma grama a mais. Um corpo perfeitamente proporcional à sua altura.

Shaoran vinha de uma família muito abastada e havia, ele próprio, feito milhões com a Assinaturas Sonoras, uma idéia genial, de sua própria autoria. Aos 32 anos, ele tinha o mundo a seus pés, inclusive belas mulheres — _top models, _socialites, Vips e estrelas de televisão.

Apesar de realizar meticulosamente todos os seus afazeres como sua assistente pessoal, Sakura suspeitava que Shaoran a via apenas como um brinquedinho pessoal. Ele gostava de provocá-la. Gostava de desafiá-la com tarefas difíceis de realizar para ver como é que ela se sairia. Ela sabia que ele era um perfeito _playboy, _mas não conseguia deixar de se orgulhar por conseguir, sucessivamente, superar todos os obstáculos que ele colocava em seu caminho e atender às suas demandas.

Ele não conseguiria derrotá-la. De jeito nenhum. Ela não permitiria.

Sakura, porém, estava consciente de que havia ficado presa ao relacionamento que estabelecera com seu chefe. Ela gostava do estímulo, da cor e da excitação que ele havia trazido à sua vida. Admirava sua inteligência, a maneira como ele enfrentava as situações difíceis nos negócios e o modo como sempre estimulava e recompensava os empregados que tivessem tido boas idéias.

Ela amava muitas coisas em Shaoran... E odiava outras tantas também! Principalmente o fato de que ele jamais a veria como uma parceira que quisesse ter para sempre ao seu lado. A verdade estava por demais evidente para que ela pudesse ignorá-la, ou mesmo para ter a esperança de que algo pudesse mudar. A vida de Shaoran Li se traduzia em jogos sobre os quais ele mantinha o controle, dirigindo todos os acontecimentos, e o único desses jogos no qual Sakura tinha alguma participação era aquele jogado no local de trabalho.

Apesar de todas as defesas que ela havia erguido cuidadosamente contra ele, Shaoran conseguira arrastá-la para dentro de uma correnteza de emoções e continuava puxando-a cada vez mais para o fundo, dia após dia. Se ela não saísse imediatamente daquele turbilhão, acabaria perdendo todo o respeito por si mesma. Seu lado racional lhe dizia que não podia mais continuar ao lado de Shaoran Li. Dezoito meses era tempo demais.

Sakura logo estaria fazendo 30 anos e então não haveria mais tempo para brincadeiras. Teria de se empenhar seriamente em arranjar um companheiro e formar uma família. Ela já não tinha mais muitos anos pela frente para gerar filhos, como seu pai fazia questão de lembrá-la constantemente.

Suas irmãs e irmãos já estavam todos casados e com filhos.

Ela também desejava isso, mas à sua maneira, não à maneira de sua família. Não havia permitido que o pai a forçasse a assumir o estilo de vida que ele considerava apropriado para as filhas. Queria descobrir quem era por si mesma e ser autêntica.

Isso, porém, era impossível ao lado de Shaoran Li. Ela tinha que dar um fim nisso e seguir em frente. E logo, antes que a sua sólida formação terminasse por sucumbir à compulsiva atração que ela sentia por um homem que jamais compartilharia com ela o tipo de futuro que ela desejava ter.

— Às panquecas estão esfriando, Sakura — disse-lhe a irmã.

S: Eu lhe disse que não queria panquecas, Sylvana — respondeu ela exasperada, pegando sua bolsa.

— Você está magra demais. Precisa se alimentar melhor.

Sakura cerrou os dentes. Ela já estava farta de toda a família dizer a mesma coisa. O fato de todos estarem felizes com seus corpos bem fornidos não fazia dela nenhuma esquálida. Ela só era mais magra que eles. Não poderia manter aquela imagem com alguns quilos a mais. Suas curvas acentuadas já lhe tornavam essa tarefa suficientemente difícil para que ela ainda arranjasse mais algum problema.

S: Eu já tomei um iogurte e comi uma fruta — disse ela, decidida a se despedir da irmã que havia vindo a Sidney para fazer uma cirurgia a laser nos olhos.

Sylvana estava sentada na cozinha, entretida com uma pilha de panquecas regadas com melado. Sempre roliça e se esforçando para ficar ainda mais, pensou Sakura.

S: Tenho de ir. Espero que você consiga curar a sua miopia para não ter mais de usar óculos.

Sylvana deteve uma garfada repleta de panqueca a meio caminho da boca, olhando chocada para a irmã.

— Você não vai usar isso para trabalhar!

Isso, é claro, era o figurino que ela havia escolhido: um vestido azul marinho, que embora não fosse colado ao corpo, delineava-o muito bem e uma legging azul puxando para o cinza, desfiada. Isso tudo junto com sua bota cinza de camuça. Sua irmã estava vestindo preto, como sempre. Calças de cós alto e uma camiseta comprida, bem solta para disfarçar a barriga.

S: É assim que esperam que eu me vista no meu novo emprego, Sylvana — retrucou ela, sentindo as bochechas arderem com a crítica no comentário da irmã.

— Com as pernas à mostra nessa coisa desfiada?

S: Chama-se legging! Pois saiba que está na última moda!

— O papai teria um ataque se a visse se exibindo assim em público.

S: Nós estamos na cidade, Sylvana. Eu não tenho de dar satisfações à comunidade italiana de Griffith. Estou fora do alcance dos linguarudos de lá e espero que você também não abra a boca quando chegar em casa, entendeu?

Sylvana respirou fundo. Era dois anos mais nova que Sakura, mas o fato de já ser casada e ter filhos lhe dava o direito de criticar o humor instável da irmã.

— Esse corte de cabelo já foi o fim — recomeçou ela. — Eu não acho que esse trabalho esteja lhe fazendo bem.

S: Essa decisão compete a mim — retrucou Sakura, embora também tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão, ainda que por motivos diferentes. — Por favor, verifique se a porta está mesmo trancada quando for embora, e mande um beijo para todos lá em casa — disse, a caminho da porta.

— Espere! — disse Sylvana, indo ao encontro da irmã, para envolvê-la num abraço apertado. — Eu não queria irritá-la. É que eu me preocupo com você.

S: Então, por favor, respeite as nossas diferenças. Eu gosto do meu penteado novo, das minhas roupas novas e do meu trabalho. — Ela deu um beijo na irmã e se afastou. — Boa sorte lá no oculista.

Sylvana se desculpou mais uma vez e agradeceu efusivamente a hospitalidade da irmã até que Sakura pudesse finalmente escapar.

Fez um aceno e seguiu em frente. Shaoran não tinha idéia de que, no fundo, havia lhe prestado um favor ao fazer todas aquelas exigências. Aquilo havia permitido que ela se livrasse de suas próprias inibições e conseguisse exibir o próprio corpo com naturalidade, como ela sempre desejara.

O trabalho com Shaoran havia sido a desculpa necessária para levar a cabo aquilo que ela já queria fazer havia muito tempo. Não que ela tivesse ficado obcecada por se tornar sexualmente provocante. Ela não usava calcinhas tipo fio dental ou coisa parecida. Sua roupa de baixo, na verdade, era bem mais recatada do que a maioria dos biquínis, o que, aliás, era algo que ela jamais conseguiria usar, sentindo-se ainda presa ao bom e velho maiô inteiriço.

O corte de cabelo tinha sido traumático no início pelo fato de ela sempre tê-lo usado longo e com fio reto. Agora, uma franja e um repicado emolduravam seu rosto. A camada de cima terminava um pouco abaixo das orelhas e conferia balanço ao seu cabelo. A camada de baixo batia em seus ombros e também tinha movimento. Era um estilo prático que complementava seu figurino mais moderno.

Shaoran Li havia sido a mola propulsora dessa transformação, e ela gostava disso. Não pretendia voltar aos antigos e indigestos terninhos depois que deixasse esse trabalho, ainda que tivesse de amenizar um pouco o estilo pop de suas roupas.

A experiência de trabalhar para Shaoran havia sido muito estimulante em diversos sentidos, mas mesmo assim, repetiu Sakura para si mesma, no caminho do trabalho, aquilo tinha de ter um fim.

Em breve. Muito breve.

oOoOo

_Espero que gostem dessa estória._

_Achei interessante o fato das personalidades de Shaoran e Sakura estarem invertidas: ele é alegre e descontraído e ela séria e concentrada. Totalmente o contrário deles no anime._

_Apesar de amar essa estória e ter desejado escrevê-la, sinto-me no dever de dizer que é uma adaptação de um livro que li e adorei. Espero que curtam tanto quanto eu!_

_Dúvidas, críticas, elogios e sugestões, é só enviar uma review!_

_CONTINUA..._


	2. Capítulo 2

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo dois.

A vida não podia ser melhor, pensou Shaoran alegremente, recostado na ampla cadeira ergométrica cinza azulada, com os pés sobre a mesa e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Saky, é claro, desaprovava aquela pose nada profissional. Ela entraria na sala a qualquer momento e olharia fixamente para a sola de seus sapatos, recusando-se a cumprimentá-lo enquanto ele não baixasse as pernas e se sentasse devidamente.

Saky era rigorosa.

Daria uma boa professora.

Ou babá.

O que lhe inspirava as mais diversas fantasias...

A ampla janela de sua sala dava para uma linda vista da ponte do porto de Sidney. Shaoran viu um grupo de alpinistas alcançando o topo do arco da ponte para apreciar a vista lá de cima. Era realmente uma manhã perfeita para isso — um céu de brigadeiro, um sol brilhante e nenhuma neblina. Aquilo era algo que ele gostaria de fazer um dia desses — escalar. Como era mesmo aquela antiga canção que falava sobre escalar todas as montanhas? _"Climb every mountain..."_

A melodia não lhe saiu mais da cabeça. Pensou em falar a respeito com os técnicos da empresa para que pensassem na possibilidade de utilizá-la para um toque de celular. Eles poderiam utilizar uma parte dela e alcançar uma fatia do mercado de pessoas de mais idade que não gostavam dos padrões bizarros dos toques de seus celulares.

Lembrou-se então de que aquela música fazia parte da trilha do maior musical de todos os tempos — _A noviça rebelde, _de Rodgers e Hammerstein, um filme muito popular entre as pessoas com mais de cinqüenta anos. A Assinaturas Sonoras precisava de mais penetração neste nicho de mercado. O problema é que este público não utilizava tanto a internet quanto os mais jovens, e era lá que as vendas realmente aconteciam. Mas se esse público pudesse ser alcançado por intermédio dos jovens... É, era preciso escalar todas as montanhas.

Lá estava ele pensando em Julie Andrews, a atriz que interpretara a freira-babá no filme, quando ouviu a batida na porta. Saky entrou em sua sala e se deteve. Olhou para seus sapatos sobre a mesa, exatamente como Julie Andrews teria feito representando Mary Poppins, outro grande sucesso, torcendo o nariz com desdém por tamanha ofensa.

Respeito, respeito, respeito, repetiu ele silenciosamente para si mesmo, enquanto se recompunha lentamente, sorrindo para Saky. Ela podia se comportar como uma babá, mas certamente não se parecia com uma freira!

Sh: Mu-muito bom! — comentou ele, apreciando a bela combinação de cores, as curvas femininas à mostra e a provocante transparência da legging desfiada. Tudo muito sensual, pensou ele, sabendo, porém, que não poderia dizer isso a Saky, sob o risco de ela tomar aquilo como assédio sexual e levá-lo aos tribunais.

S: Bom dia, Shaoran — disse ela polidamente, ignorando seu comentário.

A Senhorita Eficiência devia estar exultante por ter derrotado o patrão mais uma vez. Mas Shaoran tinha um novo desafio para ela.

Sh: É realmente um dia muito bom, Saky — exclamou ele. — Andei tendo algumas idéias. Trouxe o seu bloco de anotações?

Ela o estava segurando bem à frente, como um escudo, mas ele era tão bom quanto ela em ignora aquilo que não queria reconhecer.

S: Sim — respondeu ela, sem se deixar provocar. Shaoran desejava imensamente acabar com toda aquela defesa e alcançar alguma parte realmente vulnerável de Saky Kinomoto — descobrir a mulher que havia por trás daquilo tudo.

Sh: Sente-se — disse ele. Sakura sentou-se numa das cadeiras reclináveis do escritório, as únicas disponíveis, mas, ao invés de relaxar, sentou-se toda empertigada na ponta do acento e cruzou as pernas de modo a apoiar o bloco sobre o joelho.

O tecido do vestido caiu para ambos os lados e Shaoran descobriu, para sua satisfação, que podia ver a pernas dela através do tecido desfiado.

S: Eu estou pronta: — declarou ela, esperando que ele parasse de olhar para suas pernas e fosse logo ao ponto.

Shaoran ergueu o olhar até encontrar o dela e sorriu.

Sh: É claro que está — disse ele bem humorado. — Pronta, disposta e à espera dos desafios que eu estou prestes a lhe lançar hoje — disse ele, ampliando ainda mais o próprio sorriso.

Shaoran Li nunca a levaria realmente a sério, nem como pessoa, nem como mulher. Nem mesmo como uma semelhante cujos sentimentos deveriam ser levados em consideração. Ela não tinha importância alguma para ele. Ele apenas se divertia com ela.

Era loucura ficar tão mobilizada só porque ele havia olhado para ela como um homem, com aquele sorriso e suas covinhas. Aquele sorriso maldoso era um sinal óbvio de que ele tinha alguma idéia perversa em mente.

Ele se aproximou da mesa, apoiou os braços sobre ela e inclinou-se na direção de Sakura com olhos brilhantes. Ela ficou ali, esperando como uma idiota obcecada para ouvir suas idéias brilhantes e então correr feito uma louca para superar qualquer que fosse o desafio que ele lhe lançasse.

Eu não passo de uma bonequinha dançando conforme a sua música, disse ela a si mesma. Tinha de sair daquela situação. Sua auto-estima insistia em lhe dizer que esta era a única maneira de sobreviver como indivíduo. Neste momento, porém, ele a havia pego em sua armadilha. Ela já estava quase sem fôlego, à espera do que viria a seguir.

Sh: Nós precisamos fazer uma reunião com todos os departamentos — disse ele. — Estou com algumas idéias para atingir o público mais velho.

Foi um alívio ouvi-lo falar de negócios.

S: Que horário devo divulgar no memorando? — perguntou ela.

Sh: Onze e quinze. Depois do café da manhã, para manter as mentes ativas, e antes do almoço, para que todos possam digerir o que foi dito — respondeu ele prontamente.

S: Certo — disse ela, anotando o horário.

Sh: Dê prioridade ao memorando, Saky.

S: Eu darei. Alguma coisa mais?

Sh: Sim — anunciou ele, com um brilho assustador nos olhos.

Ela procurou manter a compostura enquanto esperava que ele terminasse de elaborar o pensamento.

Ele se reclinou na cadeira e, gesticulando casualmente, disse:

Sh: O aniversário do meu avô está se aproximando.

O meu também, pensou ela.

Sh: Ele vai fazer 80 anos.

E eu, vinte e nove. – pensou.

Sh: Quero fazer alguma coisa especial para ele. - Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para ela como um gavião esperando para ver de onde saltaria à presa.

Sakura esperou pacientemente, com os olhos deliberadamente esvaziados de qualquer emoção. Não ia deixar que ele a tirasse dos eixos esta manhã. A pausa de Shaoran, contudo, foi tão longa que ela acabou perguntando:

S: Está me pedindo uma sugestão? - Ele riu.

Sh: Duvido muito que você esteja antenada com as preferências do meu avô, Saky. Ele ainda toma champanhe no café-da-manhã. Quando eu era pequeno, ele me pedia para chamá-lo de Pop, em vez de vovô, por causa do espocar das rolhas.

Ela não conseguiu controlar a língua:

S: Talvez você também tenha um motivo igualmente pertinente para me chamar de "Saky" e não de "Sakura".

Sh: Calamari Union — prosseguiu ele, sorrindo novamente para ela.

S: Como?

Sh: O filme, _Calamari Union, _com Sakke Jarvenpaa. Talvez você não conheça, é um filme antigo...

S: Está me comparando a um homem? - ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

Sakke Jarvenpaa era certamente um artista de sucesso, mas era um **homem**. Como é que ele podia olhá-la como tinha feito havia pouco se a enxergava dessa maneira? Sakura desejou não ter aberto esta brecha. Ser chamada de Saky, porém, a deixava furiosa.

S: Não importa — murmurou ela, erguendo novamente a guarda. — Perdoe-me por desviar o assunto do aniversário do seu avô. Prossiga, por favor.

Sh: Acredite-me. A imagem que tenho de você nada tem a ver com a masculinidade de Sakke Jarvenpaa — disse ele, provocantemente.

S: Estou aliviada por ouvir isso.

Ele estava se divertindo à sua custa. Frustrá-lo, recusando-se a morder a isca, era o rumo mais seguro a tomar. Ela, porém, não foi capaz de resistir a um último golpe, antes de abandonar o ringue.

S: Eu já estava ficando preocupada com a sua capacidade de percepção. Mas isto é totalmente irrelevante. O senhor estava dizendo que gostaria de fazer alguma coisa especial para seu avô — lembrou-lhe ela com determinação.

Sh: Não gostaria de satisfazer sua curiosidade? — provocou Shaoran.

S: Definitivamente não — disse ela.

Sh: Porque a curiosidade matou o gato e você não quer se arriscar, não é?

Sakura não se conteve:

S: Alguém deveria ter lhe ensinado que não se brinca com os gatos. Eles têm garras.

Sh: Tem razão — disse ele. — Eu deveria ter tido uma babá assim como você, Saky. Estou certo de que você teria me transformado num homem decente e honrado.

Ele estava adorando aquele embate.

Sakura decidiu que não deixaria escapar mais nenhuma palavra sequer até que ele voltasse a tratar de negócios. Os lábios dele estavam contraídos, denunciando sua diversão, e as covinhas estavam reluzindo diabolicamente. Ela não pôde deixar de devolver o mesmo olhar ameaçador, mas não disse uma única palavra.

Ele apontou um dedo na direção dela.

Sh: É exatamente isso que me faz lembrar do Sakke Jarvenpaa. Toda essa energia represada que você sabe que vai se transformar em ação quando o pavio for aceso.

Seus olhos dançavam de excitação frente à perspectiva de fazê-la perder a calma e explodir. Sakura estava fervendo por dentro, mas por nada neste mundo daria a ele o gostinho de uma resposta acalorada. Aquilo seria uma vitória para ele. Ela manteve a dignidade com um leve sorriso no rosto, fazendo-o finalmente suspirar e ceder à muralha que ela havia erguido em sua defesa.

S: Certo. Voltando ao meu avô...

Ah, sim, pensou Sakura, ainda olhando para ele ameaçadoramente. O grande bebedor de champanhe, Byron Li, era notório pelos diversos casamentos, quase batendo o recorde do rei Henrique VIII. Shaoran provavelmente havia saído a ele em matéria de mulheres. A única diferença era que seu avô efetivamente se casava com as namoradas. Talvez fosse uma questão de geração. Ter uma porção de amantes não devia ser algo muito aceitável na época em que Byron era jovem.

Sh: Eu quero que você providencie um bolo...

S: Um bolo — repetiu ela, desviando o olhar do brilho diabólico do dele e anotando tudo em seu bloco.

Sh: Um bolo muito especial. Oito camadas devem ser suficientes — prosseguiu ele. — Uma para cada década de vida.

Sakura achou aquilo um pouco excessivo, mas sabia que não estava ali para julgá-lo, e sim realizar o que lhe fosse pedido, a qualquer custo.

Sh: Quero também oitenta velinhas nas bordas das camadas.

S: Ele vai ter muita dificuldade para assoprar todas elas ao mesmo tempo.

Sh: Você se surpreenderia em ver como o meu avô é robusto e saudável — respondeu ele calmamente.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar zombeteiro.

S: Você realmente deseja infligir tamanho esforço aos pulmões de seu avô, justo no dia do aniversário dele?

Sh: É muito gentil da sua parte se preocupar com ele, Saky, mas eu não estava pensando em usar velas de verdade.

S: Está pensando em velas apenas decorativas?

Sh: Decorativas, exatamente. Muito decorativas.

Ela revirou os olhos e anotou: "apenas decorativas".

Sh: Elas não serão de verdade, tampouco o bolo — disse Shaoran solicitamente.

Aquilo não ajudou em nada. Sakura achou que seu cérebro ia derreter. Segurou a caneta com mais força e desviou o olhar do bloco, erguendo-o lentamente, decidida a encarar seu torturador até que ele se comportasse como um verdadeiro chefe.

S: Poderia me explicar melhor, por favor? — pediu ela.

Ele riu e ela subitamente compreendeu o que ele tinha em mente — velas do tipo que chiava e explodia.

Ela o odiava, odiava, odiava!

Odiava principalmente a maneira com ele a afetava.

Cada partícula do seu corpo se alterava com a consciência da presença dele, a alegria vibrante de sua gargalhada e a vivacidade que ela conferia ao seu belo rosto.

Estou possuída pelo demônio, pensou ela, e tenho de achar alguma maneira de exorcizá-lo e me libertar.

Sh: Temo que um simples telefonema para aquela doceria que aceita pedidos especiais não seja suficiente desta vez, Saky — disse ele, depois de finalmente recuperar a sobriedade necessária para voltar a falar.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, esperando pelas devidas instruções.

Sh: Você vai ter de pesquisar por aí. Acho que o pessoal de teatro deve ter o que eu quero.

Um bolo cenográfico.

Ela focou novamente a atenção e perguntou:

S: Que altura você tem em mente? Qual deve ser a largura da camada inferior?

Sh: Acho que um metro e oitenta de altura seria suficiente. A camada de cima deve ser suficientemente larga para permitir que uma mulher saia de dentro da tampa.

Uma mulher!

Sh: As camadas devem crescer gradativamente e funcionar como degraus para que a moça possa descer por elas.

Ele queria que uma mulher saísse de dentro do bolo!

Sh: Deve haver algum mecanismo dentro do bolo para abrir a tampa e elevar a mulher lentamente até que ela surja por inteiro no topo. Algo como um minielevador.

Com certeza uma mulher de fio dental e lantejoulas!

Sh: O bolo deve ter rodinhas para que possa ser levado até meu avô no momento determinado.

Uma mulher de presente para o seu avô _playboy._

Sh: Você não está anotando nada disso, Saky — disse ele, repreendendo-a.

S: Está tudo impresso em minha mente.

Sh: Contanto que você faça tudo direitinho. - deu de ombros.

S: Não se preocupe. Vou fazer tudo direitinho.

O que ainda estaria por vir, agora que a história do bolo decorativo já estava desvendada?

Sh: Ela tem de ser loura.

Claro. Era óbvio que Shaoran havia herdado as preferências do avô. Ele sorriu para ela.

Sh: E cheia de curvas como você, Saky. Um tipo meio Marilyn Monroe.

Uma emoção traiçoeira percorreu todo o seu corpo. Shaoran a estava comparando à deusa da sensualidade do cinema.

Sh: Pop não gosta de mulheres magras — prosseguiu ele, acabando com o seu devaneio.

Shaoran sim, gostava das magras. Todas as mulheres com quem ele se envolvia eram da grossura de um lápis. Ela não tinha chance alguma. Só mesmo sua família a considerava magra.

Sh: Você deve conseguir alguém entre essas modelos que posam para revistas masculinas — sugeriu Shaoran.

Sakura não se conteve.

S: Tem noção do quanto essa história toda é ultrapassada? É o supra-sumo do machismo!

Sh: Claro que tenho — concordou ele, para então, com um gesto, pedir compreensão. — Meu avô ainda crê no casamento. Você pode acreditar numa coisa dessas? — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Muito ultrapassado. Ele vai adorar isso. Faz parte de uma cena do seu filme favorito, feito em 1965.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, querendo atingi-lo.

S: Parece que está às voltas com o cinema esta manhã.

Sh: Os filmes refletem a nossa vida — retrucou ele.

S: Certo — disse ela entre os dentes. — E qual é o nome do filme? Eu poderia alugá-lo para ver exatamente o que você está descrevendo.

Sh: Chama-se _Como matar sua esposa, _com Jack Lemmon e Virna Lisi.

S: Posso imaginar por que este é o filme preferido do seu avô — disse ela maliciosamente. — Ele já teve muitas esposas, não é?

Sh: Está se divorciando da sétima — confirmou Shaoran.

E quantas amantes você já teve? Setenta e sete? - pensou Sakura

O problema é que ela estaria disposta a se tornar a septuagésima oitava se ele assim o quisesse. Mas ele jamais faria isso. Se bem que quando ele a olhava de determinada maneira...

Sh: Não há assassinato algum no filme — informou ele. — É uma comédia. Jack Lemmon está numa despedida de solteiros. Surge o tal bolo e Virna Lisi sai de dentro dele. Seus olhos se encontram e tchan! — Ele ergueu os braços fingindo desespero. — É o fim da sua vida de solteirão convicto!

Era desse "tchan" que ela precisava para seduzir Shaoran Li. Como ela gostaria de pegá-lo de jeito, pelo menos uma vez, antes de procurar um novo emprego. Dar fim à sua vida de solteiro, porém, não passava de pura fantasia. Talvez o tal "tchan" também, mas... Uma idéia maquiavélica começou a surgir em sua mente. Uma desforra por todos os sapos que ela havia engolido em silêncio nos últimos 18 meses.

S: Poderia me dizer o que Virna Lisi estava vestindo ao sair do bolo, para o caso de eu não conseguir uma cópia do filme?

Não podia ser algo muito ousado, pensou Sakura. Afinal, tratava-se de um filme americano da década de 1960.

Sh: Um biquíni — disse Shaoran, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao se lembrar da imagem.

Um biquíni...

Aquela seria a libertação final para Sakura. Algo extremamente apropriado para marcar o fim de sua experiência com Shaoran Li, durante a qual ela havia rompido com diversas amarras de sua criação conservadora. Usar um biquíni numa situação como essa seria definitivamente um marco. Sua família jamais ficaria sabendo.

Sh: Acho que era feito de flores. Algo muito feminino — disse ele.

Ela sorriu, gostando da descrição. Bastante aceitável. E possível também.

Shaoran franziu a testa e a avaliou com atenção, desconfiando de seu repentino bom humor. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior quando ela descruzou as pernas e se levantou.

S: Bem, agora que já colhi todas as informações, mãos à obra.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a disposição dela em realizar a tarefa.

S: Quando é o aniversário do seu avô?

Sh: Mês que vem, no Dia dos Namorados.

S: Talvez fosse uma boa idéia fazer as camadas do bolo em forma de coração — sugeriu ela alegremente.

Ele voltou a apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, tentando descobrir o que ela tinha em mente. Ao que parecia, havia reagido de maneira totalmente inesperada ao seu pedido, o que a deixou exultante.

S: O Dia dos Namorados é o dia dos apaixonados — cantarolou ela. — Corações e flores, então. Feito?

Ele suspirou, recostando-se novamente na cadeira enquanto resmungava ironicamente.

Sh: Espero que você cuide disso para mim.

S: Pode deixar, Shaoran. Darei conta de tudo.

Ela saiu sorrindo, feliz por tê-lo derrotado em seu próprio jogo. Estava excitada demais com a perspectiva de uma despedida triunfal! Não lhe passou pela cabeça que ela poderia estar sendo arrastada com mais força ainda para dentro da correnteza.

Sh: Não se esqueça do memorando — disse ele.

Sakura voltou-se para ele antes de fechar a porta e disse-lhe, em alto e bom som:

S: Eu nunca esqueço.

De algum modo, Saky Kinomoto havia conseguido virar o jogo.

Ela era, sem dúvida alguma, a mulher mais provocante que ele conhecera!

Ele a havia levado ao limite, deixando-a prestes a explodir, e de repente ela se transformou na pessoa mais doce e leve do mundo.

Ele se recusava a ser derrotado por ela. Teria de encontrar outro meio de atingi-la. Estava decidido a alcançar a mulher que ela era por dentro. Era só uma questão de tempo.

oOoOoOo

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Sh: Tudo pronto para amanhã? - perguntara ele.**

**S: Se a planta que você me forneceu estiver correta e se o bolo puder realmente ser transportado para o terraço, a apresentação será perfeita! - afirmou ela com segurança.**

**Sh: O cachê da mulher que você contratou para sair do bolo foi muito alto!**

**Aquilo era apenas um comentário, não uma crítica, mas mexeu com os brios de Saky.**

**S: Ela teve de fazer provas para o biquíni de flores e ensaiar várias vezes para dominar o mecanismo do minielevador. Além disso, não acredito que o seu avó se contentaria com alguém de aparência menos que glamourosa. Eu optei pela qualidade. Algum problema, Shaoran?**

**Sh: Não, se ela realmente valer o que está recebendo.**

**S: Bem, você poderá julgar por si mesmo amanhã.**

oOoOoOo

_E aqui está mais um capítulo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_O que será que Saky está aprontado? Acho que já deu pra notar, não é? Como será que Shaoran irá reagir?_

_Muitas surpresas no próximo capítulo que está programado para dia 24.08, não percam!_

_Dúvidas, críticas, elogios e sugestões é só enviar uma review!_

_Agradeço a Shimiko, Norma CC e ; pelas reviews que me encorajaram a continuar postando._

_Beijos!_

_CONTINUA... _


	3. Capítulo 3

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo três.

Shaoran tinha de reconhecer o mérito do avô. Ele certamente sabia como preparar uma festa. A velha mansão Vaucluse e sua vista magnífica haviam sido projetadas para receber os convidados em alto estilo. Apesar dos 80 anos, Byron Li não estava disposto a abrir mão da reputação de grande anfitrião, e esta tarde, com certeza, era a maior prova disso.

Ele tampouco havia perdido seu poder de sedução. Lá estavam não apenas a nata da sociedade de Sidney, mas também todo o _establishment_ de Melbourne, acrescido de uma lista de celebridades do mais alto nível. Shaoran notou que a família Li também havia comparecido em peso — quatro gerações diferentes.

- Seu avô é mesmo um romântico — comentou Vanessa Hall, conhecida modelo e seu par na festa, erguendo a mão para sentir o cheiro da rosa vermelha presa a um laço de fita branca em seu pulso que havia sido oferecida às convidadas da festa.

Saky tinha acertado ao escolher o do Dia dos Namorados como tema de decoração para a festa. Seu avô estava se valendo disso durante toda a festa. Havia centenas de rosas dispostas em arranjos sobre os diversos pedestais espalhados pelo local. Os garçons transitavam com badejas de prata repletas de chocolates belgas em forma de coração e diversas bebidas. O champanhe francês borbulhava em todas as taças enquanto uma orquestra de cordas tocava antigas canções de amor.

- Que idéia fantástica, um chá inglês! — continuou efusivamente Vanessa. — Adoro me vestir assim. É tão feminino!

As mulheres com seus vestidos cheios de babados e seus belos chapéus e os homens de fraque e cartola faziam lembrar um dia em Royal Ascot ou o Ladies Day na semana Copa Melbourne, diversão garantida para os ricos e famosos.

Sh: você está radiantemente linda de rosa, Vanessa - disse Shaoran, respondendo ao olhar coquete que lhe lançara.

- E você está absolutamente divino em seu terno listrado - retrucou Vanessa.

Ah, o prazer de flertar, pensou Shaoran. Aquilo, porém, não era nada perto do prazer que ele tinha com as batalhas verbais que travava com Saky Kinomoto. Ele sentiria falta disso enquanto ela estivesse de férias. Um mês inteiro sem Saky não teria a menor graça.

O estímulo que Vanessa lhe oferecia era outro. Ela gostava de sexo tanto quanto ele. A pudica Saky deveria ser adepta apenas do bom e velho estilo papai e mamãe. Se bem que aqueles olhos de cor verde volta e meia lhe tiravam o fôlego com o calor e a intensidade que lhe transmitiam.

Ela havia lhe lançado esse olhar pouco antes de ir embora, no dia anterior.

Sh: Tudo pronto para amanhã? - perguntara ele.

S: Se a planta que você me forneceu estiver correta e se o bolo puder realmente ser transportado para o terraço, a apresentação será perfeita! - afirmou ela com segurança.

Sh: O cachê da mulher que você contratou para sair do bolo foi muito alto!

Aquilo era apenas um comentário, não uma crítica, mas mexeu com os brios de Saky.

S: Ela teve que fazer provas para o biquíni de flores e ensaiar várias vezes para dominar o mecanismo do minielevador. Além disso, eu não acredito que o seu avó se contentaria com alguém de aparência menos que glamourosa. Eu optei pela qualidade. Algum problema, Shaoran?

Sh: Não, se ela realmente valer o que está recebendo.

S: Bem, você poderá julgar por si mesmo amanhã.

Talvez ela realmente tivesse ficado ressentida por ter recebido uma tarefa altamente machista, e o estivesse fazendo pagar por isso à sua maneira. Não que ele se importasse com os custos da festa. A ele só importava o resultado, e não havia dúvidas de que o profissionalismo de Saky garantiria o melhor resultado possível.

Sombrinhas de listras brancas e vermelhas protegiam as mesas dispostas no quintal dos fundos. A brisa refrescante vinda do porto abrandava o calor, tornando o ambiente perfeito. Toalhas brancas, repletas de pequenos laços adornavam as diversas mesas redondas rodeadas por cadeiras estofadas de vermelho. A louça era de uma delicada porcelana chinesa, e os talheres, de prata, acrescidos de um belo guardanapo de linho branco num prendedor igualmente de prata.

De prata eram também os bules em que os garçons serviam o chá, assim que todos se sentaram. Cada uma das mesas recebeu também uma pequena bandeja de cinco andares repleta de pequenos sanduíches, bolinhos, broas, suspiros e bombinhas.

- Isso me faz lembrar do High Tea no Hotel Empress, em Vancouver Island - disse um dos amigos de Shaoran, comparando o serviço da festa ao de um dos maiores hotéis do mundo.

A julgar pelo burburinho alegre vindo das mesas, a festa era um tremendo sucesso. Shaoran estava esperando que os morangos cobertos com de chocolate com creme de chantilly fossem servidos para se ausentar da mesa e dar o comando para trouxessem o bolo.

Shaoran fez sinal para que a orquestra tocasse _Parabéns pra você _enquanto o bolo era conduzido ao devido lugar e se dirigiu à mesa onde o avô estava bancando o anfitrião para as suas filhas - de diferentes esposas - e seus atuais esposos.

A mãe de Shaoran já estava separada de seu pai há muito tempo, por causa de um músico que tinha sido um mau passo de sua juventude. Ela não aparentava seus cinquenta e poucos anos. Era surpreendente o que a cirurgia plástica e recursos quase ilimitados eram capazes de fazer.

Sh: Eu tenho uma surpresa especial para você, vovô - anunciou.

- Esplêndido! Adoro surpresas!

Seu avô estava em ótima forma. Shaoran ficou se perguntando se ele já tinha uma nova mulher em vista para ser sua próxima esposa.

Ele ainda tinha um belo porte. E era bonito. Seus olhos castanhos ainda não haviam perdido o brilho. As rugas de expressão do rosto bronzeado - sem manchas senis - deviam-se mais a risos do que aborrecimentos, e a barba grisalha muito bem aparada escondia qualquer papada eventual. Seu nariz ainda tinha uma inclinação altiva, e o bigode sob ele acentuava a sensualidade de sua boca marcante. Ágeis sobrancelhas grisalhas compensavam o fato de ele estar quase calvo.

Excesso de testosterona, pensou Shaoran, imaginando se seu próprio cabelos teria o mesmo destino. Não que isso realmente importasse, pensou. Ele gostava de imaginar que ainda estaria sexualmente ativo quando atingisse a idade do avô.

Sh: se puder fazer a gentileza de virar a cadeira na direção do terraço poderá ver uma surpresa aproximando-se do palco central - instruiu ele.

- Palco central? - ponderou o avô, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. - deve ser uma trupe de dançarinas.

- Oh papai! - repreendeu a filha mais nova.

- Ele nunca vai agir de acordo com a idade - advertiu uma outra, mais velha.

- E por que ele deveria fazê-lo, se não precisa? - disse a mãe de Shaoran, sorrindo para o pai, reforçando a sua posição de filha favorita.

- Olhe só aquilo! - disse um dos convidados em voz alta, claramente impressionado.

Todas as atenções voltaram-se imediantemente para o enorme bolo que adentrava o terraço, conduzido por quatro rapazes vestidos de branco com um coração vermelho impresso onde se lia: Feliz Aniversário.

Belo toque, Saky, pensou Shaoran pretendendo comprimentá-la quando ela retornasse ao trabalho.

Seu avô riu e bateu em seus ombros.

- Você não fez isso! - ele gritou, ao se lembrar do filme.

Sh: fiz sim! - respondeu, satisfeito com o deleite do avô.

- Ela se parece com Virna Lisi?

Sh: vamos ver.

- Estou explodindo de expectativa.

Eu também, pensou Shaoran. O bolo era uma obra prima. As bordas das camadas eram todas enfeitadas de flores, provavelmente feitas de creme Paris, com enfeites de fitas de cetim vermelho. As velas tinham globos elétricos e estavam acessas, certamente devido a um pequeno gerados, oculto no interior do bolo. Outra idéia brilhante de Saky! Até agora a sua produção havia superado a do filme.

Sh: oito camadas - pontuou - uma para cada década de sua vida.

- E o melhor ainda está por vir!

Seu avô era definitivamente um tributo ao pensamento positivo! Shaoran esperava sentir-se do mesmo modo quando chegasse aos oitenta. Avô e neto estavam lado a lado. Dois ajudantes retiraram um tapete vermelho da parte posterior da camada inferior do bolo.

- Podem estendê-lo, rapazes! - disse Byron, caminhando alegremente até a ponta do tapete.

Que bela idéia! Mais um ponto para Saky! Ela merecia uma gratificação por isso.

Shaoran não conseguiu resistir e seguiu seu avô, permanecendo logo atrás dele para obter uma visão frontal da mulher que Saky havia contratado. A multidão aguardava ansiosa. Aquele número ia render muitos comentários por um bom tempo. As pessoas perderam o fôlego quando a tampa do bolo se ergueu.

A orquestra executou uma linda versão de _Parabéns pra você _acompanhada por todos com entusiasmo. Uma cabeça loura começou a surgir no alto do bolo. Uma cabelo brilhante, com uma onda bem marcada _a la Marilyn Monroe, _com a franja caída sobre a testa. Seus olhos estavam baixos, as pálpebras pintadas com uma sombra cinza esfumaçada e os longos cílios lhe roçavam as bochechas. A boca muito sexy estava enfatizada por um batom vermelho brilhante.

Só depois que o rosto e o pescoço foram finalmente revelados que Shaoran foi capaz de reconhecer a mulher à sua frente. Aquele rosto era de Saky Kinomoto!

Shaoran não podia acreditar que sua assistente reservada e pudica tivesse virado uma loura fatal! Apesar de toda a sua estupefação, porém, lá estava ela, exibindo as curvas suntuosas de seu corpo!

O biquíni que ela estava usando era confeccionado de rosas vermelhas, o que fez com que Shaoran imediatamente a imaginasse nua, sobre um lençol vermelho de cetim, banhada pelas pétalas de rosas de _Beleza Americana, _sendo que seria ele a banhá-la. A visão era altamente excitante.

Ela tinha até uma almofadinha de cetim vermelho em forma de coração pendendo de uma fita vermelha ao redor do pulso. O coração de Shaoran batia loucamente enquanto ele acompanhava a sua lenta evolução sobre aquelas sandálias vermelhas de salto alto.

- Uau! - suspirou o avô de Shaoran, em total deslumbramento - Você se superou dessa vez, meu rapaz!

Shaoran estava sem palavras. Ele só percebeu que a música havia chegado ao fim devido aos aplausos entusiasmados, aos assovios masculinos e aos gritos de "bravo" que ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Seu olhar fascinado retornou ao rosto de Saky, exatamente na hora em que ela ergueu as pálpebras.

E... "Tchan!"

Ela lançou um olhar ardente na direção de Shaoran. Ele foi pego em cheio.

Algo no íntimo de Shaoran Li lhe dizia que sua relação com Saky Kinomoto havia acabado de mudar... para sempre!

oOoOoOo

**No próximo capítulo:**

**- você aceita se casar comigo? **

**Ela riu. Aquilo podia ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas era deliciosamente irônico ser pedida em casamento pelo avô do homem que ela realmente desejava que o fizesse, e bem na frente dele.**

**Sh: Isto já está indo um pouco longe demais, Pop - disse Shaoran irritado - Você acabou de conhecê-la.**

**- Isso mesmo! Amor à primeira vista. Não há nada melhor! - disse Byron com deleite, sem desviar os olhos dos dela nem por um momento - Obrigado por ter escolhido Sakura para mim, Shaoran.**

**Sh: Eu não a escolhi para você! - disse ele bruscamente. - Você não pode tê-la! Ela é minha! **

**- Sua? - Byron olhou para o neto, franzindo a testa. - Você passou a tarde inteira com uma modelo pendurada em você. Volte para ela, meu rapaz. Não se pode ter tudo na vida. **

oOoOoOo

_Mais um capítulo! E então, estão gostando?_

_Parece que a Sakura ganhou um novo admirador e justo quando o Shaoran parece ter ficado caidinho por ela!_

_No que será que isso vai dar?_

_Vocês descobrirão no próximo capítulo, que será postado dia 29.08_

_Até lá, me digam o que estão achando, ok?_

_Agardeço as reviews de Mitsiki. scc, Diana Lua, Marcy Bolger e Norma CC; obrigada pelo incentivo!_

_Beijos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo quatro.

Uma enorme satisfação acalmou os nervos agitados de Sakura. Shaoran parecia completamente atônito. Seu rosto costumeiramente jovial de belo playboy havia empalidecido. Não havia covinhas em suas bochechas. Sua boca estava absolutamente calada. Não havia um brilho provocante em seus olhos. Ele estava olhando para ela como se estivesse estupefato. Fascinado.

Ela havia lhe dado uma rasteira.

Lá estava ela, exibindo-se num biquíni, orgulhosa por ter ousado fazê-lo. Uma mulher liberada.

Todo o tempo e a atenção que ela havia dedicado a essa produção tinham sido recompensados. Ela podia deixar o emprego sem qualquer sentimento de derrota!

Mas ainda era preciso terminar o grande ato. Sakura estava torcendo para que todos aqueles ensaios tivessem valido a pena. Seria terrível tropeçar a essa altura do campeonato. Ela fixou o olhar em Byron Li, obviamente o homem de pé na ponta do tapete vermelho, bem à frente de Shaoran, lançando-lhe um sorriso sensual para mexer com a masculinidade da quele homem de 80 anos.

Byron retribuiu o sorriso, numa evidente apreciação de sua aparência, encorajando Sakura a seguir pelo tapete vermelho até ele.

Pense como Marilyn Monroe, dizia ela a si mesma. A orquestra começou a tocar _Some Enchanted Evening _enquanto ela descia os degraus. Era muito mais fácil parecer sexy e graciosa ao som de uma música do que em silêncio, quando todos os olhos estavam voltados para ela. Ela chegou até o tapete vermelho sem hesitar e, ignorando Shaoran intencionalmente, caminhou diretamente até Byron, ficando cada vez mais confiante a cada passo.

Ela havia conseguido!

Ela pôde sentir o olhar de Shaoran pousado sobre ela.

Seus nervos voltaram a ficar em estado de alerta, não por medo de falhar, como há pouco, mas pela excitação de ter conseguido fazer o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro.

Byron Li estava olhando para ela como ela sempre quis que Shaoran a olhasse com admiração e interesse cativo. Era excitante. O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou de intensidade e brilho. Byron estendeu a mão para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Ela desamarrou a fita de seu pulso e o presenteou com a almofadinha vermelha em forma de coração.

S: Feliz aniversário, sr. Li. Que o seu coração esteja sempre repleto de alegria.

— Ele já está, meu bem, e você é a responsável por isso. — Ele prendeu a almofadinha em seu próprio pulso e então tomou a mão dela, pressionando-a levemente e encorajando-a com o olhar. — A esta altura da minha vida, prefiro não perder muito tempo. Como é o seu nome?

S: Sakura— respondeu ela, enfatizando-o para Shaoran. — Sakura Kinomoto.

— Sakura — pronunciou ele, como se aquilo fosse algo muito saboroso. — Um belo nome para uma bela mulher.

S: Obrigada, sr. Li.

— Pode me chamar de Byron. A única pergunta que resta a fazer agora é — disse ele, em tom de flerte — Você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela riu. Aquilo podia ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas era deliciosamente irônico ser pedida em casamento pelo avô do homem que ela realmente desejava que o fizesse, e bem na frente dele.

Sh: Isto já está indo um pouco longe demais, Pop — disse Shaoran irritado. — Você acabou de conhecê-la.

— Isso mesmo! Amor à primeira vista. Não há nada melhor! — disse Byron com deleite, sem desviar os olhos dos dela nem por um momento. — Obrigado por ter escolhido Sakura para mim, Shaoran.

Sh: Eu não a escolhi para você — disse ele bruscamente. — Você não pode tê-la! Ela é minha!

— Sua? — Byron olhou para o neto, franzindo a testa. — Você passou a tarde inteira com uma modelo pendurada em você. Volte para ela, meu rapaz. Não se pode ter tudo na vida.

Exatamente, pensou Sakura, simpatizando ainda mais com Byron Li. Ela lançou um olhar de desdém para Shaoran. Se ele quisesse que ela fosse realmente dele, teria de deixar todas as outras mulheres e lutar com o avô. Saltar também sobre alguns obstáculos colocados por ela, como casamento e filhos, o que não aconteceria. Ela sabia disso, mas não conseguia se desfazer da secreta esperança de que ainda ocorresse um milagre que mudasse toda a sua vida.

Sh: Acontece que Saky é a minha assistente pessoal! — vociferou ele.

— Saky? Quem é Saky? — perguntou seu avô. Sakura estava começando a amar Byron Li.

Ele estava do seu lado, forçando Shaoran a reconhecer seu verdadeiro nome.

Sh: Esta mulher por quem você está tão encantado — foi a resposta beligerante de Shaoranque olhava ferozmente para Sakura, esperando a sua confirmação.

De jeito nenhum, pensou ela ao sorrir de volta para ele. Você pode se enforcar na sua própria corda. Eu não vou salvá-lo. Nunca mais.

— Você deveria ser assassinado por corromper um nome tão bonito — declarou Byron, voltando novamente a atenção para Sakura. — Significa flor de cerejeira, em japonês. Posso dizer que estou completamente encantado, querida.

Ele era mesmo bom nisso! Não era de se estranhar que tivesse levado sete mulheres ao altar. Sua enorme fortuna podia ser um forte atrativo, mas o homem era um charme só.

Sh: Diga-lhe que você é minha assistente pessoal.

Sakura respirou fundo, satisfeita com a confusão de seu antigo patrão.

S: Eu era a assistente pessoal de Shaoran, Byron — disse ela ao novo admirador. — Mas não sou mais.

Sh: O que você quer dizer com "não é mais" ?

Ela piscou para ele.

S: Eu deixei a minha carta de demissão na sua mesa ontem à tarde. Você não tem mais direito algum sobre o meu tempo, Shaoran.

Ele ficou novamente atônito. Era maravilhoso! Ela sorriu docemente para o avô dele.

S: O que quer dizer que estou livre para passar o tempo que eu bem entender ao seu lado, Byron.

— Bravo! — exclamou ele em aprovação. Shaoran, porém, ainda não havia acabado:

Sh: Você não pode me deixar sem nenhum aviso prévio. — Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação ao lembrá-la: — Não é ético, Saky.

S: Creio que um mês de aviso prévio é mais do que suficiente para cumprir as minhas obrigações com você, Shaoran. Está no meu pedido de demissão. Você tem o mês que vem inteirinho para encontrar alguém para colocar no meu lugar.

Ele compreendeu o que ela estava dizendo e franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

Sh: Mas você estará de férias durante todo esse tempo!

S: Sim. E eu mereço essas férias, como você bem sabe. - Levara dezoito meses trabalhando para ele como uma escrava, sem tirar férias!

— Esplêndido! — aprovou Byron mais uma vez, entusiasmado. — Onde você gostaria de passar as suas férias, Sakura? Basta uma palavra sua para que...

Sh: Sakura não é... — disse Shaoran entre os dentes — ...uma loura verdadeira.

Será que ele tinha perdido completamente a compostura? Atacá-la num nível tão pessoal... Byron encarou-o:

— Nem tampouco a sua modelo magrela. Agora seja um cavalheiro e volte para ela. Entendo o seu desapontamento em perder Sakura para mim, mas é óbvio que você não soube lhe dar o devido valor.

Aquela era a pura verdade, pensou ela, já começando a se apaixonar pelo avô de Shaoran.

Sh: Eu não estou falando de louras oxigenadas — foi a resposta feroz. — O cabelo dela é castanho. Ela está usando uma peruca.

Aquilo foi um golpe baixo.

— Mas que peruca maravilhosa! — disse Byron, após avaliar o cabelo de Sakura mais uma vez. — Enganou-me direitinho.

Shaoran resolveu arriscar tudo:

Sh: Ela só está brincando com você, Pop.

Byron sorriu para ela.

— O que mais eu posso querer, além de uma linda mulher disposta a brincar comigo?

Sakura relaxou ao perceber que o perigo de uma humilhação pública havia se dissipado.

S: Eu usei a peruca para agradá-lo no seu aniversário, Byron. Shaoran me disse que você preferia as louras.

— No momento, sinto-me mais inclinado a me aproximar de morenas provocantes. E por falar no meu aniversário — disse Byron, oferecendo-lhe o braço —, permita-me acompanhá-la até a minha mesa, onde poderemos brindar a ele.

S: É muito gentil da sua parte — vibrou ela, dando-lhe o braço em resposta.

Shaoran olhou para ela como se quisesse voar em sua garganta. A agressividade que emanava dele era definitivamente perigosa. E excitante.

Byron deu um tapinha na mão de Sakura e sorriu benevolentemente para o neto.

— Obrigado, Shaoran. Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que você poderia ter me dado. O bolo já pode ir embora, mas Sakura fica comigo. E por favor, peça para a orquestra tocar o clássico de Lerner e Loewe, _The Night They Invented Champagne._

Shaoran foi abandonado ali, em plena posição de ataque, sem no entanto ter mais nada contra o que lutar, enquanto Byron e Sakura regressavam triunfantes ao convívio dos demais convidados. Talvez ele chute o bolo, pensou Sakura, decidindo flertar abertamente com o avô dele enquanto durasse a festa.

— Que divertido! — sussurrou Byron em seu ouvido. — Pelo visto, você e meu neto têm algumas questões pendentes.

Ela sorriu para ele, notando a diversão contida em seus olhos.

S: Mais ou menos isso.

— Foi uma tacada de mestre, minha querida. Não sei o que ele vê nessas magricelas.

Ela suspirou.

S: Não acho que isso vá realmente mudar alguma coisa, Byron.

— Que nada. Você o deixou mordido.

S: Aquilo foi só no calor do momento. Mas fez muito bem à minha auto-estima — confessou ela um pouco sem jeito. — Só que, ao contrário de você, Shaoran não é do tipo casamenteiro, e eu já perdi tempo demais da minha vida com ele.

— Este não é o momento de desistir, Sakura. Você está com a faca e o queijo na mão — aconselhou ele. — Já está na hora desse rapaz se casar e você está mais do que aprovada como minha nora neta.

Ela riu, apertando o braço dele com afeto.

S: Você é um amor, Byron, mas eu não acho que...

— Deixe isso comigo. Eu sou um mestre nas manobras.

S: Tenho de concordar com isso. Pedir-me em casamento foi maravilhoso!

— Nós podemos desenvolver essa idéia. Dê-me o prazer da sua companhia, e eu lhe darei um anel de noivado de diamantes.

Sakura se deteve, subitamente dando-se conta do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

S: Byron, eu o acho adorável, mas não poderia me casar com você de verdade.

Ele riu.

— Eu só estou lançando a isca para pegar o peixe, minha querida. Quanto tempo você trabalhou para Shaoran?

S: Dezoito meses.

— O anzol, então, certamente já está bem fincado, mesmo que ele ainda não saiba disso.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

S: Eu não iria tão longe. Ele teve um monte de mulheres durante o período em que trabalhei para ele.

Byron meneou a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

— O melhor dos dois mundos, sem se comprometer com ninguém. Vamos estipular um prazo. Seja a minha companheira por uma semana. Só mais uma semana da sua vida, Sakura, para saber se Shaoran vai cair na sua rede.

Era uma proposta tentadora, provocar ciúmes em Shaoran Li...

— Prometo que vamos nos divertir. Vou levá-la às compras, ao teatro, aos restaurantes. Vou exibi-la em tudo quanto é lugar. Vamos nos tornar um casal famoso. Shaoran não poderá nos ignorar.

S: Você é tão maquiavélico quanto ele, Byron — disse ela, pensando: Por que não? Uma semana bancando a namorada de Byron não seria nada mau. Um pouco de diversão antes de começar a procurar um novo emprego. E se o fato de ela estar com seu avô chegasse as ouvidos de Shaoran...

— Ele herdou os meus genes.

Um aviso soou na cabeça de Sakura. Byron Li podia ter 80 anos, mas ela apostaria que ele não havia perdido nada de sua virilidade.

S: Preciso que você se comporte como um perfeito cavalheiro, caso eu venha a aceitar.

Ele riu.

— Nada de intimidades, prometo. Sei muito bem em quem você está interessada, Sakura, e estou muito inclinado a dar uma mãozinha nesta direção, se for possível.

Ela acreditou nele. Resolveu arriscar tudo.

S: Eu topo.

— Essa é a minha garota! Que aniversário maravilhoso. Agora, deixe-me apresentá-la à mãe de Shaoran.

Eles retomaram o passeio por entre as mesas. A orquestra, ao fundo, começou a tocar _The Night They Invented Champagne._

oOoOoOo

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Shaoran partiu irado, arrastando Vanessa consigo. **

**- Não ande tão rápido - protestou ela - Eu estou usando saltos muito altos.**

**Sh: Você pode tirá-los se quiser - resmungou ele, perdendo completamente o charme e a elegância. **

**Vanessa não se conteve.**

— **Você a queria, não?**

**Sh: Não queria não! — retrucou ele, enfurecido.**

— **Você não tirou os olhos dela depois que ela saiu do bolo. Ainda agora queria levá-la para casa. E, o que é pior, agora está irritado porque ela preferiu ficar com Byron.**

**Sh: Irritado? — repetiu ele, sem acreditar.**

— **Não precisa se dar até trabalho de negar. Adeus, Shaoran. Eu vou embora. Espero que ela se torne a sua "vódrasta".**

**Sh: Só por cima do meu cadáver.**

**oOoOoOo**

_Então, mais um capítulo para vocês!_

_Olha só, a Sakura arranjou um aliado para conquistar Shaoran, e pelo andar da carruagem isso não parece estar muito longe de acontecer. Mas parece que daqui pra lá ele ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho de ciúmes._

_Espero que acompanhem o desfecho dessa estória._

_Dúvidas, críticas, elogios e sugestões, é só enviar uma review._

_Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews de Ligia Lima, Mitsuki SCC, Norma CC, Diana Lua, Marcy Bolger e Kathyta. Obrigada mesmo!_

_O próximo capítulo será postado dia 03.09, até lá!_

_CONTINUA..._


	5. Capítulo 5

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo cinco.

Shaoran voltou para sua mesa, furioso por Saky — Sakura — ter lhe proporcionado sua própria surpresinha. Seu avô estava completamente deslumbrado com ela. Era insuportável. Ela queria lhe dar uma lição. Ele estava tão enfurecido que mal conseguia responder aos comentários de amigos, especialmente os dos homens.

— Eu tenho de dar a mão à palmatória, Shaoran. Esse show foi o máximo. Marilyn Monroe e Beleza americana numa só mulher.

— Nota dez. Que belo par de pernas, hein? - disse outro.

— Onde foi que você a encontrou?

— Aposto que ela custou uma fortuna.

O custo era incalculável. Não ter mais Saky como sua assistente pessoal seria uma perda enorme. Foi então que ele se lembrou do cachê astronômico que havia pagado à modelo. Ele quase explodiu ao pensar como Saky o havia enganado.

Sh: Eu não economizei — respondeu ele, usando todo o seu controle para não deixar transparecer o quanto estava se sentindo jogado para escanteio. — Eu só queria agradar o meu avô. — E irritar Saky. Só que, ao final, foi ela quem conseguiu irritá-lo!

— E conseguiu — disse Vanessa, indicando a mesa do avô dele. — Ele está caidinho por ela.

Lá estava ele, apresentando Saky à sua mãe e suas tias. Ela ria, jogando a cabeça para trás. Como se não bastasse, um dos rapazes comentou:

— Ela definitivamente vale cada centavo gasto. Onde foi mesmo que você disse que a descobriu, Shaoran?

— Ora, francamente — interveio Vanessa, — Vocês estão sendo deselegantes com as outras mulheres da mesa.

Shaoran tentou lhe dar a atenção que ela queria, mas fazia tudo da boca para fora. Ele nem conseguia mais achá-la atraente, mas fez o que pôde para se concentrar nela. Não podia dar à sua antiga assistente pessoal o gostinho de perceber que ele estava interessado nela. O espocar das rolhas de champanhe lhe pareceu especialmente irritante. Toda a situação se transformou em motivo de angústia. Ele não via a hora da festa acabar.

Os convidados finalmente começaram a ir embora. Seus amigos decidiram esticar num bar da moda, mas Shaoran não quis acompanhá-los. Vanessa ficou muito irritada quando ele inventou um compromisso. Ele então sugeriu que ela fosse com os outros, o que ela, magoada, disse que realmente faria.

Shaoran ficou tentando entender como a havia achado atraente e desejável até agora. Por orgulho, porém, decidiu que não terminaria o relacionamento com ela enquanto Saky ainda pudesse vê-los juntos.

Ela ainda estava enganchada no braço de seu avô, despedindo-se dos convidados. Shaoran colocou o braço esquerdo em torno da cintura de Vanessa enquanto se aproximavam para ir embora.

Sh: Grande festa, Pop! — disse ele, tentando manter um sorriso no rosto.

Seu avô lhe estendeu a mão.

— Graças a você, meu rapaz. Não sei como lhe agradecer.

S: Sim, a idéia do bolo foi brilhante. Eu me diverti muito com Byron.

Sh: Obrigado — disse ele, com o rosto já tenso. — Eu lhe desejo muito sucesso na sua próxima ocupação, Saky. — Ele não a chamaria de Sakura por nada neste mundo!

— Que será a de esposa, se eu tiver algo a ver com isso — disse Byron, piscando para ela.

— Oh, Byron — disse ela afetadamente. Shaoran sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

O leão que habitava nele rugiu com toda a força, querendo levar Saky Kinomoto de lá imediatamente.

Sh: Você tem como voltar? — perguntou ele, fazendo o melhor que pôde para parecer atencioso.

S: É muita gentileza sua, mas não preciso de transporte. Byron me convidou para ficar aqui com ele, e como estou me divertindo muito na sua companhia...

Sh: E as suas roupas? — A idéia de Saky desfilando no biquíni de rosas durante uma noite particular com seu avô quase o fez agarrá-la pelos cabelos e arrastá-la até a caverna mais próxima.

S: Eu trouxe uma muda de roupas — respondeu ela. — O mordomo guardou a bolsa para mim. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Shaoran.

— Eu tenho certeza de que não — disse Vanessa sarcasticamente. — Muito obrigada pela festa adorável, Byron.

— Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, minha querida. - respondeu.

Sh: Cuide-se, Pop — disse ainda Shaoran, antes de levar Vanessa embora.

— Acho que vou cuidar é de Sakura — gracejou ele. — Nós vamos sair para fazer compras amanhã. — Ele sorriu para ela. — Há lojas incríveis na Doublé Bay. Podemos comer frutos do mar no Doyles. O maitre de lá sempre consegue uma mesa para mim.

S: Oh, meu Deus — disse a _femme-fatale_, aconchegando-se ainda mais ao seu doce benfeitor.

Aquilo já era mais do que ele podia agüentar! Shaoran partiu irado, arrastando Vanessa consigo.

— Não ande tão rápido — protestou ela. — Eu estou usando saltos muito altos.

Sh: Você pode tirá-los se quiser — resmungou ele, perdendo completamente o charme e a elegância.

Vanessa não se conteve.

— Você a queria, não?

Sh: Não queria não! — retrucou ele, enfurecido.

— Você não tirou os olhos dela depois que ela saiu do bolo. Ainda agora queria levá-la para casa. E, o que é pior, agora está irritado porque ela preferiu ficar com Byron.

Sh: Irritado? — repetiu ele, sem acreditar.

— Não precisa se dar até trabalho de negar. Adeus, Shaoran. Eu vou embora. Espero que ela se torne a sua "vódrasta".

Sh: Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Shaoran ficou paralisado com a idéia. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não tinha idéia do que fazer.

Correr atrás de Vanessa não fazia o menor sentido. Ele não queria ficar com ela. Era melhor que o relacionamento deles fosse mesmo rompido, não importando de quem tivesse partido a iniciativa.

Perder Saky Kinomoto, no entanto, era algo completamente diferente.

Ele tinha de lutar. Tinha de vencer.

Ela agora estaria protegida pelo seu avô, mas quando estivesse de novo por conta própria...

Ele estaria esperando por ela à noite, quando ela voltasse ao seu apartamento em Chastwood, e não permitiria, de maneira alguma, que ela batesse a porta na sua cara!

oOoOoOo

Meia-noite... e nada de Sakura voltar para casa!

A frustração de Shaoran era enorme. Ela devia estar passando a noite na mansão Vaucluse. De qualquer modo, não fazia mais sentido ficar ali à espera. Ele pareceria um ciumento ridículo, esperando por ela até tarde da noite, caso ela realmente voltasse, para tirar satisfações. Ele dirigiu de volta até Milsons Point, decidido a ter a última palavra naquela discussão.

Isso, porém, não foi das tarefas mais fáceis. Saky não atendeu o celular no domingo. Shaoran ficou furioso ao considerar a possibilidade de ela ter ido realmente fazer compras e almoçar com Byron. Tentou se acalmar. Só teria de esperar um pouco mais até conseguir encontrá-la.

A segunda-feira trouxe ainda mais frustrações. A assistente substituta o estava levando à loucura com sua incompetência. Saky certamente havia procurado uma mulher com os atributos físicos que ele costumava valorizar. Outro tapa com luva de pelica!

As ligações para a casa de Saky só caíam na secretária eletrônica. Será que ela já tinha saído em viagem de férias? Ou... Não, ele não podia acreditar que ela estivesse realmente se engraçando com seu avô. Aquilo não passava de um jogo... ou não?

Ele ligou para a mansão Vaucluse.

Sh: Aqui é Shaoran. O meu avô está, Wei?

— O sr. Byron saiu — respondeu o mordomo. Shaoran hesitou, mas tinha de saber.

Sh: E a srta. Kinomoto?

— Ela acompanhou o sr. Byron. - Shaoran sentiu o estômago revirar.

Sh: E quando é que eles voltam?

— O jantar será servido no horário habitual, por tanto, suponho que eles voltem um pouco antes disso.

Eles!

Sh: Obrigado, Wei, eu ligo mais tarde.

— Algum recado, senhor?

Sh: Não. Obrigado.

Shaoran não conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho. Será que havia algo mais sério entre os dois? Seu avô podia cobrir uma mulher de luxo, mas isso não seria o suficiente para convencer Saky a se casar com um homem de 80 anos.

Talvez ela tivesse virado a sua assistente pessoal mediante a promessa de algumas gratificações. Seu avô iria explorá-la e tirar o maior prazer disso. E Saky se sairia brilhantemente, como sempre.

Aquilo era quase tão difícil de engolir quanto um casamento. Mas o que é que ele poderia fazer a respeito? Shaoran estava ruminando o problema quando foi avisado de que havia uma chamada de Vanessa Hall.

Sh: Vanessa... O que posso fazer por você? — perguntou, sem emoção.

— Eu acabei de vir de um desfile de modas num almoço de caridade...

Lembrando a ele que ela era a rainha da passarela e que deveria ser valorizada como tal.

— Adivinhe quem estava lá, Shaoran. - Ele sentiu um frio na espinha.

Sh: Diga. — disse ele, percebendo imediatamente o propósito daquele telefonema e decidindo fingir não se importar.

— Byron e a perua do bolo — desferiu ela.

Sh: Eles com certeza estavam se divertindo muito. - jogou verde.

— Ah, sim. O champanhe rolava solto. E por um bom motivo: ela agora está usando um anel com um enorme solitário na mão direita. Um anel de noivado. Parabéns, Shaoran!

oOoOoOo

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Sh: Você não pode se casar com o meu avô! — disse ele, encarando-a com uma intensidade abrasadora.**

**S: Posso sim!**

**Ele balançou a cabeça, numa agitada negativa.**

**Sh: Como é que você pode se casar com um homem tão velho?**

**S: Eu acho que ele tem um espírito muito jovial.**

**Sh: Ele tem um corpo de 80 anos — foi a resposta cortante e venenosa.**

**S: Que ele mantém em excelente forma — respondeu ela, com desdém pela sua ênfase no aspecto físico.**

**Sh: Isso não o torna sexy.**

**S: Seu avô é tão sexy quanto Sean Connery, que mesmo na sua idade é constantemente eleito como um dos artistas mais sensuais do mundo. Ele tem exatamente os mesmos olhos castanhos brilhantes, o mesmo charme, a mesma presença carismática...**

**Sh: Quer dizer que você está feliz com a perspectiva de ir para a cama com ele, um homem com idade para ser seu avô?**

**A idéia era realmente estranha, mas Sakura tinha de continuar representando seu papel e não podia dar a Shaoran a satisfação de ganhar um round sequer daquela luta.**

**S: Por que não? Byron transforma tudo numa experiência muito prazerosa. Ele sabe satisfazer uma mulher.**

**Os olhos de Shaoran se estreitaram subitamente. Perigosas faíscas saltavam deles enquanto olhava fixamente para ela.**

**oOoOoOo**

_Olá, aí está o mais novo capítulo._

_Parece que o plano da Sakura e do Byron está dando certo e o Shaoran não está engolindo nem um pouco essa história de casamento._

_O que será que ele vai fazer para mudar essa situação?_

_Obrigada pelas reviews de NormaCC, Diana Lua, Mitsuki scc, Ligia Lima, Helidiana, Kathyta; muitas de vocsê estão acompanhando desde o início. Obrigada!_

_Próximo capítulo dia 08.09. Até lá!_

_CONTINUA..._


	6. Capítulo 6

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo seis.

Sakura estava começando a apreciar o estilo de vida dos mega-milionários. A suíte que estava ocupando era um luxo só. Seu único trabalho desde que havia ingressado na mansão de Byron era manter a boa aparência e estar disponível para fazer o que quer que Byron decidisse, o que invariavelmente era algo bastante divertido.

Aquele era o melhor começo de férias que ela jamais tivera, embora fosse impossível não pensar em Shaoran e no impacto de sua saída na vida dele. Será que ele havia sentido a sua falta hoje no trabalho? Ou será que a assistente substituta — escolhida a dedo — estava lhe proporcionando o tipo de distração que um _playboy_ apreciava?

Ela olhou para o magnífico anel que Byron havia insistido para que usasse, argumentando que aquela era uma provocação necessária para produzir resultados. Era realmente sedutor, mas nem toda a fortuna do mundo poderia lhe dar o que ela realmente queria. Será que este falso noivado conseguiria fazer com que Shaoran abrisse mão do seu estilo de vida libertino?

Com um profundo suspiro, pegou a escova, determinada a não deixar que a resposta àquela pergunta a abalasse. Ela tinha a sua vida para viver, e no momento, o melhor a fazer era se concentrar em manter uma imagem de noiva perfeita para Byron.

Ela vestiu uma das roupas compradas com ele no dia anterior — um vestido transpassado de bolinhas marrom e branco com um cinto largo de couro marrom demarcando bem a sua cintura. O modelo combinava especialmente com os novos sapatos Ferragamo marrons.

Se Shaoran não agisse conforme ela esperava, seria preciso recomeçar do zero e deixar de lado tudo o que se referia a ele, inclusive o tipo de roupa que ela havia escolhido para se adequar à imagem da sua companhia. Sakura havia adquirido autoconfiança para criar o próprio estilo e usar o que realmente gostava.

Já estava na hora de encontrar um marido, mas seria muito difícil achar alguém com quem ela quisesse viver para sempre depois de Shaoran. Ela balançou a cabeça. Era estúpido fazer comparações. Além do mais, estava convencida de que ele não tinha a menor vocação para o casamento.

Essa, porém, não era a opinião de Byron, que, por isso mesmo, promoveu uma série de situações que pudessem ajudar Shaoran a compreender que ela era a mulher adequada para se casar com ele. A esperança de que seu benevolente casamenteiro estivesse certo continuou batendo em seu coração. Os sonhos não morriam facilmente.

Sakura desceu até o salão principal. Chegando lá, não pôde deixar de pensar que só mesmo os mega-milionários podiam se dar ao luxo de ter sofás brancos. Eles faziam um lindo contraste com os móveis antigos e os tapetes coloridos, mas devia ser dificílimo mantê-los limpos.

Byron, que havia acabado de pegar duas taças de cristal, saudou-a com uma mesura.

— Boas notícias, minha querida — bradou ele, triunfantemente. — Wei acabou de me informar que Shaoran ligou esta tarde e perguntou por você!

Seu pulso acelerou imediatamente ao saber que Shaoran não a havia apagado de sua vida como ela imaginara.

S: Pode ter sido apenas um problema no trabalho - Byron sorriu.

— Ele também perguntou quando é que nós estaríamos de volta. Creio que receberemos uma visita dele esta noite.

S: Ele deve ter ficado irritado por não me encontrar de imediato, só isso. - Falou ela, com medo de acreditar em algo mais e se decepcionar.

— Oh, que moça de pouca fé — brincou Byron. — Você está se esquecendo do nosso trunfo.

S: O anel de noivado? Mas como é que ele já poderia estar sabendo disso?

— Aposto que Vanessa Hall mal pôde esperar para contar a ele.

S: Por quê?

— Porque ela ficou arrasada com o interesse que Shaoran demonstrou por você no sábado. Confie em mim. Eu conheço as mulheres.

Sakura ficou sem argumentos. Byron havia se casado com sete delas, sem contar as outras experiências pela vida afora.

— Ao sucesso, minha querida!

Ela não queria cantar vitória antes do tempo. O brinde de Byron, porém, era irresistível, embora ela não sentisse a mesma confiança que ele. Eles estavam bebericando quando o mordomo entrou.

— Sim, Wei? — perguntou Byron.

— Eu acabei de abrir os portões para o sr. Shaoran, senhor.

— Esplêndido! Bem na hora!- Sakura sentiu um vazio no estômago.

O mordomo, muito cônscio da dignidade a ser mantida no seu cargo, sorriu ao perceber o prazer do patrão.

— Serão três para o jantar, senhor?

— Duvido muito que meu neto queira jantar conosco esta noite. Segure um pouco o jantar até que eu lhe dê um sinal, Wei.

— Como quiser, senhor.

A campainha soou, e Wei foi receber o visitante.

— Isso foi rápido — comentou Byron, divertindo-se com a situação. — Shaoran deve ter vindo a toda velo cidade pela auto-estrada. Está preparada para o confronto, Sakura?

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Aquela era a hora da verdade!

S: A sorte está lançada — disse ela com determinação.

— Essa é a minha garota!

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. Mesmo que aquele arranjo não desse em nada, Byron com certeza havia feito muito pelo seu ego, dando-lhe a certeza de que ela era uma mulher digna do amor de um homem.

— Agora, volte a beber — instruiu ele. — Nós estamos comemorando, lembra? Além do que, o champanhe faz o cérebro borbulhar.

S: Certo! — concordou ela, bebendo apressadamente.

As borbulhas, contudo, vieram mesmo quando Shaoran entrou na sala. Uma descarga percorreu todas as células do seu corpo.

Sh: Pelo visto, é hora dos cumprimentos — disse ele em tom jocoso.

O coração dela disparou. Sakura teve de se segurar para não virar rapidamente para ele. Tinha de manter o autocontrole. Essa era a única maneira de lidar com ele.

— Você está muito bem informado, meu rapaz — respondeu Byron, permitindo que Sakura se recuperasse.

Ela estampou um sorriso no rosto e se virou, erguendo a mão para mostrar o anel.

S: Nós estamos noivos — disse ela alegremente.

O sorriso de Shaoran não expressava felicidade alguma. Não foi suficiente nem mesmo para fazer surgirem as habituais covinhas. Havia um olhar assassino naqueles olhos castanho escuros quando ele a avaliou dos pés à cabeça, ignorando o anel de diamante no qual deveria ter se fixado. Ele estava vestindo os costumeiros jeans e camiseta que usava para trabalhar, mas não havia nada de casual na tensão que emanava dele, o que estava deixando Sakura com os nervos à flor da pele.

Sh: Mas que sorte! Você não vai ter de procurar um novo emprego — disse ele, maliciosamente

.

A insinuação de que ela estava dando o golpe do baú em seu avô deixou o rosto dela em brasa. Não era uma caça-dotes e odiava ser tratada como tal. A razão, porém, a fez compreender que Shaoran não poderia vê-la como outra coisa nas atuais circunstâncias. O tiro sairia pela culatra se ela lhe contasse a verdade.

Byron riu, salvando-a da terrível situação.

— Acho que Sakura vai ficar muito ocupada depois que virar minha esposa. Já posso prever uma programação intensa para nós dois. Uma bela viagem ao redor do mundo para começar...

Sh: Ela é realmente impecável quando se trata de planejamentos — disse Shaoran de maneira cortante. — Um atributo que infelizmente me fez muita falta hoje. A assistente substituta que ela me arranjou é uma desmiolada. Eu gostaria de falar em particular com Saky, se não se importa, Pop. Espero que possamos remediar a bagunça provocada pela sua partida.

Trabalho!

Ele não se importava com ela. Só com o seu precioso trabalho.

— Isso depende dela — corrigiu-o Byron. — Eu gostaria de salientar que você realmente está abusando da sua boa-vontade ao chamá-la de "Saky". Ela sempre odiou isso, como você bem sabe. Creio que essa não seja uma postura muito diplomática para quem espera obter ajuda.

Sh: Você está certo. — Ele fez uma semi-reverência. — Eu gostaria de me desculpar por irritá-la novamente com este assunto. É um mau hábito. — O brilho em seus olhos traduzia mais uma ordem do que um pedido. — Se pudesse me perdoar por isso...

S: Está bem, está bem — disse ela impacientemente, um pouco culpada por ter lhe causado problemas no trabalho. — Sinto muito pela substituta. Achei que fosse gostar dela.

Seu maxilar enrijeceu, como se ela o tivesse atingido no rosto. A escolha deliberada de uma mulher magra e loura para sua substituta havia sido feita a dedo. Mas negócios eram negócios, e ela não deveria ter permitido que questões pessoais influenciassem seu julgamento.

— Bem, eu vou deixá-los a sós para que possam resolver as coisas — disse Byron. — Gostaria de nos acompanhar na refeição? Erguer um brinde ao nosso futuro?

Sh: Não, obrigado — foi a resposta curta e grossa, dada em meio a mais um sorriso amarelo. — Você ganhou uma noiva, mas eu perdi uma funcionária. Não estou muito disposto a beber a isso.

Byron assentiu:

— Eu compreendo. Numa outra oportunidade, talvez. Vou dizer a Wei que você não vai ficar para o jantar.

Sakura sentiu a tensão na sala aumentar após a saída de Byron. Olhou para o champanhe que havia sobrado em sua taça desejando que aquilo pudesse atenuar o imenso desapontamento que estava sentindo. Todo aquele jogo lhe pareceu subitamente sem sentido. Ela, porém, não confessaria a verdade a Shaoran. Seu orgulho insistia para que ela se mantivesse firme.

Sh: Vejo que você já mudou a sua imagem, adequando-se ao estilo de vida de meu avô.

O cinismo de sua voz fez com que ela erguesse o queixo.

S: Eu estou me adequando a mim mesma, Shaoran. Esta sou eu! Estou farta de me adequar a uma imagem externa. Não sou mais a sua... a sua garota-propaganda. Não foi só o seu avô quem fez aniversário na semana passada. Eu também fiz. Não que isso signifique alguma coisa para você, mas para mim é muito importante. Eu sou uma mulher de 29 anos, e não uma adolescente. — Ela pousou a taça e botou as mãos nos quadris. — E o que é melhor: o seu avô gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou. Ele aprova tudo em mim, até mesmo o meu cabelo castanho!

Shaoran ergueu o braço e, com o dedo em riste, disse a ela:

Sh: Eu nunca lhe pedi para mudar a cor do seu cabelo.

S: Não, só para cortar o cabelo que eu deixei crescer por anos. Cabelos longos sempre foram uma tradição na minha família, mas você não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar se eu me importava em cortá-los. Era do seu jeito ou nada feito.

Sh: Você podia ter me dito isso. Nós estávamos negociando.

S: Eu era suficientemente idiota para querer o emprego.

Sh: Suficientemente idiota! — Ele foi tomado de indignação. — Era o emprego perfeito para você. Você se desenvolveu nele. E eu lhe paguei muito bem por ele. Para não falar da gratificação que você recebeu para sair do bolo.

S: Eu mereci cada centavo que me pagou. Você teve precisamente o que queria pelo seu dinheiro, Shaoran Li!

Sh: Não tive não — disse ele, cortando o ar com os braços, mostrando enfaticamente sua frustração.

S: Em que foi que eu o decepcionei? — retrucou ela.

A boca de Shaoran se transformou numa linha tensa. Os olhos dele a encararam com fúria. Seu peito arfava. Ele lançou as mãos para o ar, exasperado, e admitiu:

Sh: Você não me decepcionou. Eu preciso que você volte ao trabalho.

Shaoran estava irritado.

Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito, determinada a se defender de qualquer pedido que ele pudesse fazer. Ela já havia chegado ao limite. Não voltaria a trabalhar com ele.

Sh: Você se virava muito bem antes de mim. Com certeza vai conseguir de novo — afirmou ela com frieza.

Sh: Eu não quero me virar sem você! — disse ele quase gritando. — O que é que eu tenho de fazer para você voltar?

S: Não há nada que você possa me oferecer para me fazer mudar de idéia.

Shaoran encrespou as mãos. Ele olhou para Sakura como se desejasse estrangulá-la. Era óbvio que a violenta descarga de energia que o atravessava precisava ser liberada. Ele começou a caminhar nervosamente pela sala. Ela permaneceu impassível, observando-o com imensa satisfação. Quantas vezes ela não tivera vontade de estrangulá-lo? Era muito bom estar no outro extremo e vê-lo perder o controle da situação.

Sh: Você não pode se casar com o meu avô! — disse ele, encarando-a com uma intensidade abrasadora.

S: Posso sim!

Ele balançou a cabeça, numa agitada negativa.

Sh: Como é que você pode se casar com um homem tão velho?

S: Eu acho que ele tem um espírito muito jovial.

Sh: Ele tem um corpo de 80 anos — foi a resposta cortante e venenosa.

S: Que ele mantém em excelente forma — respondeu ela, com desdém pela sua ênfase no aspecto físico.

Sh: Isso não o torna sexy.

S: Seu avô é tão sexy quanto Sean Connery, que mesmo na sua idade é constantemente eleito como um dos artistas mais sensuais do mundo. Ele tem exatamente os mesmos olhos castanhos brilhantes, o mesmo charme, a mesma presença carismática...

Sh: Quer dizer que você está feliz com a perspectiva de ir para a cama com ele, um homem com idade para ser seu avô?

A idéia era realmente estranha, mas Sakura tinha de continuar representando seu papel e não podia dar a Shaoran a satisfação de ganhar um round sequer daquela luta.

S: Por que não? Byron transforma tudo numa experiência muito prazerosa. Ele sabe satisfazer uma mulher.

Os olhos de Shaoran se estreitaram subitamente. Perigosas faíscas saltavam deles enquanto olhava fixamente para ela.

Sh: Talvez você não conheça nada melhor. É isso, Sakura? Você sempre foi uma boa moça italiana?

Ela apertou os braços com mais força contra o peito, tremendo por dentro. Ele estava vindo em sua direção como se estivesse disposto a testar a sua experiência sexual. Ela foi tomada pelo desejo de saber como seria estar com ele, apesar de um amargo orgulho persistir em lhe dizer que ela só estaria alimentando o seu ego masculino se lhe permitisse alguma intimidade.

S: Isso não é da sua conta! — falou ela de volta.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso sensual, cheio de promessas. Ela se sentiu terrivelmente vulnerável à atração física que ele exercia sobre ela. Se ele a tocasse, se ele a beijasse...

S: Pare aí mesmo onde está, Shaoran Li! — Sua voz soou estridente, defensiva, medrosa.

Ele parou a menos de um braço de distância dela.

Sh: Ora, vamos, Saky — murmurou ele sedutoramente. — Alguma hora tinha de acontecer.

S: Meu nome é **Sakura**.

Ele ignorou o protesto.

Sh: Era excitante, não era? O modo como atacávamos e contra-atacávamos um ao outro, eu lançando um desafio, você o superando...

S: Você é um _playboy_, Shaoran. Eu sou uma mulher de 29 anos. Quero me casar.

Sh: Para quê? Segurança? Isso é tão entediante! O que você realmente precisa é de...

S: Eu quero formar uma família.

Sakura não estava disposta a saber que tipo de necessidades ele poderia suprir. Sabia que qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a ter com ele seria apenas temporária.

Sh: Você pretende ter filhos com o meu avô? — respondeu ele com raiva, incrédulo.

S: Charles Chaplin foi pai aos oitenta — retrucou ela. — Byron tem belos genes para passar adiante. Olhe só para você.

Sh: Eu?

S: Você é inteligente, criativo, bonito. Eu posso ter filhos maravilhosos com Byron.

Sh: Você poderia ter filhos maravilhosos comigo! — contra-atacou ele.

S: Mas você não quer ter filhos.

Sh: Quem disse?

S: Quer?

A pergunta à queima roupa deixou-o perplexo.

Sh: Eu nunca pensei sobre isso.

S: Certo — disse ela jocosamente.

Sh: Isso não significa que eu não possa pensar no assunto.

S: Por quantos anos?

Ele hesitou, e ela então desferiu o golpe final:

S: Eu quero formar uma família logo, Shaoran. Você é um _playboy_ com quem eu só vou perder o meu tempo; portanto, saia da minha vida e permaneça fora dela.

Sh: Deixando-a para o meu avô? — A expressão em seu rosto mudou violentamente. A momentânea incerteza foi engolida por uma determinação apaixonada.— De jeito nenhum! — disse ele, envolvendo-a num abraço com um brilho selvagem nos olhos. — Você não vai se casar com ele de jeito nenhum! Você é minha, Sakura Kinomoto!Toda minha!

Sakura estava tão atônita com a possessividade contida na voz de Shaoran e o repentino impacto de se ver envolta em seu abraço, junto ao seu corpo musculoso, que não fez nem disse nada para impedir que ele colasse sua boca na dela, aproveitando-se do susto que a havia feito afastar os lábios. A língua de Shaoran invadiu-a, provocando-a, incitando-a a responder aos seus estímulos, numa excitação crescente.

Ela se entregou àquela sensação, abandonando qualquer resquício de razão que ainda lhe restava. Seu coração batia enlouquecido, seus pulmões imploravam por ar, suas pernas tremiam. Ela havia perdido completamente o controle. Seus braços se descruzaram para se enroscar em torno do pescoço dele, aumentando ainda mais a intimidade daquela conexão.

Sakura retribuiu ao beijo com a mesma avidez de Shaoran, muitas e muitas vezes, excitada por sentir o poder que exercia sobre ele. Ele a apertou com mais força contra o corpo, numa urgência selvagem. Ela se deleitou ao sentir o coração dele descompassado, os músculos tensos de suas coxas e a rigidez de sua ereção que se insinuava contra a sua carne macia.

Ele a desejava.

A consciência disso libertou-a das últimas amarras que ainda a prendiam, permitindo que ela desse vazão à intensidade do próprio desejo. As mãos de Shaoran deslizaram pelas suas costas, curvando-se sobre suas nádegas, erguendo-a para moldar seu corpo ainda mais intimamente ao dele. Sakura roçou o corpo contra o dele, numa oferta, rendendo-se à primitiva urgência de provocar nele a mesma excitação febril que tomava conta dela.

O orgulho havia sido completamente deixado de lado. A necessidade de satisfazer todos os seus anseios mais secretos era devastadora.

— A-ham!

O forte pigarro parecia vir de muito longe, um som estranho, invadindo um momento que deveria ter permanecido íntimo e privado. Shaoran ergueu o rosto num reflexo para então rapidamente esconder o dela na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro, numa atitude protetora.

— Perdoe-me, senhor...

A voz formal de Wei penetrou no turbilhão interno de Sakura, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ela percebeu que Shaoran estava tomando fôlego para responder ao mordomo.

O que ele iria dizer? Como pretendia explicar aquilo?

— O sr. Byron está na biblioteca — anunciou Wei com surpreendente sangue-frio. — Ele gostaria de saber quanto tempo ainda vai durar esse... Hã... tête-à-tête.

Sh: Só mais um minuto, Wei — respondeu Shaoran com voz rouca. — Por favor, informe o meu avô que nós o encontraremos em seguida na biblioteca.

S: Nós? Para quê?

Sakura sabia que sua aparente indiferença por Shaoran havia irremediavelmente caído por terra depois que ela havia sucumbido àquela paixão desenfreada. Tentou desesperadamente recuperar o bom senso antes de ousar encará-lo. Ele ainda a mantinha junto de si. Ela não tinha forças, nem vontade de se desvencilhar.

— Está bem, senhor — disse Wei solenemente.

Sakura ouviu a porta sendo fechada. Shaoran respirou ainda mais fundo e passou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos dela, sussurrando seu nome.

Sh: Sakura?

Seu verdadeiro nome. Ouvi-lo dito por ele num tom tão amável fez seu coração saltar.

Ela queria ouvir mais. Queria que ele lhe dissesse que estava tão atordoado pela força daquela paixão quanto ela. A carícia em sua cabeça, porém, significava que ele queria que ela a erguesse e olhasse para ele. Ela obedeceu, respirando fundo, compreendendo que uma troca de olhares diria muito mais no momento que mil palavras.

Não havia sinal de diversão nos olhos dele. Nenhuma centelha de triunfo. Seu rosto estava muito sério, e seu olhar, preso ao dela com uma intensidade magnética que impossibilitava qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Sh: Eu quero você. Você me quer — afirmou ele, retornando então ao argumento inicial. — Você não pode se casar com meu avô.

Não havia mais como negar que ela o queria. Sakura não tinha mesmo intenção de se casar com Byron. Ela não sabia aonde esta história com Shaoran ia dar. Talvez em lugar nenhum, mas era impossível persistir na farsa do noivado depois do que havia acabado de acontecer. O jogo havia chegado ao fim, independentemente de qual viesse a ser o resultado final.

S: Você tem razão — disse ela. — Eu não posso me casar com seu avô.

Sh: Ótimo! — disse ele, aliviado. — Estou feliz por você ter decidido isso.

A insistência de Shaoran para que rompesse seu relacionamento com Byron lhe causou mal-estar. Ele parecia apenas empenhado em libertá-la de qualquer outro compromisso para poder voltar a brincar com ela.

S: Eu não vou voltar a trabalhar com você — disse ela enfaticamente, com um olhar desafiador.

Sh: Falaremos disso mais tarde. Agora precisamos ir até a biblioteca para contar a novidade ao meu avô. Quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, melhor.

Com o braço ainda ao redor de sua cintura, ele a conduziu até a porta antes que ela pudesse se dar conta de seu intento. Sakura deteve-se por um instante, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer dentro da biblioteca. Ela e Byron tinham um acordo. Era melhor que eles conversassem a sós.

S: Não, você não vai fazer isso — disparou ela. Shaoran franziu a testa ante a sua resistência.

Sh: Fazer o quê?

S: Eu mesma vou contar a Byron.

Sh: Você precisa do meu apoio — insistiu ele, não gostando nem um pouco da idéia de se separar dela.

Será que ele estava com medo de que ela mudasse de idéia?

Abalar a autoconfiança dele lhe pareceu uma ótima idéia. Shaoran Li estava certo demais de que as coisas estavam tomando o rumo que ele queria. Ela não ia permitir que ele voltasse a dirigir sua vida.

S: É muita covardia se apoiar em outra pessoa quando o assunto a tratar é tão pessoal — argumentou ela. — Sou eu quem deve uma explicação a ele. Você só agravaria a situação, Shaoran.

Sh: Mas eu faço parte dela!

S: Só na medida em que me fez perceber que eu não havia avaliado corretamente o peso de um dos fatores do meu plano — disse ela o mais maliciosamente possível, tentando minimizar a importância de seus sentimentos por ele.

Ele ficou chocado.

Sh: Você estava me usando como uma medida?

Ela se fez de boba.

S: Não era essa a intenção?

Sh: Não... sim... não... — Ele balançou a cabeça, numa confusão enraivecida. — Eu fiz o que queria fazer há muito tempo! — Seus olhos se incendiaram. — E não me diga que você não queria isso também!

S: Eu satisfiz a minha curiosidade, Shaoran. Obrigada pela experiência. Agora, se me der licença, Byron está esperando.

Ela aproveitou a distração dele e se desvencilhou do seu braço, seguindo em direção à porta antes que ele pudesse se recompor e dizer mais alguma coisa.

Sh: Você não pode continuar aqui, Sakura. Seria jogar sal na ferida. Eu vou esperar você falar com meu avô para levá-la para casa.

Byron não ficaria magoado. Era muito mais provável que ficasse eufórico por ter conseguido provocar o neto a tomar uma atitude em relação a ela. Ele devia estar esperando impacientemente para saber das novidades.

A resolução na voz de Shaoran, porém, a deteve. Será que ele estava realmente interessado nela, ou apenas em vencer aquela disputa? É claro que ela teria de deixar aquela casa depois de romper o noivado, mas isso era realmente irrelevante. O importante agora era saber quais eram os verdadeiros sentimentos de Shaoran em relação a ela.

Ela olhou para ele, com o coração acelerado, na esperança de ver algo mais do que apenas a determinação de fazer as coisas ao seu modo.

Sh: Wei vai conseguir alguém para fazer as suas malas e levá-las até o carro — continuou ele, assumindo o comando.

S: Eu posso chamar um táxi — disse ela, tentando descobrir mais sobre os sentimentos dele.

Sh: Não — disse ele, com um brilho beligerante nos olhos. — Você vem comigo, Sakura.

Ela instintivamente desafiou o seu poder, erguendo o queixo em rebeldia.

S: Por que eu deveria?

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, evocando a intimida de que ambos tinham compartilhado havia pouco e o completo abandono com que ela havia se entregado ao desejo que ele fomentara nela com seus beijos.

Sh: Porque nós temos negócios pendentes — disse ele, aludindo à perspectiva de uma satisfação sexual completa.

Sakura tremeu, sabendo que ele tentaria levá-la para a cama se a levasse para casa. A escolha estava em suas mãos.

oOoOoOo

**No próximo capítulo:**

— **As malas podem ser sempre desfeitas se não for esta a vontade do meu patrão — considerou Wei. — Além do mais, isso vai apressar as coisas se os acontecimentos realmente se desenrolarem desta maneira...**

**E de que outro modo eles poderiam se desenrolar? - pensou Shaoran impacientemente.**

**Era óbvio que o mordomo não estava feliz em acatar suas ordens, apesar de saber que elas eram apropriadas naquelas circunstâncias.**

— **Muito bem — decidiu Wei, finalmente. — Se o senhor abrir o seu carro, sr. Shaoran, farei com que os pertences da srta. Kinomoto sejam levados até lá. Eu vou ficar muito triste por vê-la partir. Uma jovem tão amável...**

**Sh: Que não tinha a intenção de cometer um erro, mas cometeu — cortou Shaoran, querendo mais ação e menos conversa.**

**Wei ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Creio que é muito fácil uma jovem cometer um erro com o senhor, sr. Shaoran.**

**Sh: Eu estava me referindo ao meu avô! — respondeu ele, exasperado.**

— **Bem, senhor, isto é uma questão de opinião. Com licença, preciso cuidar das bagagens.**

**oOoOoOo**

_Mais um capítulo e dessa vez maior que os outros, notaram?_

_A cena do beijo deles eu iria deixar para o próximo, mas resolvi não fazer essa maldade._

_Mas e então? Será que o Shaoran conseguirá mesmo levar a Sakura embora da casa de Byron para resolver seus negócios pendentes com ela?_

_O próximo capítulo com essa resposta será postado dia 12.09. Até lá!_

_Obrigada as reviews de: Diana Lua, Marcy Bolger (que bom que continua acompanhando!), SrtaRafhaela, Ligia Lima e Kathyta. Beijos para vocês!_

_CONTINUA..._


	7. Capítulo 7

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo sete.

Negócios pendentes...

Havia uma verdade terrível naquelas palavras.

Terrível e sedutora.

Ela desejava aquele homem mais do que havia desejado qualquer homem antes. Seu instinto falou mais forte, fazendo-a esquecer seu lado racional, que insistia em lhe dizer que ela seria apenas mais uma na vida daquele _playboy_ se cedesse aos seus encantos.

Ela sabia que acabaria se magoando quando Shaoran desse um fim a esta história, mas não queria se arrepender por não ter tido esta experiência com ele. A submissão, porém, não combinava em nada com ela. Shaoran teria de se esforçar para obter o seu consentimento. Isso lhe daria uma medida do sentimento dele por ela.

S: Faça o que quiser — disse ela, como se não se importasse. — Eu tenho de dizer a Byron que não posso me casar com ele.

Shaoran teve de se conter para não jogá-la sobre os ombros e carregá-la até o carro. Sakura Kinomoto não o havia apenas irritado. Estava mexendo com seus brios.

Ela havia sido sua por um breve e encantador momento alguns minutos antes, mas já retomara a antiga postura beligerante, superando o desafio proposto por ele e lançando-lhe outro. Ele pelo menos tinha conseguido fazer com que ela rompesse aquele intolerável noivado com seu avô. A entrada de Wei havia sido providencial. Ele era uma testemunha perfeita. Não havia como Sakura fingir que não fora cúmplice de tudo aquilo.

Não que ele tivesse medo que ela o fizesse, Sakura era íntegra demais para isso.

Ela se comprometia integralmente em tudo o que fazia, o que, na verdade, tornava a idéia de fazer sexo com ela ainda mais excitante. Ele havia tido uma pequena prova hoje à noite. E queria mais. Muito mais.

Shaoran saiu à procura de Wei, encontrando-o na cozinha, supervisionando o preparo do jantar. Pediu para falar com ele em particular e explicou-lhe a necessidade de acelerar a partida da srta. Kinomoto.

— O senhor está certo de que é esse o desejo dela? — perguntou Wei, franzindo a testa diante do plano dele.

Sh: Ela sabe que eu estou fazendo isso, Wei. É uma questão de sensibilidade. A srta. Kinomoto está neste momento na biblioteca, rompendo o noivado com o meu avô. Depois que...

— Eu estou entendo aonde o senhor quer chegar, mas — disse ele balançando a cabeça — não creio que o sr. Byron aprovaria esta decisão impulsiva.

Sh: É sempre melhor fazer um corte certeiro, Wei — afirmou Shaoran.

— As malas podem ser sempre desfeitas se não for esta a vontade do meu patrão — considerou Wei. — Além do mais, isso vai apressar as coisas se os acontecimentos realmente se desenrolarem desta maneira...

E de que outro modo elas poderiam se desenrolar? - pensou Shaoran impacientemente.

Era óbvio que o mordomo não estava feliz em acatar suas ordens, apesar de saber que elas eram apropriadas naquelas circunstâncias.

— Muito bem — decidiu Wei, finalmente. — Se o senhor abrir o seu carro, sr. Shaoran, farei com que os pertences da srta. Kinomoto sejam levados até lá. Eu vou ficar muito triste por vê-la partir. Uma jovem tão amável...

Sh: Que não tinha a intenção de cometer um erro, mas cometeu — cortou Shaoran, querendo mais ação e menos conversa.

Wei ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Creio que é muito fácil uma jovem cometer um erro com o senhor, sr. Shaoran.

Sh: Eu estava me referindo ao meu avô! — respondeu ele, exasperado.

— Bem, senhor, isto é uma questão de opinião. Com licença, preciso cuidar das bagagens.

Aquilo que havia ocorrido entre ele e Sakura não era um erro!

Shaoran sempre gostara muito de seu avô. Esperava que ele não ficasse por demais ofendido por seu comportamento esta noite. No amor e na guerra valia tudo, e ele já o havia prevenido desde a sua festa de aniversário que considerava Sakura Kinomoto sua.

Se ela não tivesse resolvido bancar a independente e se seu avô não a tivesse apoiado nessa empreitada, nada disto teria acontecido. Ele simplesmente a estava tomando de volta. Não havia nada de errado nisso.

Ele tinha de admitir que seu avô poderia estar obcecado por ela, uma vez que lhe havia proposto casamento. Mas como é que se poderia levar os seus casamentos a sério se nenhum deles tinha durado mais que alguns poucos anos?

A idéia de que Sakura talvez pudesse ter deixado aquela relação progredir o incomodou. Ela era uma mulher com muita força de vontade e seu avô, um homem de 80 anos. Talvez ele tivesse encarado este como o seu último casamento e ficasse muito magoado com ele por tê-lo impedido de realizar seu intento.

Sh: Droga, droga, droga! — resmungou ele, percebendo que sua atitude podia tê-lo colocado numa posição muito delicada.

Era melhor ele encarar a situação de frente. Nada de sair correndo com Sakura sem falar com o avô. Era melhor descobrir o tamanho do problema e fazer o melhor para não piorar as coisas.

Ele inspirou o ar frio da noite enquanto esperava na Ferrari para colocar o que fosse necessário no porta-malas. Não poderia ser muita coisa, a menos que as compras em Doublé Bay tivessem sido o supra-sumo da extravagância, não deixando à Sakura pretexto algum para voltar.

A impaciência tomou conta dele, fazendo com que o tempo que o criado de seu avô demorou para trazer as coisas dela — uma maleta passar a noite e um monte de sacolas de compras — parecesse uma eternidade.

Sh: Isso é tudo? — perguntou, abrindo o porta-malas.

— É claro, senhor. Eu nunca deixo nada para trás — respondeu Wei arrogantemente.

Sh: Bem, você vai ter de deixar a sita. Kinomoto para trás muito em breve — lançou ele, já fora de si com a situação.

— Isso vai ser uma pena — comentou Wei, guardando as bolsas, acrescentando ainda, com um olhar repreensivo: — O sr. Byron estava muito feliz desde que a sita. Kinomoto veio para cá.

Sh: Não foram nem três dias! — disse Shaoran, lutando internamente contra o sentimento de culpa que crescia dentro dele. Ele não costumava se sentir culpado por nada.

— Na idade do sr. Byron, cada dia de felicidade é precioso. Talvez o senhor seja jovem demais para compreender isso.

Wei voltou para a mansão. Shaoran fechou o porta-malas com força, trancou a Ferrari e foi atrás dele. Sakura certamente já tivera tempo suficiente para contar as novidades ao seu avô. Por que então estaria demorando tanto? Ele tinha de entrar lá e botar tudo em ordem, assegurar-se de que ela iria embora com ele ainda hoje.

Tomado por um sentimento de urgência, Shaoran entrou na biblioteca sem bater. O avô estava apoiado numa mesa de mogno, parecendo relaxado e no controle da situação. Sakura estava recostada na grande poltrona de leitura, parecendo igualmente à vontade, de pernas cruzadas e braços apoiados na poltrona. Shaoran percebeu imediatamente que não havia tensão no ar, nem uma pitada de estresse. Era como se eles estivessem simplesmente conversando.

Sh: O que está acontecendo? — perguntou ele.

O tom cortante fez seu avô erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa a você, Shaoran. Você vem aqui sob o pretexto de que precisa de ajuda no trabalho...

Sh: Mas eu realmente senti falta dela no trabalho - A declaração veemente provocou um sorriso irônico da parte de Byron.

— Não há dúvida de que sentiu. Mas isso por acaso justifica você usar todo seu charme para tirá-la de mim?

Shaoran sentiu uma onda de culpa invadi-lo.

Sh: Eu sinto muito, mas ela não deveria se casar com você, Pop. — Ele olhou para Sakura. — Você ainda não lhe disse?

S: Sim, eu disse — respondeu ela, erguendo a mão para que ele visse o enorme e brilhante diamante. — Eu até me ofereci para devolver o anel a Byron...

Ela ainda o estava usando!

— Eu convenci Sakura a ficar com ele — prosseguiu o avô.

Sh: Por quê? — gritou Shaoran, enquanto a confusão e a frustração davam fim a qualquer resquício de culpa que ele ainda pudesse estar sentindo.

— Meu rapaz, eu já vivi tempo suficiente para dar tanta importância a este tipo de pecadinhos. Isso não passa de fogo de palha. Quanto tempo isso vai durar, afinal? Três meses no máximo? O que você acha, Sakura?

Ela suspirou.

S: Três meses, talvez, Byron.

Sh: E se não for assim? — perguntou irritado.

— Eu posso esperar — disse o seu avô. — Ficarei feliz em consolá-la quando isso acabar e voltar triste e arrependida.

Sh: Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Quem sabe eu mesmo não me caso com ela?

Isto abalou a confiança de Byron.

— Você não está falando sério.

Sakura também olhou para ele, surpresa.

S: E desistir da sua vida de _playboy_?

Sh: Nós conversaremos sobre isso quando chegar a hora — retrucou Shaoran, recuando instintivamente frente a um comprometimento daquele tamanho. Ele olhou para o avô, desejando que aquilo tudo acabasse logo.

Sh: Eu sinto muito por tirá-lo de combate, mas você não deveria ter enveredado por esse caminho, Pop. Sakura e eu já tínhamos uma história em andamento muito antes de você conhecê-la, e eu não estou disposto a abrir mão disso.

— Parece-me que você não soube lhe dar o devido valor. Não se esqueça de que eu sim a tratarei como você merece, Sakura. — contra-argumentou Byron.

Sh: Desista, Pop! — pediu Shaoran, exasperado. — Sakura, as suas coisas já estão no meu carro. Vamos embora agora. Já dissemos tudo o que precisava ser dito.

Nenhuma briga. Isso pelo menos era um alívio. Ela se ergueu obedientemente da poltrona, mas, antes de partir, dirigiu-se ainda ao avô dele, para beijá-lo na bochecha e dizer calorosamente:

S: Obrigada por tudo, Byron. Você foi muito gentil.

— Eu sempre terei muito prazer na sua companhia, minha querida. Tome cuidado com o meu neto. Ele ainda tem muito que amadurecer.

Shaoran tensionou o maxilar. Ele não estava disposto a permanecer ali e discutir a esse respeito. Seu objetivo principal era tirar Sakura de lá e acabar com qualquer possibilidade de ela reconsiderar o casamento com seu avô.

Ele prendeu o braço dela com firmeza em torno do seu e seguiu com ela até o carro. Ela o seguia por livre e espontânea vontade, mas o ostentoso anel de noivado ainda brilhava provocantemente no seu dedo. Não mais por muito tempo, prometeu ele solenemente a si mesmo. Ele faria com que ela o tirasse antes que eles fossem para a cama e se asseguraria de que ela nunca mais quisesse colocá-lo novamente.

... 000 ...

**No próximo capítulo:**

**S: Eu não gosto que brinquem comigo — respondeu ela. — Não sei o que estou fazendo com você aqui. Eu deveria ter ficado com Byron.**

**Sh: Não.**

**S: Você vai continuar brincando comigo, só que agora de outro modo.**

**Sh: Tudo deixou de ser um jogo no momento em que você abandonou a arena, Sakura — disse ele, com surpreendente seriedade.**

**S: E do que é que se trata agora, então? Conseguir o que você quer?**

**Sh: Não. Trata-se de compartilhar alguma coisa especial — disse ele, sem desviar o olhar. — Algo que nenhum de nós vai experimentar com mais ninguém.**

**... 000 ...**

_Mais um capítulo!_

_E não é que o Shaoran conseguiu mesmo tirar a Sakura da casa de Byron! E está se empenhando para ter ela para si. Será que ela irá conseguir resistir ou irá se entregar?_

_Obrigada a Angel Cullen McFellou; Mitsuki SCC e Kathyta pelas reviews! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo novo._

_Até o próximo._

_CONTINUA... _


	8. Capítulo 8

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo oito.

...

_"Sh: ...Quem sabe eu mesmo não me caso com ela..."_

Ele tinha dito a palavra mágica.

Sakura tentou ser racional e ponderar que aquela declaração surpreendente havia sido proferida sob extrema provocação, mas estava fraquejando frente à possibilidade de Shaoran estar falando sério. Ele com certeza não diria uma coisa dessas somente para convencê-la a voltar a trabalhar com ele. Também não parecia muito provável que ele tivesse dito isso só para ganhar a parada do avô. Apesar de nervosa pela perspectiva de ficar no vamente perto dele no carro, ela não pôde deixar de se excitar com a determinação que ele demonstrara em levá-la embora. Ele queria ficar com ela. Queria ficar íntimo dela. E pensar que apenas três dias antes ela havia desistido de Shaoran e de seu estilo de vida errante.

Será que ela tinha agido corretamente ao fazer o jogo de Byron?

Afinal, ela havia enganado Shaoran e o levado a tomar um caminho pelo qual ele talvez nunca tivesse optado sozinho. Mas será que ela alguma vez teria tido a chance de chegar tão perto de Shaoran Li e até mesmo de se casar com ele se não o tivesse feito? Será que ele seria um bom marido? Um bom pai? Como ela poderia acreditar nele?

A Ferrari vermelha não sugeria em nada a personalidade de um homem do tipo família. Aliás, bem ao contrário. Era provavelmente loucura pensar em se casar com ele. Talvez tivessem um caso, no máximo. Ela não podia negar que estava terrivelmente tentada de ter ele como amante, mas esta perspectiva a deixava muito nervosa. Ele havia tido muitas mulheres. Como ela poderia se comparar a elas?

Ele a acomodou, fechou a porta do carro e deu a volta para assumir seu lugar. Seu porte másculo e atlético a fez tremer. Sabia que em breve teria a chance de vê-lo nu, sentir o seu corpo desnudo. Ela tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia fantasiado essa cena, mas a iminência de ela virar realidade a estava deixando apavorada.

Eles partiram, compartilhando uma proximidade que nunca haviam tido antes. Ele teve de diminuir a velocidade do carro para esperar que os portões fossem abertos. Aproveitou para pousar a mão na dela.

Sh: Você está bem, Sakura? — perguntou ele, num tom surpreendentemente gentil.

Seus olhos escuros vasculharam os dela em busca de algum sinal de que ela estava com ele, não só fisicamente, mas também em espírito.

S: Eu não sei — respondeu ela tremulamente. — Partir assim com você parece um salto impetuoso no escuro.

Ele apertou sua mão para acalmá-la.

Sh: Não se preocupe. Deixe o barco correr.

S: Você nunca pensa no que está fazendo?

Sh: Eu não tenho de pensar sobre isso. Nós dois temos tudo a ver. Você sabe disso.

Os olhos de Shaoran transmitiam convicção absoluta. Satisfeito por esclarecer a situação, ele tirou a mão da dela para mudar de marcha e voltar a se concentrar na direção.

S: Não tínhamos tudo a ver até eu me transformar numa loura para o número do bolo — resmungou ela. O que a fez lembrar... — O que aconteceu com Vanessa Hall?Vocês não estavam namorando?

Sh: Vanessa e eu rompemos no sábado.

S: Por minha causa?

Sh: Sim. Por sua causa. — Ele lhe lançou um olhar rápido e ardente. — Vamos esclarecer uma coisa: Vanessa não passou de uma conveniência social na minha vida.

Sh: Assim como eu era uma conveniência no trabalho — disse ela com amargura.

Sh: Não. Você nunca foi uma conveniência — negou ele enfaticamente.

S: O que eu era então? — desafiou ela, ainda precisando de uma prova do seu sentimento por ela.

Sh: A luz da minha vida. Que tal essa? — disse ele lançando-lhe um sorriso, retomando o seu jeito de _playboy_. — E eu não estou disposto a deixar que ela se apague.

Será que ele estava realmente falando sério ou só jogando charme?

S: E quando foi que eu me tornei a luz da sua vida? — perguntou ela, acrescentando jocosamente: — No sábado à tarde?

O sorriso de Shaoran transformou-se imediatamente numa careta contrariada.

Sh: Isso não é fogo de palha, Sakura. Tudo começou já na sua primeira entrevista e foi crescendo ao longo do tempo. Por que foi que você quis ir embora?

Ela deu de ombros, mas decidida a conversar. O silêncio deixava margem para muitas dúvidas e preocupações.

S: Eu estava farta de ser a sua bonequinha — respondeu ela.

Sh: Humm... eu sempre achei que você ia fugir da raia mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Aquilo a instigou:

S: Ah, é? Eu sempre achei que você esperava que eu ficasse ao seu dispor pelo tempo que você bem entendesse.

Sh: Não. Eu só estava vendo até onde podia provocá-la. Achei que você explodiria com a idéia do bolo, mas você se conteve e me deu o troco de uma maneira espetacular. Uma tática, devo dizer, admirável pela total ousadia, até o meu avô embarcar na história e tentar me tirar da jogada.

S: Você não estava na jogada, Shaoran. Você estava com Vanessa Hall — lembrou-lhe ela.

Era muito lindo chamá-la de luz da sua vida, mas e as outras, eram o quê? Velinhas?

Sh: Acredite em mim. Vanessa sabia exatamente o quanto eu estava na jogada ao final da festa de sábado.

S: O quê? Você teve de me perder primeiro para decidir que me queria? — alfinetou Sakura, frustrada.

Sh: Eu já lhe disse. O nosso envolvimento já existe há muito tempo. Mas nós trabalhávamos tão bem juntos que eu tive medo de botar tudo a perder.

S: E nem se preocupou em saber como é que eu me sentia a respeito.

A atenção dele voltou-se instantaneamente para ela.

Sh: E como é que você se sentia?

Sakura calou a boca. Aquelas palavras perigosas haviam saltado de sua boca. Ela sabia que não podia entregar as coisas de bandeja para Shaoran Li. Ele ia se aproveitar do que ela dissesse e acabar tirando proveito da situação. Ela tinha de esconder sua obsessão por ele e tentar descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções.

S: Eu não gosto que brinquem comigo — respondeu ela. — Não sei o que estou fazendo com você aqui. Eu deveria ter ficado com Byron.

Sh: Não.

S: Você vai continuar brincando comigo, só que agora de outro modo.

Sh: Tudo deixou de ser um jogo no momento em que você abandonou a arena, Sakura — disse ele, com surpreendente seriedade.

S: E do que é que se trata agora, então? Conseguir o que você quer?

Sh: Não. Trata-se de compartilhar alguma coisa especial — disse ele, sem desviar o olhar. — Algo que nenhum de nós vai experimentar com mais ninguém.

Ela inspirou rapidamente para tentar desfazer o aperto que sentia no coração. Aquilo era o que mais a assustava. Nunca mais ser capaz de encontrar alguém com a mesma capacidade de mexer com ela daquele modo. Seu instinto lhe dizia que ele obteria um poder ainda maior sobre os seus sentimentos se ela fosse para a cama com ele. Mas se ela não fosse, talvez deixasse de viver a experiência mais intensa de toda a sua vida.

S: Eu não sei se acredito que isso seria algo especial para você — disse ela, suspirando. — Talvez esteja pensando que pode me seduzir para me convencer a voltar a trabalhar para você.

Sh: Eu não seduzo. Só me envolvi com mulheres que queriam estar comigo. Eu gostaria muito que você voltasse a trabalhar comigo porque acho que nós formamos uma bela equipe e não creio que alguém possa ocupar o seu lugar.

Aquelas palavras extremamente sedutoras destruíram completamente o cinismo que ela havia se esforçado para manter. Ela queria ser sua parceira em tudo e sabia que ninguém ocuparia o lugar dele em sua vida também. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que fosse possível esquecer todo o resto e simplesmente deixar as coisas acontecerem. Ela podia se dar um prazo de três meses, não podia? Caso as coisas não saíssem da maneira como ela desejava, ela poderia romper e ir embora. Mas será que seria capaz de fazê-lo depois de ter ido tão fundo?

Por que não se deixar levar pelas emoções? Ela já não havia feito isso antes? Será que realmente havia escolhido investir numa carreira, ou tudo não passava de revolta contra as regras ditadas por seu pai? Será que a motivação para cortar o cabelo e mudar sua imagem tinha sido mesmo o emprego na Assinaturas Sonoras ou o desejo de fazer com que Shaoran Li a enxergasse como uma mulher?

Sua cabeça estava doendo de tanto se esforçar para fazer a opção certa. Seu coração repetia-lhe continuamente: Deixe que as coisas sigam seu rumo. Você sabe que quer que isso aconteça.

Shaoran inquietou-se com o silêncio dela. Será que ele tinha dito o suficiente para derrubar as barreiras que ela estava tentando erguer entre eles? Ela estava muito quieta, e Saky — Sakura — raramente ficava sem palavras quando tinha um ponto de vista a defender. Ele tinha de se controlar. Se errasse o nome dela mais uma vez, acabaria perdendo-a para sempre.

Ele percebeu que ela estava de olhos fechados. Aquilo era um mau sinal. Sua mente certamente estava maquinando algo contra ele, lembrando-se de Vanessa Hall e de todas as outras mulheres que haviam cruzado a sua vida e a sua cama desde que ela havia virado sua assistente pessoal. Ele não podia culpá-la por não acreditar que ela ocupava um lugar único e especial em seu coração. Mas era verdade. E ele tinha de fazer o que fosse preciso para não perdê-la.

Apenas quinze minutos os separavam do aparta mento dela em Chastwood. Ele já a havia deixado lá depois de algumas reuniões mais longas. Ela nunca o havia convidado a entrar e ele nunca tinha se insinuado, sabendo que aquele seria um território muito perigoso, íntimo demais. Tentador demais.

Mas isso já não importava. Ele ansiava por tê-la em seus braços novamente e reacender o fogo da paixão. Beijá-la tinha sido uma experiência devastadora. Ela certamente havia se sentido da mesma forma. Ela não podia simplesmente dar as costas àquilo tudo. Ninguém em sã consciência o faria.

Um sinal vermelho o forçou a parar. Aquilo lhe deu chance de olhar melhor para ela. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Havia um certo ar triste em seu rosto, como se ela tivesse desistido de lutar contra ele, mas não estivesse feliz com sua decisão.

Ele teve vontade de se inclinar sobre ela e beijá-la, trazê-la de volta à vida, mas o carro de trás buzinou nervosamente, avisando que o sinal já abrira. Shaoran voltou novamente a atenção para a estrada e continuou dirigindo, dizendo a si mesmo que seria extremamente cuidadoso com ela quando chegassem ao seu destino.

Ele desligou o carro. Tempo encerrado, pensou Sakura. Não havia como escapar da situação agora. Com um suspiro de resignação, ela abriu os olhos e viu que eles estavam estacionados bem em frente ao seu apartamento. Shaoran a havia trazido para casa, conforme prometera.

Era um antigo edifício de apenas quatro apartamentos. Ela morava no primeiro andar, do lado direito. Ele nunca havia entrado lá. Nem ela havia entrado na cobertura dele em Milson's Point, onde ele, sem dúvida, havia entretido diversas mulheres. Sakura sentiu repulsa ao pensar nisso, jurando a si mesma que nunca iria com ele até lá. Sé fosse realmente fazer sexo com ele, seria na sua própria cama, onde ela jamais havia compartilhado tal intimidade com ninguém.

Seu coração quase pulou do peito quando Shaoran saltou do carro e seguiu em sua direção. A qualquer segundo ela estaria do lado de fora, ao lado dele e então... Ele abriu a porta. Ela ficou momentaneamente paralisada de medo, incapaz de fazer um movimento sequer. Shaoran ajudou-a a sair do carro. A proximidade do corpo dele mexeu com ela. Parecia que todo o seu corpo havia sido atingido por uma forte descarga elétrica. Será que ele ia beijá-la? Ela olhou para cima, agitada e perdida. Os olhos dele procuraram os dela várias vezes. A tensão que emanava dele a mantinha mais cativa do que suas mãos. O que será que ele estava procurando? O que ele queria encontrar?

Ele não a beijou.

Sh: Suba e abra a porta — disse ele, abruptamente. — Eu vou tirar as suas coisas do porta-malas e levá-las para lá.

Livre novamente para se mover, Sakura se refez e caminhou até a porta da frente. Eu voltei a ser o seu fantoche, pensou ela, agindo de acordo com as ordens dele. Percebeu então que a chave havia ficado na bolsa que estava com Shaoran. Em vez de voltar, porém, decidiu usar a chave extra que estava na pequena caixinha magnética que mantinha presa ao pote de gerânio para abrir a porta e depois recolocá-la em seu esconderijo.

Entrou na sala, deixando a porta aberta para que ele pudesse passar com as bolsas.

Tudo estava arrumadinho, do jeito que ela havia deixado no sábado de manhã. Não havia rosas vermelhas pelo Dia dos Namorados, nem nenhuma outra indicação de uma relação amorosa. Tudo o que havia entre ela e Shaoran eram... negócios inacabados!

Sh: Onde você quer que eu coloque isso? — perguntou ele ao entrar.

Ela não sabia como conduzi-lo ao quarto.

S: Pode deixar aí mesmo no chão, Shaoran. Obrigada.

Ele fechou a porta antes de descarregar as coisas.

A presença dele havia se tornado mais dominante do que nunca, agora, entre as quatro paredes de sua casa. A tensão entre os dois manteve-a em silêncio. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era olhar fixamente para aquele homem a quem desejava havia tanto tempo. Ela desejava ardentemente fazer amor com ele — amor mesmo — e esperava que a experiência fosse tão maravilhosa a ponto de ele nunca mais desejar ter outra mulher.

Sh: Por que é que você está com medo de mim? — perguntou ele, franzindo a testa e estendendo as palmas abertas para ela, numa espécie de apelo para que ela acreditasse que ele não pretendia lhe fazer mal algum.

S: Porque... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Porque... — Ela se deteve novamente, com a cabeça girando. Estava repleta de razões, mas dizê-las em voz alta seria como implorar por mais do que aquilo que ele provavelmente estava disposto a dar, e isso a deixaria completamente indefesa.

Sh: Você não respondeu à minha pergunta lá no salão — disse ele. Seus olhos exigiam a verdade, embora a voz estivesse repleta de cuidado e gentileza quando repetiu a pergunta: — Você é virgem, Sakura?

S: Não posso mentir sobre isso - Disse ela com bastante dignidade, mas muito desconcertada - Sim, Shaoran. Eu sou virgem. Além do mais, eu não estou protegida, não uso anticoncepcional nenhum.

Ele compreendeu então que ela não se opunha à idéia de fazer sexo com ele, mas somente que não havia se preparado para aquela noite.

Ele sorriu aliviado, assegurando-lhe.

Sh: Eu cuido disso.

É claro, pensou ela com sarcasmo. Ele provavelmente tinha o hábito de carregar um pacote inteiro de camisinhas. Quem poderia saber quando o desejo o pegaria de repente? Seria muito inconveniente engravidar uma de suas mulheres.

Sh: Não se preocupe com nada — assegurou-lhe Shaoran, enquanto avançava em sua direção, tendo recuperado sua autoconfiança habitual, sorrindo de maneira perturbadora, com as covinhas à mostra, enquanto ela permanecia ali, parada como um manequim.

Ele passou um braço em torno de sua cintura e com a outra mão acariciou-lhe suavemente a bochecha, traçando depois a linha de seus lábios com ternura. Ela, mais uma vez, só conseguiu olhar para ele. Os olhos dele prometiam-lhe um prazer que ela nunca havia experimentado antes e ela não hesitou mais em se entregar àquela tentação.

A promessa estava próxima demais. Um bálsamo para sua alma atormentada, incitando-a irresistivelmente a abandonar seus medos e se deixar levar por ele... a luz da sua vida.

...000...

**No próximo Capítulo:**

**Sh: Quem é esta mulher que eu estou vendo agora? — murmurou ele com voz rouca. — O que mais você andou escondendo de mim, Sakura?**

**A alegria tomou conta dela como um jorro de uma fonte brilhante. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shaoran e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, deleitando-se por tocá-lo, senti-lo.**

**S: Nada que você não pudesse ver se tivesse realmente olhado para mim — disse ela suavemente. — Você colocou a imagem que desejava de mim entre nós, Shaoran.**

**Sh: Eu não quero aquela imagem de volta — declarou ele enfaticamente. — Quero a verdadeira Sakura.**

**S: Eu estou aqui — disse ela, oferecendo-se para ser amada.**

**...000...**

_Então, aí está o mais novo capítulo. O que acharam?_

_A maioria das leitoras parecia decepcionada porque a Sakura havia acabado rápido demais com o "noivado" com Byron e ido com Shaoran. A maioria acha que ela ainda não deve se entregar para ele, que deve fazê-lo sofrer mais. Mas a intenção dela não é brincar com ele e nem criar joguinhos, muito pelo contrário, ela detesta esse tipo de coisa. _

_Então, espero que não fiquem decepcionadas com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando..._

_Agradeço as reviews de: Mitsuki SCC; Ligia Lima; Natasha; Kathyta; Angel Cullen McFellou e Sakura-chan. Beijos!_

_CONTINUA..._


	9. Capítulo 9

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo nove.

...

Nenhuma das mulheres com quem ele tinha estado antes havia demonstrado qualquer tipo de inibição ao fazer sexo com ele. A vulnerabilidade nos olhos de Sakura sugeria tanta inocência que ele teve certeza de que ela nem ao menos havia trocado carícias mais quentes com algum suposto namorado. Ela nem estava tomando pílula, o que por si só já era muito revelador.

Ele estava consciente de que aquela não era uma transa casual. Não para ela. Nem para ele. Aquele era um momento decisivo. Ele tinha de fazer daquela uma experiência maravilhosa. Se ela se arrependesse, poderia acabar expulsando-o de sua vida para sempre, considerando tudo um grande erro. Poderia até voltar para seu avô.

Os lábios dela tremeram sob o toque suave de seus dedos, apartando-se um pouco quando ela os abriu em busca de um pouco de ar. Havia duas chamas em seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Olhos enormes inundados por uma emoção que tocou o seu coração, repletos de perguntas às quais ele sabia que teria de responder. De alguma forma.

Sakura havia pousado as mãos sobre o peito dele, não para afastá-lo, mas por ainda não estar preparada para encorajá-lo a uma intimidade maior. Ele, porém, percebeu nitidamente que ela ansiava para que ele tomasse a iniciativa, para que fizesse as coisas acontecerem. Sabia que, no momento em que a beijasse, ela se enroscaria em seu pescoço, segurando-o com firmeza, como havia feito antes, na sala de seu avô. Agora, porém, não havia mais necessidade de provar nada. Ele podia agir com calma, sem pressa.

Shaoran queria explorar cada faceta de Sakura Kinomoto, descobrir tudo sobre ela, ir muito além daquilo que ela havia lhe mostrado no trabalho. Ele ficou imaginando como seria tocar sua pele macia. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram a pele acetinada de sua bochecha.

O que será que o havia atraído tanto nas louras? Talvez tivesse sido o seu eterno desejo de serem cada vez mais atraentes para os homens. Enquanto Sakura... "_Esta sou eu"_, ela havia gritado, quando ele a acusou de ter mudado de imagem para agradar seu avô. Olhou para o cabelo dela e pensou como seria maravilhoso poder deitar-se agora sobre ele e senti-lo por todo o seu corpo!

Sh: Eu não deveria ter lhe pedido para cortar o cabelo — disse ele arrependido.

Ela inclinou o rosto, pousando-o na palma da mão de Shaoran, esfregando-se como um gato que adorava ser acariciado.

S: Não faz mal — disse ela roucamente. — Eu posso deixá-lo crescer novamente.

Ser ela mesma... longe dele.

Aquele pensamento insuportável fez com que ele a puxasse para mais perto de si, numa proximidade que ela não desejaria romper. Sua boca buscou a dela, exigindo a resposta que ela havia lhe dado anteriormente, usando toda a sua habilidade para excitá-la e tirá-la de sua atitude passiva. Os braços de Sakura voaram ao redor do pescoço de Shaoran. Sua língua dançou um tango selvagem com a dele. Os bicos duros de seus seios volumosos, pressionados contra o peito dele, davam prova da sua excitação.

O contato com seu corpo de formas generosas foi intoxicante. As magras eram ótimas para desfilar roupas de alta costura, mas o contato com aqueles ossos pontudos não tinha nada de sexy. O corpo de Sakura era perfeito, sensual, moldado assim junto ao seu.

O desejo o consumia, retesando-lhe os músculos, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo gritasse "Agora! Agora! Agora!" Ele mal podia conter a urgência de levá-la para a cama, mas não podia ter pressa. Ela ia achar que ele só a estava usando para satisfazer as suas necessidades sexuais. Ele não queria ser egoísta com ela, ainda mais em sua primeira vez. Tinha de manter a calma, o controle, e fazer tudo bem devagar.

Sakura deixou um pequeno gemido escapar de sua garganta quando ele afastou sua boca da dela.

Sh: Está tudo bem — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, deixando-a zonza quando afundou a cabeça dela na curva em seu ombro e roçou suavemente a própria bochecha em seu cabelo. — Eu vou explodir se não tomar um pouco de ar.

Ela irrompeu numa gargalhada de alívio. Havia ficado tensa, achando que ele estava comparando o seu beijo ao das outras mulheres com quem já havia estado.

Sh: Você acha isso engraçado? — perguntou ele.

S: Não, não — disse ela, recuperando o fôlego e beijando-o na garganta. — Eu acho maravilhoso — murmurou, feliz por ele considerá-la tão desejável.

Sh: Você gosta de ter este tipo de poder sobre mim, não é? — disse ele, provocando-a.

Ela foi tomada por um instinto selvagem. Subitamente liberta das inibições que quase a haviam paralisado pouco antes, ela ergueu a cabeça e disse sorrindo:

S: Gosto.

Ele riu como se tivesse adorado aquela inesperada explosão de honestidade. Seus olhos brilharam, cheios de malícia.

Sh: Você está me desafiando a levá-la ao mesmo estado de urgência.

S: Você fez um bom trabalho até agora — disse ela zombeteira, entrando no jogo dele. Aquele era o jeito de Shaoran e nada ia mudá-lo, então, por que não desfrutar daquilo, pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Sh: Certo... Acho que vou começar, então, me livrando desse cinto.

Num gesto hábil, ele a libertou do seu abraço e desfez o nó que mantinha a tira de couro presa à sua cintura. Aquela era a primeira peça descartada.

Ele abriu o colchete que mantinha o vestido dela fechado. O conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de seda creme não eram exatamente atraentes, mas ela gostava dele. Se Shaoran estivesse acostumado a algo mais exótico... azar! Afinal, o objetivo final era outro, e ela não tinha vergonha alguma do seu corpo.

Sh: Mmmm... cabelos de seda, vestido de seda, lingerie de seda — murmurou ele, enquanto suas mãos deslocavam o vestido o suficiente para que sua mão pudesse deslizar sob o tecido e se fechar em torno de um dos seios. —- O que é que isso me revela sobre você, Sakura?

Ela queria fechar os olhos e apenas se deixar explorar. Concentrar-se no roçar do polegar dele sobre o seu mamilo, que se erguia glorioso em resposta ao toque, inundando-a de prazer. Uma tal entrega, porém, lhe revelaria o quão profundamente ele a estava afetando. Sakura achou melhor manter a provocação.

S: Que eu sou um bicho da seda e que você deveria me alimentar com folhas de amora.

Ele riu. A mão que acariciava o seio esqueceu-se de seu intuito sedutor e passou a apertá-lo com ávida possessividade.

Sh: Acho que vou oferecer a mim mesmo como alimento para você.

O coração dela bateu loucamente diante da sugestiva imagem evocada por aquelas palavras.

Shaoran irradiava confiança e felicidade. Suas mãos deslizaram até as costas dela para tirar o sutiã. Tomada por uma nova onda de pânico, ela resolveu se adiantar:

S: Você está usando roupa demais para ser saboreado — disse ela, no intuito de fazer com que ele se desnudasse primeiro.

Ele sorriu.

Sh: Eu já lhe disse que amo o jeito como sua mente funciona?

Amo? Aquela palavra mexeu com Sakura. Ela mal conseguiu recuperar o fôlego para dizer:

S: Não, nunca.

Sh: Sempre me provocando...

Sua tática de defesa havia funcionado. As mãos de Shaoran abandonaram o sutiã e seguiram até a base de sua própria camiseta. Ela soltou-lhe o pescoço e ficou observando, fascinada, enquanto ele não só tirava a camiseta como todo o restante de suas roupas. Sakura percorreu todo o seu belo corpo másculo com os olhos e ficou profundamente perturbada ao perceber que ele estava pronto para entrar em ação. Ela já não estava mais preocupada com as mulheres que ele havia tido no passado. Vê-lo em tal grau de excitação por sua causa fez com que um sentimento primitivo de posse se apoderasse dela.

Aquele era o seu homem, pelo menos por esta noite. Talvez aquilo se estendesse por meses. E depois?

Pare de pensar nisso. Aproveite o momento. Aproprie-se do que lhe está sendo oferecido.

Sh: Sakura?

Ela podia perceber, pelo seu tom de voz, que ele queria saber por que ela não o estava tocando, saboreando. Mas não conseguia tomar a iniciativa. Aquilo não era um jogo para ela, e ela não podia fazer de conta que era.

Sh: Não tenha medo de mim.

Antes que ela conseguisse reunir coragem suficiente para responder, ele tomou a iniciativa e afastou o vestido de seus ombros, fazendo com que ele deslizasse pelos seus braços e caísse a seus pés. Seus braços a enlaçaram novamente, puxando-a para um abraço terrivelmente íntimo. Ela soube que havia chegado a um ponto sem volta.

Ele apoiou a sua testa na dela e murmurou roucamente:

Sh: Tudo vai dar certo. Eu prometo.

Ele então tirou-lhe o sutiã. Seus seios desnudos entraram em contato direto com o peito arfante de Shaoran. Ele inclinou a cabeça dela para trás e a beijou suavemente, não tanto para excitá-la, mas para lhe assegurar que ele seria delicado com ela.

O cuidado implícito naquele beijo reconfortou seu coração. Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e pressionou o próprio corpo contra o dele, deleitando-se na erótica sensação de roçar a pele contra a dele e a estimulante vibração que se propagava por todo o seu corpo na expectativa de mais e mais prazer.

Shaoran acariciou-lhe as costas até enfiar as mãos por dentro de sua calcinha e enganchar os polegares no cós. Ele começou a baixá-la lentamente fazendo-a deslizar pelos quadris até chegar um pouco abaixo de suas nádegas firmes, detendo-se ali para erguê-la, amoldando-a ainda mais intimamente ao seu corpo.

Uma excitação caótica tomou conta de Sakura. Sua boca sugou a língua dele em movimentos fortes e instintivos, numa necessidade cega de senti-lo dentro dela. Ele se conteve e começou a mordiscar seus lábios.

Sh: Ainda não, ainda não — disse ele respirando sofregamente. — Vamos tirar isso primeiro.

Ele se inclinou rapidamente, retirando a última peça de roupa de Sakura pelos suas pernas trêmulas. Ele deslizou pelo vão entre seus braços, deixando que ela se apoiasse em seus ombros quando lhe tirou os sapatos, deixando-a completamente nua, como ele.

Sakura estava atordoada. Ficou profundamente aliviada quando ele se ergueu e a pegou no colo, apertando-a contra o peito, com um braço embaixo de suas pernas e o outro apoiando suas costas. Feliz, ela aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele traçava uma trilha de suaves beijos sobre o seu cabelo, se guindo até a orelha, fazendo o coração dela acelerar de excitação.

Sh: Onde fica o quarto, Sakura? — murmurou ele.

S: A última porta no final do corredor — respondeu ela, sem a menor hesitação, desejando que ele a tomasse ali mesmo. As mãos dela acariciaram as costas fortes enquanto ele a carregava pelo corredor. Shaoran era incrivelmente másculo, e isso mexia com seus instintos mais primitivos, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais intensamente feminina.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e acendeu a luz, para deleite de Sakura. Ela queria desfrutar o prazer de vê-lo ardendo de desejo por ela.

Ele a deitou sobre a colcha de seda que ela havia trazido da China numa viagem de turismo. A compra do conjunto de colcha e fronhas fora um impulso. O tecido escarlate e brilhante trazia uma estampa com graciosas e exóticas flores, pagodes e mulheres atravessando as tradicionais pontes curvas dos jardins chineses em trajes típicos, carregando belas sombrinhas.

Shaoran permaneceu de pé, admirando a bela imagem que ela formava assim esparramada sobre a colcha. Ela estava feliz por tê-lo surpreendido com algo extraordinário, exultante por ele a olhar daquele modo, como se ela fosse a perfeita peça central daquele belo quadro. Mas ela não queria que ele continuasse longe.

Agindo instintivamente para atraí-lo, espreguiçou-se felinamente sobre a colcha, desfrutando o prazer de sentir sua pele em contato com a seda. Mas era a pele de Shaoran que ela queria sentir contra a sua agora. Seus olhos ardentes imploravam: Venha para perto de mim...

Shaoran ficou atônito. Suas curvas macias e voluptuosas eram pura feminilidade. Exatamente como uma mulher deveria ser, pensou ele. Sua pele macia brilhava como cetim. Cetim contra seda. Seda vermelha. Incrivelmente sexy. Como uma fantasia.

Sh: Louco... estúpido — murmurou ele, balançando a cabeça pelo erro de julgamento que havia cometido. — Como foi que eu não percebi?

Sakura teve um sobressalto.

S: Não percebeu o quê?

Sh: Como eu estava errado. O cabelo longo era perfeito para você. Ele deveria estar esparramado agora por todos esses travesseiros. — Shaoran estendeu-se ao seu lado na cama, apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo enquanto ajeitava uma mecha mais curta atrás de sua orelha. — Desculpe-me por ter sido tão idiota e arrogante.

A inesperada explosão de humildade dele o tornou mais humano aos olhos de Sakura, deixando-o mais acessível.

S: Você não me conhecia, Shaoran — disse ela, louca para que ele finalmente a tomasse nos braços e a tornasse única, diferente de todas as outras mulheres com que ele havia estado. Ela queria tanto ser especial para ele...

Os olhos de Shaoran procuraram os dela com intensidade, alimentando a sua esperança.

Sh: Quem é esta mulher que eu estou vendo agora? — murmurou ele com voz rouca. — O que mais você andou escondendo de mim, Sakura?

A alegria tomou conta dela como um jorro de uma fonte brilhante. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shaoran e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, deleitando-se por tocá-lo, senti-lo.

S: Nada que você não pudesse ver se tivesse realmente olhado para mim — disse ela suavemente. — Você colocou a imagem que desejava de mim entre nós, Shaoran.

Sh: Eu não quero aquela imagem de volta — declarou ele enfaticamente. — Quero a verdadeira Sakura.

S: Eu estou aqui — disse ela, oferecendo-se para ser amada.

Um sorriso de pura malícia cruzou o rosto de Shaoran.

Sh: Sim. Aqui comigo. Em todos os sentidos.

Será que ele estava se referindo realmente a todos os sentidos ou apenas ao sexual? Ele a beijou, provocando novamente intensas sensações, provocando uma excitação tão intensa que era impossível não se entregar a ela.

Ele beijou a base de sua garganta, aquecendo toda a sua corrente sangüínea. Beijou seus seios, serpenteando a língua em seus mamilos enrijecidos de desejo para então sugá-los, fartando-se num banquete de puro erotismo. Ela chegou a erguer os seios com as próprias mãos, oferecendo-se a ele, completamente arrebatada pelo fascínio que ele lhe causava.

Mas ele não se deteve. Deslizou pelo seu corpo, salpicando beijos sobre seu estômago, provocando-lhe o umbigo com a língua e roçando a boca levemente abaixo de seus quadris, fazendo seu corpo crispar-se de prazer. Suas mãos se demoraram em longas carícias na parte interna de suas coxas, afastando-as pouco a pouco. A tensão de sentir-se cada vez mais intimamente exposta ao olhar de Shaoran fez com que todos os músculos e nervos do corpo de Sakura ficassem em estado de alerta, na expectativa de ser tocada ali onde seu desejo pulsava mais forte, e ser levada a extremos ainda maiores.

O coração dela pulsava loucamente em seus ouvidos. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela mal podia conter a expectativa pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Sakura fechou instintivamente os olhos, deixando todo o resto do mundo do lado de fora.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem lentamente para dentro do seu sexo, procurando a fonte do calor úmido que lhe assegurava que ela estava tão selvagemente excitada quanto ele. Eles descreveram pequenos círculos em torno da sensível abertura enquanto o polegar massageava o seu clitóris, acariciando-o até torná-lo rijo e pulsante. Cobriu-o, então, com a própria boca, lambendo-o, sugando-o, fazendo o corpo de Sakura arquear com uma tensão quase torturante.

Ela não podia mais se conter. Não podia...

Suas mãos agarraram o cabelo de Shaoran, implorando que ele desse um fim àquela doce agonia. Seus músculos internos imploravam por ele, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Ela não se conteve e soltou um gemido desesperado quando ele se afastou, posicionando-se para o derradeiro encontro de seus corpos, o momento de máxima intimidade.

Sakura enterrou os dedos nas costas musculosas dele, num desejo desesperado. Suas pernas enroscaram-se em seu corpo. Seus pés o puxavam contra si, com urgência, apressando-o. A necessidade dele era tão intensa que nada mais existia para ela. Ela odiou a pausa forçosa para que ele botasse a camisinha, desejando que não houvesse necessidade disso. O êxtase de quando ele entrou nela, porém, fez com que tudo o mais ficasse para trás. Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro se desmanchar à mercê daquelas intensas ondas de prazer. Um sorriso glorioso iluminou seu rosto.

Sh: Abra os olhos, Sakura. Não se esconda de mim.

Ele estava dentro dela, fundo. Era difícil desconcentrar-se daquela sensação, mas era Shaoran quem lhe estava proporcionando aquele prazer. Não era justo mantê-lo só para si. Ela abriu os olhos, sem nem pensar no que poderia ver nos dele.

Sh: Você está sorrindo — disse ele feliz, sorrindo de volta.

S: É muito bom — disse ela, detendo-se a tempo para não dizer que estava amando a sensação de senti-lo dentro de si.

Sh: Só bom? — provocou ele.

S: Incrível? — propôs, esperando que ele não estivesse querendo que ela lhe desse uma nota pelo seu desempenho. Sakura queria que aquilo fosse mais do que apenas sexo para ele — uma importante conexão que havia sido ampliada, aprofundada por meio de uma união física.

Sh: Incrível já é melhor, mas — o brilho alegre em seus olhos intensificou-se, deixando transparecer um ardente propósito — eu vou me empenhar em melhorar isso.

Sua boca reivindicou novamente a dela num beijo apaixonado. Sua língua invadiu-a com força, para então entrar no mesmo ritmo que o do seu corpo, dominando-a, tomando-a por inteiro para si. Sakura não podia mais se conter. A excitação chegou ao seu ponto máximo, levando-a a atingir o clímax.

Seus braços e pernas perderam completamente a força. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre eles. Shaoran deslizou um braço sob suas costas para apóia-la e levá-la consigo de modo a fazer aquele momento perdurar. Foi incrível. Se aquilo fosse apenas sexo, tudo bem. Ela estava disposta a seguir com ele naquela corrida desenfreada para onde quer que ele a levasse.

Sakura não podia imaginar que houvesse algo ainda mais excitante do que aquilo, mas estava enganada. Shaoran chegou ao limite máximo de sua tensão. Seu corpo começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido e vigorosamente, em espasmos de prazer. Saber que era ela a causadora daquele descontrole e senti-lo tão profundamente dentro de si mobilizou os seus instintos mais selvagens. Seus músculos internos o apertaram com força. Shaoran era seu, todo seu.

Ainda ligado a ela, ele se deitou de lado, trazendo-a consigo. Ele soltou um profundo suspiro. Precisou de um momento para retomar o fôlego, antes de beijar levemente sua boca e dizer:

Sh: Diga-me que foi bom para você — murmurou ele contra os lábios dela.

S: Foi — disse ela, num suspiro contente. Aquela era a mais pura verdade, e ela não via problema algum em dizê-lo, se era isso que ele queria ouvir.

Ele afastou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu para ela. Suas covinhas pareciam ainda mais profundas, e seus olhos irradiavam prazer e felicidade.

Sh: Você tinha de ser minha, Sakura.

S: Sim — disse ela, não se importando se aquilo não passava de mais uma conquista para Shaoran.

Sh: Espere aqui! — disse ele, beijando sua testa e separando-se dela lentamente. — Preciso ir ao banheiro. Onde fica?

S: Primeira porta no corredor.

A camisinha... Ele havia cumprido sua promessa, mas Sakura sabia que se sentiria bem mais segura se passasse a tomar pílulas, caso aquele relacionamento seguisse adiante.

Shaoran tinha um físico impressionante. Todas as mulheres que haviam se envolvido quiseram ficar com ele, assim como ela, sem sucesso. Sakura esperava que desta vez as coisas fossem diferentes, e que ele quisesse ficar com ela para sempre.

Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar. Pouco depois, porém, ouviu o som de outra porta sendo aberta. Por que Shaoran estaria tentando entrar no quatro de hóspedes?

— Sakura?

Ela se encolheu num sobressalto.

Aquela não era a voz de Shaoran, era a voz de seu pai!

...000...

**No próximo capítulo:**

**S: Você está levando isso longe demais, Shaoran! — gritou ela, erguendo as mãos num apelo ansioso. — Eu tentei detê-lo...**

**Sh: Eu não queria ser detido.**

**Ele se inclinou para amarrar os sapatos.**

**S: Você não entende. Está brincando com a minha família. Eles não são pessoas sofisticadas da cidade que não vão dar a mínima se...**

**Sh: Eu não estou brincando.**

**S: Está sim! — protestou ela ferozmente.**

**Sh: Não estou não. — Ele caminhou até ela com um sorriso audacioso nos lábios e passou-lhe os braços em torno da cintura para trazer o seu corpo ainda resistente para perto do dele. — Eu decidi me casar com você, Sakura Kinomoto— disse ele, acabando com qualquer protesto da parte dela.**

**...000...**

_Mais um capítulo!_

_Acho que esse demorou para sair, mas eu estava em épocas de prova, quem está na faculdade deve saber do que eu estou falando._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Parece que o Shaoran agora vai ter te enfrentar a família de Sakura, como será que ele irá se sair?_

_Agadeço as reviews de: Natasha; Son; Mitsuki SCC; Angel Cullen McFellou; Ligia Lima; Ninha Souma; Kira Fujikawa e Priscila. Beijos para vocês!_

_Próximo capítulo: dia 18/10, até lá._

_CONTINUA..._


	10. Capítulo 10

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo dez.

...

Sakura pulou da cama. Estava completamente nua. Assim como Shaoran, no banheiro! Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pela sala! Seu pai as veria a qualquer minuto e então... Uma explosão de maldições em italiano aos berros a fez saber que ele já as havia encontrado.

— Sakura, venha cá agora mesmo — ordenou a voz estrondosa.

S: Já vou, Pappa — gritou ela de volta, na esperança de que Shaoran a ouvisse e entendesse o aviso para permanecer no banheiro e deixá-la cuidar da situação.

Em pânico, vestiu o robe o mais rápido que pôde. Sua escova estava numa das bolsas que Shaoran havia trazido para dentro. Ela fez o melhor que pôde com as próprias mãos, mas era praticamente impossível conseguir parecer respeitável.

Por que ele não tinha tocado a campainha em vez de apanhar a chave extra para entrar?

Apostando no duvidoso princípio de que o ataque era a melhor defesa, ela o interpelou:

S: O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Pappa!

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? — repetiu ele, incrédulo.

Ele jogou as mãos para o céu, em seu modo histriônico habitual. Seu cabelo grisalho, grosso e ondulado, estava todo puxado para trás. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas negras, zombando da pergunta da filha.

— O que é eu estou fazendo aqui?

Ele estava começando a soar como um coro de tragédia grega, mas Sakura sabia que aquilo era característico do estilo italiano.

S: Você não costuma vir aqui sem avisar — disse ela.

— E como é que eu poderia avisá-la, se você não atende o telefone? — Seus olhos escuros lançavam furiosas acusações à filha, enquanto ele gesticulava enfurecidamente para enfatizar cada ponto. — Nada no sábado. Nada no domingo. Nada hoje. Quando ligamos para o seu emprego, fomos informados, por um perfeito estranho, que você não trabalha mais lá.

S: Eu ia passar lá para contar a vocês — ela se desculpou. — Por que é que você estava tentando me ligar? Algum problema em casa?

— Veja só o que a sua preciosa independência fez com você! — desdenhou ele, numa alusão às roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Sakura respirou fundo e persistiu na pergunta.

S: O que aconteceu? Mamãe está doente?

— Não, sua mãe está bem — replicou ele ferozmente. — Ela está preocupadíssima com você. Passa o dia inteiro dizendo "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura. Eu sinto aqui dentro." — Ele bateu no peito, representando a angústia de sua mãe. — "Eu não agüento, Ângelo", ela diz. "Você tem de ir a Sidney para falar com ela." E o que é que eu encontro aqui? O que é que eu encontro? — Seus braços lançaram-se novamente no espaço em sinal de ultraje. — Minha filha — disse ele, olhando para o robe de seda de Sakura —, uma mulher promíscua, uma "mulher escarlate"!

Sakura revirou os olhos. Ele só faltava descrevê-la como uma verdadeira prostituta e bani-la da família para sempre.

Sh: O senhor entendeu tudo errado, sr. Kinomoto — afirmou uma voz calma atrás dela.

Shaoran!

Ela se virou bruscamente para trás.

Ele estava enrolado numa toalha de banho branca, flagrantemente nu por baixo. Será que ele não percebia que aquilo atiçaria ainda mais a ira de seu pai?

— Então você saiu do esconderijo! — disse o pai dela, empinando-se para enfrentar o oponente.

Sh: Eu não estava me escondendo — corrigiu-o ele. — Eu estava no banheiro e não pude deixar de ouvir o que estava acontecendo aqui. Achei que deveria interferir. — Ele passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Sakura num abraço protetor. — Eu não vou permitir que Sakura seja maltratada, sr. Kinomoto.

O pai dela o encarou.

— Foi você quem a maltratou, abusando dela, tirando a sua virtude.

S: Pappa, por favor...

Aquilo só serviu para fazer o pai despejar toda a ira sobre ela novamente.

— Quem é esse homem? Eu não lhe ensinei a guardar a virgindade para seu marido?

Sh: Meu nome é Shaoran Li.

— Li? Esse não é o nome do seu patrão, Sakura?

S: Eu não trabalho mais para ele, Pappa.

— O quê? Ele a despediu porque você permitiu que ele a seduzisse?

S: Não, Pappa...

Ele ignorou a negativa, voltando-se novamente para Shaoran:

— Você é um homem sem honra. Usando seu poder sobre minha filha para virar a cabeça dela.

S: Ele não fez isso — gritou Sakura. Seu pai ergueu um dedo em riste.

— Ele a forçou a cortar o cabelo. Sylvana nos contou que ele insistiu para que você usasse roupas indecentes para trabalhar.

S: Havia uma boa razão para isso — disse ela, tendo quase de gritar para ser ouvida. Sylvana e sua língua comprida!

Sh: Não. Seu pai está certo — interferiu. — Eu abusei do meu poder.

Sakura fechou os olhos, desesperada. Qual seria o jogo de Shaoran desta vez? Ele não conhecia seu pai. Aquilo acabaria com qualquer chance de resolver a situação. Isso se houvesse, de fato, alguma.

Sh: Eu ainda não havia me dado conta de que Sakura era perfeita exatamente como é — disse ele, num tom bastante diplomático. — Eu queria que ela se adequasse à imagem da minha empresa. Sinto muito por o senhor achar a minha influência tão ofensiva. Não foi a minha intenção.

— Você sente muito? — grunhiu o pai dela. — E isso por acaso me devolve a virtude da minha filha? Quem vai querer casar com ela agora?

Shaoran apertou os ombros de Sakura e surpreendeu-a estendendo a mão dela para que seu pai visse o anel que Byron havia colocado em seu dedo. Ela tinha se esquecido dele. Trazer o noivado com Byron à tona naquele momento lhe pareceu loucura.

Sh: Eu esperava que o senhor me aceitasse como o marido dela, sr. Kinomoto.

— O quê?

Sakura ficou completamente sem ação. Ela desejava ardentemente que Shaoran estivesse falando a verdade, mas ele devia estar apenas tentando livrá-la daquela encrenca. Com certeza estava contando com a possibilidade de romper o pseudo-noivado mais tarde. Seu pai arregalou os olhos diante do solitário.

— Vocês estão planejando se casar? — Sua fúria foi consideravelmente aplacada, mas Sakura ainda foi alvo de um olhar de profunda reprovação. — Por que você não lhe disse para me pedir a sua mão primeiro? Por que não o levou para conhecer a família?

A idéia de apresentar Shaoran à sua família a deixou em pânico. Eles o comeriam vivo. Ele podia estar dando conta do pai agora, mas enfrentar toda a família reunida seria algo bem diferente.

S: Eu, ah... Tudo foi muito repentino, Pappa.

Sh: Por favor, aceite as minhas desculpas, sr. Kinomoto — disse Shaoran suavemente. — Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu ainda era muito pequeno e eu não aprendi a dar valor a essas tradições. Eu surpreendi Sakura com o anel esta noite. Nós não tínhamos falado sobre casamento ainda. Nós nos conhecemos muito bem devido ao trabalho, mas eu só me aproximei dela de uma maneira mais pessoal depois de ela ter pedido demissão.

Uau! Ele estava cobrindo todas as bases com aquele pequeno discurso. Dessa vez, porém, por ironia, tudo era realmente verdade, exceto pelo fato de ele estar se fazendo passar por um cavalheiro em vez do playboy que realmente era!

— Você não tirou proveito dela no trabalho? — perguntou o pai dela, desconfiado.

Sh: Eu lhe dou a minha palavra de que não aconteceu nada entre nós durante o período em que ela trabalhou para mim. Foi tudo estritamente profissional.

Seu pai pensou profundamente a respeito da situação antes de finalmente responder:

— Então eu o aceito como um homem honrado.

Sh: Obrigado — respondeu Shaoran respeitosamente.

— Bem, se você vai realmente se casar com Sakura, precisa conhecer o restante da família.

Sh: Assim que possível — respondeu ele.

As velhas táticas evasivas, pensou Sakura. Ele havia sido tão convincente que por um momento ela havia se deixado levar pela esperança de que ele poderia realmente estar querendo se casar com ela. A verdade, porém, era que Shaoran a estava salvando da situação, sendo galante como todo bom playboy deveria ser quando era pego em flagrante.

— Amanhã seria ótimo — disse seu pai num tom desafiador.

— Amanhã! — gritou Sakura, alarmada com a rapidez com que o pai o estava colocando à prova. Ela não queria que ele o espantasse. — Shaoran tem uma empresa para conduzir, Pappa. Amanhã é dia de trabalho.

— O que pode ser mais importante do que a família num momento como esse? A mulher de Touya deu à luz seu bebê. Era isso que sua mãe queria que eu lhe contasse.

Os telefonemas aos quais ela não podia atender!

S: Mas o nascimento do bebê só estava previsto para daqui a um mês. O bebê está bem? E Mizuki?

Sua preocupação pareceu deixar o seu pai satisfeito. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele falou com ela num tom mais razoável.

— Mizuki está bem. O menino é um pouco pequeno, mas está em perfeita saúde.

S: Então é um menino desta vez — disse ela, sorrindo. —Touya deve estar feliz.

— Sim. Três filhas já é mais que suficiente. Especialmente quando elas não se comportam como deveriam.

S: Eu sinto muito por não ter estado lá, Pappa...

Sh: Sakura estava conhecendo a minha família — declarou Shaoran.

Ela suspirou ao perceber como ele fazia o relacionamento deles parecer oficial. Ele era tão bom quanto o avô quando se tratava de ludibriar alguém.

Mas o que aconteceria quando o noivado caísse por terra? Sua família provavelmente ficaria ao seu lado — a vítima do perverso Shaoran que havia tomado a sua virtude. Seus irmãos certamente iriam atrás do noivo fujão. Shaoran não sabia onde estava se metendo. Talvez ela devesse contar toda a verdade e salvá-lo das futuras conseqüências de suas mentiras bem intencionadas. Se houvesse, porém, alguma possibilidade de...

A esperança a manteve em silêncio.

Seu pai olhou para Shaoran.

— Touya vai levar a mulher e o filho para casa amanhã. Nós vamos fazer um churrasco para toda a família à noite. Você está convidado para vir com Sakura.

S: Pappa, eu já lhe falei sobre o trabalho.

— Ele é o chefe, não é? É ele quem manda — insistiu seu pai, de modo agressivo. — Você já conhece a família dele. Agora ele deve conhecer a sua.

Orgulho italiano!

Sh: Nós estaremos lá — disse Shaoran.

S: Nossa casa fica em Griffith, Shaoran. A seis horas de Sidney.

— Vocês podem muito bem pegar um avião como eu fiz para ver você, Sakura — insistiu seu pai.

S: Não foi por minha causa. Foi porque a Mamma o atormentou para vir.

— E não é este o tipo de coisa que nós fazemos pelas nossas mulheres? — disse ele para Shaoran, testando a devoção dele pela filha.

Sh: Com certeza — concordou ele. — Nós vamos pegar o avião para Griffith amanhã à tarde.

Ele não devia deixar que aquilo seguisse adiante, a menos que tivesse realmente intenção de se casar com ela, no que ela decididamente não acreditava. Shaoran estava tão acostumado a jogar que acabou perdendo a noção de limite. Não era certo enganar a sua família daquele jeito.

— Ótimo. Sakura pode ligar para a mãe e avisá-la do horário do vôo. Um de seus irmãos os pegará no aeroporto em Griffith.

Um de seus irmãos! Todos de olho em Shaoran, o noivo estrangeiro, um homem da cidade que nem era italiano.

Sh: Obrigado. Isso é muito gentil da sua parte — disse, despejando todo o seu charme.

— Bem, eu vou deixá-los a sós — disse seu pai asperamente, não gostando nem um pouco da idéia. — Eu achei que você não estava em casa, por isso combinei de ficar na casa do meu irmão, em Glebe.

S: Eu vou chamar um táxi para você — disse Sakura, aliviada. Ela se soltou do abraço de Shaoran e já estava se dirigindo para o telefone quando ele lançou outra bomba.

Sh: Meu carro está aqui na frente, sr. Kinomoto. Se me der alguns minutos — suas roupas ainda estavam no chão! —, posso levá-lo pessoalmente até Glebe. Assim teremos oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor.

Sakura enrijeceu diante daquela idéia. Será que ele tinha sofrido um derrame ou coisa parecida?

— Seu carro... aquela Ferrari vermelha? — perguntou o pai.

Sh: Sim — respondeu.

— Você tem muito bom gosto para carros. Ninguém supera os italianos nesse assunto. — Ele chegou a sorrir para Shaoran! — Eu vou ter muito prazer em andar na sua Ferrari. Obrigado.

Sh: O prazer é todo meu. — Shaoran se agachou e catou as roupas do chão. — Com licença. Eu volto logo.

— Fique à vontade.

Sakura ficou completamente sem fala.

Shaoran parecia estar se divertindo. Aquilo não passava de um jogo para ele. Não tinha se dado conta de que a família Kinomoto era regida por regras que tinham de ser respeitadas. Se alguém fizesse pouco delas... O pânico se apoderou dela novamente. Sua família levava algumas coisas muito a sério, e Shaoran estava mergulhando fundo demais sem saber aonde é que aquilo tudo ia dar.

Ela tinha de tomar uma atitude!

Ansiosa por pegar as próprias roupas e segui-lo até o quarto, Sakura indicou o sofá a seu pai.

S: Sente-se, Pappa. Eu tenho que dar uma palavrinha com Shaoran antes de vocês irem embora.

— Um homem bem apessoado — comentou ele, mostrando compreender a, atração que ela sentia por ele. — Ligue para sua mãe depois que nós formos embora, Sakura. Ela não vai dormir até ter certeza de que você está bem.

S: Eu prometo, Pappa. — Ela recolheu suas roupas. — Agora, se me der licença...

— Vá, vá — disse ele, fazendo o gesto correspondente. — Belo anel de noivado! Sua mãe vai ficar impressionada.

O anel de Byron! Que confusão! Sua cabeça estava girando enquanto ela corria para o quarto. Shaoran já estava vestido, colocando os sapatos. Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si para garantir um mínimo de privacidade.

S: Você enlouqueceu? — disparou ela, tentando não se distrair com a colcha de seda amarrotada, em bora a lembrança de sua contorção sobre ela em selvagem abandono a tivesse atingido em cheio assim que ela entrou no quarto.

Sh: Eu achei que estava me saindo muito bem — disse ele, com certo divertimento.

S: Você está levando isso longe demais, Shaoran — gritou ela, erguendo as mãos num apelo ansioso. — Eu tentei detê-lo...

Sh: Eu não queria ser detido.

Ele se inclinou para amarrar os sapatos.

S: Você não entende. Está brincando com a minha família. Eles não são pessoas sofisticadas da cidade que não vão dar a mínima se...

Sh: Eu não estou brincando.

S: Está sim — protestou ela ferozmente.

Sh: Não estou não. — Ele caminhou até ela com um sorriso audacioso nos lábios e passou-lhe os braços em torno da cintura para trazer o seu corpo ainda resistente para perto do dele. — Eu decidi me casar com você, Sakura Kinomoto— disse ele, acabando com qualquer protesto da parte dela.

Seu coração parou de bater. Ele acariciou-lhe a bochecha, ainda sorrindo ao vê-la se debatendo com a própria descrença.

Sh: Você não tem nada a dizer? — provocou ele. Sua altivez e a ansiedade a fizeram responder de forma perversa.

S: Eu ainda não aceitei, Shaoran Li.

Sh: Mas vai aceitar. Você está presa, Sakura.

Ele então a beijou, impedindo-a de negar o que ele havia acabado de dizer, reacendendo a chama da paixão que a fez esquecer todo o resto. Ela queria àquele homem. Apodere-se dele, ordenava-lhe um forte desejo de posse. Tome-o para você e não se preocupe mais com o que pode acontecer.

Sh: Não posso deixar seu pai esperando, minha pequena tigresa — murmurou ele, afrouxando o abraço com muito mais autocontrole do que Sakura gostaria que ele tivesse.

S: Você já parou para pensar que também está prendendo a si mesmo junto com esta tigresa? — retrucou ela, incapaz de seguir cegamente seu instinto. Casamento era uma coisa muito importante para ela.

Sh: Nós podemos nos divorciar se não der certo.

O choque destruiu a esperança que ela havia acalentado quanto à sua impulsiva decisão de se casar com ela. O casamento não era uma coisa duradoura para ele. Seus pais eram divorciados. Os divórcios de seu avô eram notórios. Aquilo era apenas um contrato que ele poderia muito bem romper quando não fosse mais adequado para uma das partes, o que para ele, provavelmente, seria quando alguém mais atraente que ela cruzasse o seu caminho.

Como é que aquele casamento poderia dar certo, se tudo para ele não passava de um exercício de superação? Ela sabia que não devia tomar parte naquilo, mas não conseguia simplesmente abrir mão dele.

S: A família Kinomoto não admite divórcios, Shaoran. - Aquele era um aviso que precisava ser levado a sério.

Mas ele não levou.

Sh: Vamos ver como as coisas caminham — disse ele. — Eu a pegarei às nove. Nós vamos comprar um anel de noivado.

S: Você já mostrou o anel de Byron para meu pai — lembrou-lhe ela, frustrada com o seu descuido.

Sh: Tire-o do dedo. Nós vamos comprar outro juntos.

S: Shaoran...

Sh: Confie em mim. — Ele a beijou novamente para acalmar a sua angústia. — Eu vou ganhar o seu pai antes de chegarmos a Glebe.

S: Essa não é a questão — gritou ela, desesperada. Não havia mais tempo para pensar. Ele estava confiante demais.

Sh: Nós somos ótimos juntos. Pense nisso.

Ele a afastou, abriu a porta e lhe lançou um último e alegre sorriso.

Sh: Encontro você amanhã de manhã.

...000...

_Mais um capítulo. Gostaram?_

_Obrigada a: Ninha Souma; MitsukiSCC; Sonvanessa; Angel Cullen McFellou; Ligia Lima e Priscila pelas reviews. Espero que tenham gostodo desse capítulo._

_E para quem me perguntou: sim, essa é uma história adaptada, deixei isso claro logo no primeiro capítulo. _

_Um beijo para todos._

_CONTINUA..._


	11. Capítulo 11

Tempero Picante do Amor

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo onze.

Presa...

Aquelas palavras assombraram Sakura a noite toda. Ela se revirou na cama a noite inteira, sonhando que havia sido pega em uma armadilha. Aquilo era um castigo por enganar a sua própria família, pensou ela.

Seu pai já estava quase dando o consentimento a Shaoran antes mesmo de eles saírem de casa. Ele provavelmente já o teria aceitado como o mais novo membro da família quando eles chegassem à casa do tio Georgio, em Glebe. Shaoran seria convidado para um brinde para fechar a noite e seu pai se vangloriaria do genro para o irmão.

O telefonema para a mãe transformou-se numa enxurrada de explicações sobre sua ausência. Sua mãe ficou aliviada por ela estar bem e ainda por cima ter, finalmente, arranjado um noivo que viria à festa da família no dia seguinte.

Expectativas. Presa.

Byron era a única pessoa com quem ela podia falar a respeito. Sakura sabia que ele acordava cedo, por isso ligou às sete da manhã para a mansão, extremamente tensa, para poder falar longamente com ele antes que Shaoran chegasse à sua casa.

O mordomo ficou alarmado com a ligação.

— Está tudo bem, srta. Kinomoto? Eu tive a impressão de que o sr. Shaoran a estava pressionando ontem à noite.

S: Esse é bem o feitio dele, Wei — respondeu ela, sensibilizada.

— Ele pode ser muito persuasivo.

S: Sim — concordou ela. — Eu preciso falar com Byron a respeito. Ele está?

— Eu tenho certeza de que o sr. Byron ficará muito feliz em ter notícias suas. Vou transferir a ligação.

S: Obrigada.

Ela respirou fundo enquanto esperava, tentando diminuir a ansiedade. A voz charmosa de Byron foi um verdadeiro bálsamo. Ele com certeza a compreenderia.

— E então, querida, conseguimos encurralar o rapaz?

Um pequeno riso histérico escapou de sua garganta.

S: Se está se referindo a casamento, Byron, devo lhe dizer que o próprio Shaoran se deixou encurralar pelo meu pai ontem à noite.

— Seu pai? — perguntou ele com interesse. Aquela foi a deixa para que ela despejasse toda a seqüência de acontecimentos que a haviam transformado na atual noiva de Shaoran aos olhos de sua família.

— Quer dizer que o cavalheiro a salvou da situação — comentou Byron com alívio. — Bom garoto! Ele puxou a mim.

S: Eu não quero que ele seja um cavalheiro — lamuriou-se Sakura. — Quero que ele realmente tenha a intenção de se casar comigo. O pior é que depois de ter se comprometido até os ossos com meu pai, ele me falou sobre a possibilidade de um futuro divórcio, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu sei que isso é muito comum na sua família, Byron, mas não é na minha. Eles são italianos demais para isso.

— Hummm... — ponderou Byron seriamente.

S: Ele vai cair de pára-quedas no churrasco da família. Todos os meus irmãos e irmãs com seus respectivos filhos, sem falar nos tios e tias e avós e o novo bebê, vão estar lá, abraçando-o e beijando-o para dar as boas-vindas e saber tudo sobre a vida dele. — Ela deu um suspiro preocupado.

— Nenhum deles é divorciado, não é?

S: Essa possibilidade nem existe — disse ela enfaticamente.

— Sabe que Shaoran pode até gostar disso? Uma família sólida. Ele nunca teve nada parecido. Isso pode amarrá-lo de vez, Sakura.

S: Ou fazê-lo sair correndo.

— Não, não. Ele vai encarar tudo como um grande desafio. Vai querer conquistá-los.

S: Um jogo — disse ela desesperada.

— Não necessariamente. Você está se preocupando demais, minha querida. Shaoran não teria falado em casamento se a idéia já não estivesse em sua cabeça.

S: Porque você, ou melhor, nós a pusemos lá, Byron.

— Uma semente não vinga se não for plantada em solo fértil. Vocês combinam muito. Isso é muito óbvio para mim.

_Nós somos bons juntos. Somos ótimos juntos_.

Seu coração bateu com uma esperança voraz ao lembrar das palavras de Shaoran.

— Arrisque — aconselhou Byron. — Veja no que dá.

Exatamente o que o neto tinha dito. Por que ela estava tão preocupada?

— Você deseja isso, Sakura — lembrou-lhe Byron. — Não teria entrado naquele jogo comigo se não quisesse conquistá-lo. Ele está onde está porque quer. Deixe que ele seja abraçado pela sua família. Seja feliz, minha querida. Os homens gostam de mulheres felizes.

Byron tinha razão. Ela havia desejado aquele resultado. O fato é que as coisas tinham avançado rápido demais. Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, especialmente quando o divórcio havia sido ventilado praticamente ao mesmo tempo que o casamento.

S: Certo, vou seguir o fluxo e ver aonde isso tudo vai dar — disse ela, tentando se convencer.

— Boa garota! Quem não arrisca não petisca!

Aquilo a fez pensar em como avô e neto eram parecidos. Ela devia estar fora de seu juízo perfeito por pedir conselhos a Byron. Ele, porém, a havia ajudado a se lembrar das origens de Shaoran. Pessoas que vinham de lares desfeitos não acreditavam em relações duradouras, mas podiam ansiar por estabelecer relações sólidas.

S: Obrigada, Byron. Você acaba de me encorajar para o próximo_ round_.

— Bravo! Toda a sorte do mundo para você, minha querida.

S: Eu vou manter o seu anel num lugar seguro até encontrá-lo novamente — prometeu ela.

— Use o de Shaoran com orgulho, Sakura. Ele vai gostar disso.

S: Está bem. Até logo.

— Felicidades!

Ela estava sorrindo ao colocar o fone no gancho. Felicidades... Por que não desfrutar daquilo que Shaoran estava lhe oferecendo? Seu corpo se retesou com a lembrança da noite anterior. Ele era um amante incrível e a havia feito sentir-se amada. Ela estava decidida a tentar!

Sakura seguiu feliz para o quarto para escolher o que iria vestir essa manhã. Pensou em algo clássico e elegante para combinar com o tipo de joalheria a que Shaoran provavelmente a levaria, se tivesse a intenção de lhe dar um anel tão brilhante quanto o que seu avô havia colocado em seu dedo.

Ela escondeu o anel de Byron no fundo de um saco de ervilhas congeladas, dentro do freezer, e de pois começou a se arrumar. Escolheu uma de suas roupas novas — um vestido vermelho justo com desenhos abstratos em preto e branco, decote quadrado, mangas chinesas e um largo cinto branco de tecido. Era simples, mas bem impactante, especialmente quando usado com as sandálias brancas de salto alto e a bolsa a tiracolo da mesma cor. Tudo era uma questão de atentar para os detalhes.

Com base nesse princípio, ela pintou as unhas dos pés e das mãos de vermelho e teve imenso cuidado com a maquiagem. Colocou ainda um par de brincos com pingentes de ouro para combinar com o relógio de ouro que havia ganhado de sua avó. A campainha tocou às cinco para as nove. Sakura abriu a porta e o viu incrivelmente vestido, num terno cinza risca de giz, camisa branca, gravata dourada de seda, mais seguro e belo do que nunca.

Sh: Uau! Você é imbatível quando decide arrasar! Vermelho é definitivamente a sua cor!

Ela se lembrou imediatamente do ousado biquíni de rosas vermelhas e da audácia de que se valera para sair do bolo na festa de Byron. Assumiu então, intuitivamente, uma pose pomposa, projetando um dos quadris e pousando as mãos na cintura bem marcada pelo cinto.

S: Achei que seria a cor mais adequada, já que você está disposto a salvar a "mulher escarlate" da perdição — disse ela, baixando as pálpebras.

Ele riu e, em um movimento rápido, envolveu-a em um abraço muito possessivo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sh: Eis que surge a verdadeira Sakura! — murmurou, parecendo um gato ao qual havia sido apresenta do um prato de comida. — Será que eu sou homem o suficiente para ela?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

S: Depende do resultado de sua conversa com meu pai ontem à noite.

Sh: Passei com louvor — declarou ele com satisfação. — Estou pronto para qualquer desafio.

Sakura ficou extasiada ao sentir o quanto ele estava excitado pelo simples fato de tê-la visto. Num gesto ousado, ela roçou a parte de baixo do seu corpo contra o dele.

S: E para outras coisas mais também, pelo visto.- Ele lhe lançou um sorriso diabólico em resposta.

Sh: Se você também estiver... É pra já!

Ele começou a conduzi-la pela sala de costas, suas coxas empurrando as dela, até chegar à mesa de jantar.

S: Para onde você está me levando? — perguntou ela atônita, quase sem fôlego. Seu pulso estava aceleradíssimo. A excitação corria por ela como um trem descarrilado.

Sh: Eu vou levá-la ao céu, Sakura Kinomoto — respondeu ele cheio de malícia, apoiando-a contra a ponta da mesa e erguendo-lhe a saia.

S: Não esta noite, na casa dos meus pais — avisou ela rapidamente, tomada de pânico por aquele pensamento. — Eles vão nos colocar em quartos separados e você vai ter de respeitar isso, Shaoran.

Sh: Tudo bem. E que tal agora?

Seus polegares já estavam enganchados no cós da calcinha dela, prontos para puxá-la para baixo, mas ele se deteve provocadoramente. Sabia que ela permitiria que ele o fizesse, mas desejava ouvi-la dizê-lo em voz alta.

S: Nós temos tempo? — propôs ela coquetemente.

Ele riu.

Sh: Para isso sempre se arranja um tempinho.

S: Por mim tudo bem — admitiu ela, louca para senti-lo dentro de si novamente e excitadíssima pelo fato de ele querer o mesmo.

Ela ergueu as pernas, uma de cada vez, enquanto ele puxava a sua calcinha para baixo, mas manteve as sandálias calçadas. Depois de erguer a saia dela até a altura dos quadris, ele a sentou na mesa e então se infiltrou entre as suas pernas, decidido a agir rapidamente.

S: Talvez seja melhor você me passar a nossa agenda para hoje — disse ela, enquanto abria o zíper de sua calça, ansiosa por ver o que já havia sentido. Ela sentiu seus músculos internos latejarem, ávida por senti-lo profundamente dentro de si novamente, por apertá-lo e apoderar-se dele sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, tirou uma camisinha da carteira e começou a colocá-la.

Ele não vai precisar usar isso depois que nos casarmos, pensou Sakura. Seu coração de repente fraquejou. Será que Shaoran tinha a intenção de ser pai?

Sh: Nós vamos comprar um anel. Acho que nada mais adequado para uma mulher escarlate do que um anel com um grande rubi ao centro.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. Shaoran Li era um playboy terrível, mas ela o amava.

S: Não vai se parecer em nada com o outro — comentou ela.

Sh: Que, aliás, eu espero que você já tenha tirado — disse ele, verificando a mão dela.

S: Eu o coloquei num lugar seguro — assegurou-lhe Sakura.

Sh: Este lugar aqui é meu — disse Shaoran, deixando-a atônita ao colocar seu dedo na boca, sugando-o; com um brilho intenso em seus olhos que revelava todo o desejo de possuí-la naquele exato momento.

Ela precisou de algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

S: Meu pai vai notar a diferença.

Sh: Ele acha que eu a surpreendi com aquele anel. Como você não gostou muito dele, nós vamos comprar um novo hoje. Que tal?

Shaoran já havia deslizado por entre as suas coxas e estava pronto para penetrá-la.

S: Ótimo — aprovou Sakura, achando extremamente erótico continuar conversando tranqüilamente enquanto latejava de desejo por dentro, ansiosa por sentir o seu sexo dentro dela. — E depois? — perguntou ela, provocando-o.

Sh: Neste exato momento, tudo o que eu quero é me sentir acolhido por você — disse ele, invadindo-a finalmente e deitando-a de costas sobre a mesa. Sakura enroscou as pernas em torno dos seus quadris e o impeliu contra si com os próprios pés, ansiosa por saciar a necessidade que tinha dele.

Sh: Minha mulher escarlate — murmurou ele, deleitado ao acariciar os seus seios, ainda aprisionados no corpete do vestido.

Ela sorriu, adorando o tom possessivo contido na sua voz dele, entregando-se a um desejo que não podia mais esperar. Ele mergulhou fundo dentro dela, com força, fazendo-a arquear o corpo de tanto prazer. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho selvagem. Shaoran se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou. Sua língua serpenteou dentro da boca dela num ritmo frenético, revelando toda a sua ansiedade de dominá-la completamente. Ela cedeu prontamente àquela urgência, movendo-se junto com ele até um momento de suspensão, em que eles se fundiram numa intensa explosão de prazer e ternura.

Sh: Minha linda... Você é inacreditável... maravilhosa...

Ela passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, adorando ser tocada por ele.

S: Você também — sussurrou ela.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos dela.

Sh: O que é que eu vou fazer com você?

Aquilo soou como se ela fosse um quebra-cabeça que ele não tinha a menor idéia de como montar.

S: Você disse que ia se casar comigo — lembrou Sakura.

Ele riu e piscou para ela.

Sh: É um belo começo.

Mas haveria um final?

Sakura resolveu abandonar aquele pensamento negativo. Shaoran queria se casar com ela. Não aproveitar aquela chance estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Sh: Bem, como eu estou me sentindo no topo do mundo, creio que devemos comemorar almoçando no Levei 21, admirando a vista de Sidney. Depois então, pegaremos o nosso vôo às duas e meia para Griffith...

S: Você fez as reservas?

Sh: Mmmm... — disse ele, lançando-lhe novamente o seu sorriso. — E como teremos de dormir em quartos separados na casa da sua família, eu achei que você poderia me levar para conhecer os vinhedos sobre os quais seu pai me falou, antes de nos recolhermos.

A excitação instantânea frente a essa sugestão fez Sakura perceber que era muito fácil se viciar em fazer sexo com Shaoran e que ela não poderia simplesmente ignorar aquilo. Ela nunca se arrependeria de ter conhecido o melhor de Shaoran Li, fosse qual fosse o desfecho daquela louca história.

S: Não existe privacidade quando se trata da minha família, Shaoran — advertiu ela. — Eles vão sufocá-lo esta noite.

Sh: Eu tenho você para me salvar.

S: Nada disso. Você vai perder o respeito deles se precisar ser resgatado por mim.

Sh: Eu sou um sobrevivente nato — afirmou ele, sem sofrer qualquer abalo em sua autoconfiança.

S: Vá com calma — avisou ela.

Ela queria que sua família gostasse dele, que o aceitasse.

Ele acariciou suavemente as linhas de preocupação de sua testa.

Sh: Seu pai já está do meu lado — lembrou ele. — Não se aflija.

Ela não conseguia evitar. Sabia que ele estava disposto a vencer o desafio, mas para estabelecer uma relação firme com a sua família, era preciso assumir algumas responsabilidades. É claro que ela tinha a opção de seguir com ele e deixar sua família para trás, mas o simples fato de pensar nisso já lhe provocava uma assustadora sensação de perda.

Sh: Você já preparou as suas coisas? — perguntou ele.

S: Sim. Minha bolsa está no quarto.

Sh: Ótimo. A minha está no carro. — Ele a sentou na mesa e a beijou novamente, com um suspiro de resignação pelo pouco tempo de que dispunham. — Acho melhor nos arrumarmos para irmos até a cidade.

S: Acho que sim — concordou ela, ecoando seu suspiro.

Ele sorriu.

Sh: Sem discussões esta manhã?

Ela inclinou a cabeça, olhando para ele de um modo que o fez saber que ele estava flertando com o perigo.

S: Não até você fazer algo de que eu não goste. - Ele riu e a colocou no chão, abraçando-a ainda por alguns momentos.

Sh: Eu prometo ser um bom moço na frente da sua família, certo?

S: Vou torcer para você ser capaz de cumprir a sua promessa — disse ela com ironia, sabendo que qualquer desafio era alimento para Jake.

Sh: Olhe só para mim — retrucou ele, nem um pouco intimidado pela perspectiva de ser avaliado pelos Kinomoto.

Talvez o relacionamento deles prosperasse se ela fosse capaz de continuar lhe lançando desafios, pensou Sakura.

Mas e quanto aos filhos?

Como será que ele reagiria ao ver o bebê de Touya e Mizuki?

Ela teria de prestar muita atenção nele. As ações eram mais reveladoras que as palavras.

...000...

Sakura havia insistido para que eles mudassem de roupa no aeroporto, antes de embarcarem para Griffith. Ele já tinha colocado uma calça jeans e uma camisa esporte verde — adequada para qualquer churrasco — e ficou tentando adivinhar a roupa que ela ia escolher para ir à festa da sua família.

Ele tinha aprendido muito sobre a verdadeira Sakura nas últimas 24 horas. Ela havia despertado o seu interesse desde a primeira vez em que ele a havia visto, mas conhecê-la mais intimamente estava sendo extremamente estimulante, em todos os sentidos. Seu pedido de casamento havia sido feito de modo impulsivo, mas ele não estava arrependido. Na verdade, havia sentido uma imensa satisfação ao ver o seu anel no dedo dela.

Aquilo era estranho, já que ele nunca tinha pensa do em casamento antes. Sempre achara um desperdício passar alguns anos juntos para depois sofrer e pagar pelo erro com o divórcio.

Ele, no entanto, não havia hesitado nem um minuto em se casar com Sakura e estava realmente feliz com a idéia. O problema agora era convencê-la disso. Ela passou o almoço todo olhando para o anel como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo. Shaoran sabia que ela estava tensa com a perspectiva de ele conhecer sua família, apesar de ele ter lhe assegurado que se comportaria da melhor maneira possível.

Ela provavelmente tinha muitas dúvidas quanto a se casar com um homem que ela via como um _playboy_. Ele realmente lidava com a vida como se fosse um jogo — a melhor maneira de se lidar com ela, na sua opinião —, mas isso não significava que ele não podia criar raízes se tivesse uma boa razão para isso.

A boa razão saiu do banheiro das mulheres logo depois, vestindo calças jeans e uma camisa esporte de seda vermelha, com uma gola branca aberta. Muito sensual. A expressão tensa de Sakura transformou-se numa expressão de alívio assim que ela percebeu sua mudança de visual. A simples visão dela o deixou excitado novamente. Ele não sabia como conseguiria se conter até o dia seguinte.

Sh: Eu pareço mais aceitável agora? — perguntou ele, zombeteiramente.

S: Você estava com um jeito muito urbano naquele termo.

Sh: Quer dizer que nós estamos novamente às voltas com as imagens?

Ela enrubesceu, e ele pôde ver vulnerabilidade em seus olhos enquanto ela tentava explicar:

S: Nós estamos entrando no mundo deles, Shaoran. Eu sei que você não se encaixa nele...

Sh: Ei! — Ele deu um passo à frente e a puxou para um abraço. — Eu sei dançar conforme a música, Sakura. Além do mais, estou perfeitamente confortável nesta roupa. É o que eu costumo usar para trabalhar.

S: É verdade.

Ele tentou acalmá-la.

Sh: Sabe qual é o seu problema? Não foi você quem planejou tudo isso, de modo que você não tem todos os detalhes sob controle. Só que, às vezes, minha futura esposa, é preciso improvisar.

Ela riu, um pouco nervosa.

S: Pode acreditar, Shaoran. Eu estou improvisando.

Sh: Então vamos nessa — respondeu ele sorrindo, conduzindo-a ao saguão de embarque, ainda com um braço em torno de sua cintura.

Adaptar-se às circunstâncias e se adequar ao ambiente era o que ele havia feito durante a maior parte da vida. O divórcio de seus pais o havia perturbado durante algum tempo, mas ele se tornou independente muito cedo. O jogo da sobrevivência sempre havia sido um apelo à sua natureza competitiva, e ele não estava disposto a perder justo hoje.

Sakura tinha ligado para a mãe para dar o horário da chegada e ficou sabendo que seus irmãos Yukito, de 34 anos, e Yamazaki, de 33, os apanhariam em Griffith para levá-los para casa.

Ela estava feliz por Shaoran ter aceitado trocar de roupa. A primeira impressão era muito importante. Sakura não tinha dúvidas de que ele conseguiria se entender com seus familiares. Ele era muito habilidoso no trato com as pessoas. Mas o que será que ele estava sentindo e pensando por trás de todo aquele charme?

Ela precisava saber a verdade antes que eles se casassem. Por mais que ansiasse estar com Sakura, não poderia improvisar quanto ao casamento. Aquilo era importante demais para ela.

Ela teria de observá-lo. Não podia se deixar cegar pelos próprios sentimentos.

Shaoran passou todo o vôo arrancando de Sakura todos os nomes e relações entre os membros de sua família que estariam na festa, catalogando-os em sua mente e fazendo associações, como se estivesse se preparando para uma reunião de negócios. Ao final, achou que tinha reunido informações suficientes para facilitar as apresentações e conversas subseqüentes.

Ele, contundo, não estava preparado para a efusiva recepção de Yukito e Yamazaki. Os dois homens corpulentos ergueram Sakura e rodopiaram com ela pelo saguão, beijando-a com verdadeira afeição, para então cumprimentá-lo, batendo em suas costas e apertando sua mão afetuosamente entre as suas.

Ya: Finalmente arranjou um marido, hein, Sakura! Você é um bom homem, Shaoran. Eu achei que a Senhorita Independência aqui nunca ia arranjar ninguém.

Yu: Mamma está no sétimo céu — um casamento e um nascimento!

Ya: A festa de hoje à noite promete!

A alegria desinibida dos dois alcançou lugares remotos da alma de Shaoran, deixando-o pouco à vontade. Ele não estava acostumado a um afeto tão genuíno. Aquilo não era um charme estudado, vinha do fundo do coração. Seu próprio sorriso lhe pareceu estranho, comparado aos sorrisos francos e abertos dos irmãos de Sakura.

Todos seguiram conversando animadamente até o estacionamento. Entraram então num Land Rover com tração nas quatro rodas e seguiram para os vinhedos dos Kinomoto.

Yu: Quer dizer então que você era o chefe de Sakura — começou Yukito. — Conte-nos sobre o seu trabalho, Shaoran.

Ele explicou o que era a Assinaturas Sonoras. Ciente de que algumas companhias européias do mesmo ramo haviam adquirido má reputação por convencer jovens incautos a assinar contratos que os explora vam, ele deixou muito claro que aquele não era o seu procedimento. Os clientes obtinham apenas o que realmente queriam e pelo valor que estavam preparados para pagar. Jovens abaixo dos 18 anos tinham de ter a assinatura adicional de um dos pais em seus contratos.

Tanto Yukito quanto Yamazaki tinham celulares e estavam familiarizados com os computadores, mas expressaram surpresa com o tipo de produto que Shaoran vendia.

Yu: Quer dizer que as pessoas realmente pagam para mudar o toque original de seus celulares por um tra-lá-lá qualquer?

Sh: Isso personaliza a comunicação — pontuou Shaoran.

Ya: E o que há de errado em simplesmente dizer o seu nome?

Sh: Nada. É só uma novidade. As pessoas gostam disso.

Ya: Isso provavelmente as deixa loucas.

Sh: Mas provoca respostas rápidas.

Ya: É, tipo "desligue essa coisa aí". Poluição sonora.

Sh: Não necessariamente — corrigiu Shaoran, sentindo-se estranhamente na defensiva. — Nós vendemos uma ampla extensão de sons, alguns muito agradáveis. Bem mais do que um simples bipe.

Ya: E você montou uma empresa só para isso?

A sensação de que eles achavam o seu trabalho algo extremamente fútil o incomodou. Shaoran nunca havia questionado o valor daquilo que fazia. A Assinaturas Sonoras era um enorme sucesso financeiro, o que naturalmente o deixava muito feliz. Mas aquilo que ele vendia não tinha qualquer valor intrínseco. Era algo efêmero. Aquela constatação ofuscou um pouco seu orgulho pelo sucesso de sua empresa.

S: Os toques mais populares renderam milhões pelo mundo afora — informou Sakura.

Ya: Você está brincando!

S: Não. Muitas pessoas são loucas para ter um desses — afirmou ela. — Isso as diferencia das outras, diz algo sobre elas mesmas. Não faça pouco disso só porque nunca pensou no assunto.

Ela o estava defendendo. Ou atacando os seus irmãos por terem uma mente tão estreita.

Teria sido por isso que ela havia abandonado a casa da família para trabalhar na cidade — para procurar outros horizontes?

Ya: Eu não tive a intenção de desfazer do seu trabalho, Shaoran— desculpou-se Yamazaki.

Yu: Acho que o seu mundo é muito estranho para nós — disse Yukito.

Sh: É um mundo muito diferente — disse Shaoran, sentindo-se bem melhor e apertando a mão de Sakura em agradecimento ao seu apoio.

Eles seguiram direto para a zona rural. Yukito e Yamazaki apontaram para os vinhedos da família, ao longe, explicando a Shaoran todos os diferentes tipos de uvas que eles cultivavam e quais os vinhos que produziam.

O orgulho que os dois sentiam por aquilo que possuíam e produziam causou novo desconforto a Shaoran. Sakura estava certa. Ele havia entrado num mundo completamente diferente — um mundo mais sólido, mais palpável. Shaoran chegou a sentir inveja daquela sensação de pertencimento que transparecia em cada gesto e em cada palavra deles.

Eles haviam nascido e crescido ali. Trabalhavam ali e provavelmente morreriam ali também. Uma vida muito restrita, disse Shaoran a si mesmo, mas repleta de um tipo de alegria que ele jamais havia experimentado. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim em relação a nada nem a ninguém. Sua mãe gostava de se mudar. O período mais longo que ele havia passado num mesmo lugar tinha sido a época do internato, que não era realmente uma casa. A mansão de seu avô em Vaucluse havia sido uma constante em sua vida, mas ele não morava lá. Nem mesmo a cobertura que ele agora possuía tinha algum apelo emocional para ele.

Yu: Chegamos! — anunciou Yukito quando o Land Rover se aproximou de um portão cheio de crianças ao redor. Dois cachorros — um Labrador e um Boxer — saltitavam em torno delas, latindo alto. Yamazaki colocou o corpo para fora da janela e gritou:

Ya: Abram o portão, crianças.

Um garoto saltou do portão para abri-lo enquanto o restante das crianças permaneceu grudado nele, acenando e gritando.

— Sakura, nós temos um novo irmãozinho.

— Queremos ver o seu namorado.

— Ele é o noivo dela, não namorado.

— Eu quero falar com ele primeiro.

— Não, eu!

— Sakura, por que não vamos caminhando até a casa?

Um forte coro de "Sim!" fez com que Yukito parasse a Land Rover e voltasse a cabeça para o assento de trás.

Yu: Querem ir andando daqui?

Sakura olhou para Shaoran.

Sh: Eu detestaria desapontá-los. Vamos lá — disse ele abrindo a porta, pronto para descer.

Ele mal tinha dado a volta no carro, quando uma multidão de crianças cercou Sakura para cumprimentá-la. Os cachorros correram para farejá-la e receber carinho.

Shaoran nunca tinha tido um cachorro. Nenhum animal de estimação, na verdade. Ficou imaginando como teria sido ser recebido todo dia com aquele entusiasmo canino. Aquilo com certeza teria aplacado um pouco a solidão que ele sentira na infância. Aquelas crianças tinham sorte de ter uma família grande e afetuosa como aquela.

Shaoran ficou feliz com a nova companhia. Era óbvio que Sakura era a tia favorita das crianças. Ele percebeu que ela não se aborrecia com eles. Ela não os tratava como bobos, levando tudo o que diziam a sério e respondendo animadamente a todos com natural interesse.

Ele pensou que ela seria uma boa mãe, o que o fez lembrar que ela queria ter seus próprios filhos. Aquilo fazia parte do casamento para ela, e ele ainda não havia pensado no assunto com profundidade. Começou a observar as crianças correndo em torno dele, tentando imaginar-se como pai. Será que aquele era um papel que ele gostaria de interpretar?

Seu próprio pai havia fugido para a Europa depois do divórcio. Shaoran não o vira mais desde então. Ele invejava as outras crianças da escola cujos pais vinham assistir aos eventos esportivos. Um pai deveria com parecer a este tipo de coisa, pensava ele, devia se interessar pelos filhos, apoiá-los. Ninguém deveria ter filhos se não estivesse preparado para isso, o que significava dedicar muito tempo a eles.

Uma garotinha — seria Rosa, de 3 anos? — puxou-lhe o bolso da calça para chamar sua atenção, olhando para ele com dois olhos enormes e implorando:

— As minhas pernas estão cansadas. Você me leva, Shaoran?

Sh: Claro que sim.

Ele a colocou sobre os ombros e ela agarrou os seus cabelos para se segurar. Ele nunca havia carregado uma criança daquela forma, mas era óbvio que ela confiava nele e sabia se equilibrar. Seu pai devia ter feito com que ela adquirisse aquela segurança.

— Se está tão cansada assim, não vai conseguir jogar futebol depois do jantar — disse um dos garotos.

— Vou sim — disse ela enfaticamente. — Só preciso descansar um pouco, mais nada.

— Você nunca faz um gol mesmo — replicou ele.

— Mas esta noite Shaoran vai jogar no meu time — retrucou ela. — Ele não vai deixar você tirar a bola de mim.

S: Acho que você acabou de ser eleito o campeão da Rosa — disse Sakura.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas num pedido de ajuda.

Sh: O que isso significa?

Todos se apressaram em explicar. Pappa havia feito um campo de futebol atrás da casa. Os adultos podiam jogar, mas não tinham permissão de marcar gols. As duas crianças menores, Rosa e Genaro, escolhiam os times. As mulheres ficavam na varanda torcendo.

Sh: Você jogava quando era pequena?

S: Eu bati o recorde de gols feitos por uma menina.

Ele riu com gosto.

Sh: Aposto que você era uma tigresa no gramado.

S: Era um desafio.

Sh: E você o assumiu com a sua costumeira tenacidade, recusando-se a ser derrotada.

Ela olhou para ele de modo irônico.

S: Você me conhece bem demais.

Sh: Ainda não. Mas vou chegar lá.

Ele estava disposto a descobrir mais sobre as origens de Sakura — aquela enorme comunidade familiar cujas tradições eram transmitidas de geração para geração, um mundo de valores totalmente diferentes daqueles que lhe eram familiares.

Sakura tinha razão. Ele não combinava com aquilo tudo, mas alguma coisa dentro dele desejava reverter esta situação.

Estar ali era como ter uma visão de como poderia ter sido a sua vida familiar. Era doloroso. Havia uma barreira intransponível entre aqueles dois mundos. Ou não? Ele não podia mudar seu passado, mas podia determinar como seria o futuro. Se tivesse filhos com Sakura, poderia saltar para o outro lado e compartilhar de um novo mundo com eles.

Ele voltou o olhar para a casa grande e ampla. Uma grande varanda cercava toda a casa. Havia diversas árvores, o que significava boa sombra e divertimento para as crianças. Os jardins eram uma verdadeira profusão de cores, com petúnias e gerânios em meio a arbustos verdes.

De um dos lados da casa havia um enorme galpão com diversos veículos estacionados: caminhões, picapes, tratores, carros de família e vans. Nada que transpirasse status, mas sim praticidade. E não era por falta de dinheiro, pensou Shaoran. Propriedades como aquela valiam uma fortuna. Aquelas pessoas não estavam preocupadas em impressionar. Eles eram o quem eram — a família Kinomoto. A família de Sakura.

Yukito e Yamazaki estavam na varanda, vendo-os se aproximarem. Mais um irmão se juntou a eles.

S: Esse é Touya, o pai do bebê — informou Sakura;

O pai dela surgiu de dentro da casa, no alto das escadarias, para recebê-los.

— Vão brincar, crianças — ordenou. — Eu vou levar Shaoran para conhecer a Nadesko.

Todos obedeceram imediatamente sem reclamar. Shaoran colocou Rosa no chão. A menina lhe agradeceu e saiu correndo com os outros, já refeita do cansaço.

— Estou vendo que minha filha já conquistou você, Shaoran — comentou Yukito com um amplo sorriso.

Ângelo Fujitaka Kinomoto riu ao apertar a mão de Shaoran.

— Nossa pequena Rosa é uma graça. Mas espere só até você ver o meu neto. Vai querer ter um menino igual a ele.

S: Papai, nós ainda não estamos nem casados! — protestou Sakura.

— E o que é um casamento sem filhos? Vocês dois vão ter lindos bambinos.

Aquilo era o que todos, e não apenas Sakura, esperavam dele, pensou Shaoran. Será que ele estava pronto para isso? Aquela família fazia parte do pacote de casamento. Ela o havia alertado a respeito, e ele pôde sentir a tensão aumentar quando foi apresentado a Touya e fez o seu melhor para cumprimentá-lo pelo novo filho.

Ângelo o conduziu para dentro até uma cozinha enorme — a maior que Shaoran já havia visto na vida — com panelas e utensílios pendurados por todos os cantos e uma mesa comprida no centro com travessas de saladas e cestas de pães. O lugar parecia abarrotado de mulheres — todas grandes —, todas olhando-o com ávido interesse.

Uma delas bateu palmas ao vê-los, abriu os braços e se jogou sobre ele, apertando-o contra seu colo farto e beijando-o efusivamente em ambas as bochechas.

— Minha mulher, Nadesko — disse Ângelo com orgulho, acrescentando: — A mãe de Sakura.

— Você é muito bem-vindo — disse Nadesko. — Muito bem-vindo. Eu já estava desesperada, achando que Sakura não ia mais se casar...

S: Mamma — rosnou Sakura.

Nadesko a ignorou, dando tapinhas nas bochechas de Shaoran.

— Um homem tão bonito...

Sh: A senhora tem uma filha linda — disse Shaoran, encontrando finalmente algo para dizer.

Ela o soltou para bater palmas novamente.

— Isso é tão excitante!

Ele se recompôs e virou-se para as outras mulheres. Seguiu-se então uma série de novos beijos e abraços das tias, irmãs e cunhadas de Sakura. Aquele contato físico teve um significado muito especial para Shaoran. Não se assemelhava em nada à frivolidade que ele conhecia.

Mizuki, a mãe do bebê, levou-o até o berço para lhe mostrar o filho.

— Ele está dormindo agora, mas eu vou deixar que você o pegue no colo assim que ele acordar — ofereceu ela, como se fosse óbvio que ele quisesse fazê-lo.

Mas Shaoran não tinha muita certeza disso. Aquele era o menor ser humano que ele já havia visto na vida. Seu rosto minúsculo, emoldurado por cabelos negros e fartos, era encantador.

Sh: Dá pra ver que ele vai ter uma personalidade muito forte — foi o melhor comentário que ele foi capaz de fazer.

Aquilo pareceu agradar Mizuki. As outras mulheres também riram em aprovação. Ele olhou para Sakura e flagrou um olhar de desespero em seus olhos. Compreendeu subitamente que ela não acreditava que o seu pedido de casamento fosse sobreviver à pressão de sua família. Ela estava mexendo nervosamente no anel, como se já estivesse pensando em tirá-lo.

Ele reagiu imediatamente, indo até ela para abraçá-la e dar fim ao seu movimento preocupado, pegando sua mão e mostrando-a para as outras mulheres para que pudessem ver o anel de rubi e diamantes.

Sh: Sakura ainda não está acostumada a usá-lo. Vocês poderiam lhe dizer o quanto ele fica bem na sua mão para que ela não fique mais tão nervosa a esse respeito — disse ele com um sorriso.

— Nossa, Sakura. É lindo! — gritou sua mãe, aproximando-se para apreciá-lo mais detalhadamente.

Ângelo riu e disse:

— Deixe Sakura com as mulheres, Shaoran. É hora de nós homens prepararmos o churrasco para o jantar das crianças.

— Isso. A carne está na bandeja pronta para você, Ângelo — respondeu Nadesko. — Vocês dois, fora daqui.

Não havia escolha, percebeu Shaoran.

Ele tinha de fazer o que se esperava dele.

Ao avaliar tudo o que o casamento com Sakura englobaria, ele teve certeza de uma coisa: ele não queria que ela saísse de sua vida.

Não àquela altura. Possivelmente, nunca.

Ela estava começando a representar todas as coisas boas de que ele sempre havia sentido falta.

...000...

_Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa história que eu acho maravilhosa._

_Ela está perto do final. Eu particulamente adoro esse capítulo porque acho ele de grande profundidade para se enteder tanto o Shaoran quanto a Sakura._

_É um capítulo muito bonito._

_Mas me digam o que vocês acharam._

_Desculpem pela demora e muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Sh: E a sua decisão de se casar com meu avô? Também era para me provocar?**

**Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada.**

**S: Eu nunca pretendi me casar com Byron. Ele se divertiu ao ver a sua reação quando neguei haver qualquer tipo de relação entre nós e quis levar aquele jogo adiante para ver como é que você reagiria. Era óbvio que havia ... alguma coisa entre nós, e...**

**Sh: E você embarcou no plano dele porque...?**

**S: Porque eu quis... — Ela não podia dizer a verdade. **

**O orgulho a impediu de confessar que ela o amava havia muito tempo, que ansiava que ele se desse conta de que a amava também. Mas não era assim. Desejo não tinha nada a ver com amor eterno. Ela se agarrou às palavras que ele havia usado: **

**S: Sim, era para provocar você. Eu o enganei, fiz você de bobo... Você tem todas as razões para querer se livrar de mim. Agora vamos botar um ponto final nisso tudo, por favor.**

**Sh: Sua mentirosa! — murmurou ele, aproximando-se dela e moldando seu corpo ao dela. — Você queria que eu me importasse com você. Que me aproximasse de você. Você queria isso! — Sua boca avançou sobre a dela com uma paixão furiosa, querendo dominá-la, fazer com que ela se rendesse a ele de corpo e alma.**

_Até lá!_


	12. Capítulo 12

Tempero Picante

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Capítulo doze.

Sakura observou Shaoran acompanhar seu pai, atônita por ele ter acabado de reforçar o noivado ao focar a atenção da família em seu anel.

Por que ele havia feito aquilo?

Ela sabia que Yamazaki e Yukito o haviam provocado com os comentários a respeito de seu trabalho, depreciando-o e vangloriando-se do seu próprio trabalho. Ela pôde sentir a irritação de Shaoran, embora ele tivesse sido suficientemente educado para disfarçar, perguntando polidamente sobre o processo de fabricação de vinho, fingindo estar impressionado com seus índices de exportação.

O assédio das crianças não pareceu aborrecê-lo. A idéia da tradição do jogo de futebol parecia tê-lo divertido, mas ela quase caiu dura quando seu pai o convocou a ter seus próprios bambinos. Não havia como escapar desse assunto — ela queria ser mãe —, mas ao vê-lo ser pressionado assim tão diretamente, achou que seu casamento estava indo por água abaixo.

Ela ficou tensa quando sua mãe o envolveu num daqueles abraços constrangedores, pouco depois do encontro com as mulheres na cozinha. Ela quase podia ouvir as perguntas que ele estava se fazendo:

Será que Sakura vai virar um tamanho GG daqui a alguns anos? É isso que acontece quando as mulheres italianas têm filhos?

Ele havia se saído muito bem para um homem que sempre havia preferido as mulheres mais magras, aceitando os abraços daquelas mulheres fartas, demonstrando prazer ao receber as generosas boas-vindas, pelo que Sakura ficou extremamente grata. Na verdade, ele não dera um passo em falso, apesar de estar em território totalmente estranho.

Ela sentiu uma forte necessidade de saber o que havia se passado realmente em sua mente e em seu coração. Especialmente quando Mizuki o fez admirar seu novo filho, culminando no comentário de seu pai a respeito de bambinos.

Aquela deveria ter sido a primeira vez na vida em que ele teve vontade de sair correndo de um lugar repleto de mulheres. Ver-se rodeado de homens para fazer um churrasco, porém, deve ter sido igualmente embaraçoso.

Ela também estava enfrentando dificuldades. Tivera de sorrir feliz ao mostrar o anel de rubi e diamantes para todas as mulheres da família e responder a uma série infindável de perguntas a respeito de Shaoran e de seu noivado.

Ela estava em meio àquele turbilhão de emoções quando Sylvana sugeriu que ela a ajudasse a colocar a mesa, obviamente desejando satisfazer a própria curiosidade. A cirurgia havia sido um sucesso. Ela não estava mais usando óculos, o que deixava seu interesse inquisidor muito mais evidente.

— Agora eu entendi por que você cortou os cabelos e passou a usar roupas tão reveladoras — comentou Sylvana maliciosamente.

S: Aquilo tinha a ver com o trabalho, Sylvana.

— Ora, vamos — provocou Sylvana. — Um homem lindo daqueles! Aposto que você se apaixonou por ele assim que o viu e que estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para conquistá-lo.

Ela estava prestes a dizer algo como "Não foi bem assim", mas engoliu as palavras ao perceber que havia mais do que apenas uma vaga semelhança com a verdade naquelas palavras.

S: Talvez você tenha razão. Eu me senti atraída por ele desde o início.

— E quem não se sentiria? Ter sido sua assistente pessoal certamente ajudou um pouco, não é? Nada como a proximidade constante para conseguir a atenção de um homem — disse Sylvana com esperteza.

Sua demissão, na verdade, tinha muito mais a ver com o despertar do interesse de Shaoran do que com a proximidade que eles haviam compartilhado durante o trabalho. Além, é claro, da reação furiosa dele ao saber do envolvimento dela com seu avô. Tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran queriam vencer aquele jogo, mas ambos tinham de rever seus conceitos quanto ao significado da palavra _vitória_ caso o resultado final de toda aquela empreitada se mostrasse um engano terrível.

— Quando é que vocês vão se casar? — pressionou Sylvana.

S: Eu não sei. Nós ainda não falamos sobre datas.

— Mamma vai querer saber. Você vai ter de se casar aqui.

Irritada com a insistência da irmã, Sakura explodiu:

S: Pare de me ditar regras. Eu não vou me deixar dominar, Sylvana. Esta é a minha vida, e a vida de Shaoran. Nós vamos nos casar quando bem entendermos.

Todas as mulheres da cozinha interromperam suas atividades para olhar para ela: a rebelde que havia abandonado o ninho, em vez de se adequar como o restante delas.

— Sakura — começou sua mãe, olhando apreensivamente para a filha.

S: Mamma, eu não tenho nem certeza de que quero me casar com ele — gritou ela, dando vazão a toda a sua ansiedade.

Sua mãe franziu a testa.

— Mas você o ama, não é?

S: Essa não é a questão!

— Você dedicou tempo demais à sua carreira, Sakura. Está nervosa com a perspectiva de se tornar uma esposa.

Ela tentou se agarrar àquele argumento, sentindo que estava falando demais.

S: Estou mesmo.

Sua mãe assentiu, como que sabendo do que se tratava.

— É por isso que Shaoran estava preocupado de você manter o anel no dedo.

S: Eu não sei, Mamma. Eu fui pega de surpresa com tudo isso.

— Ele é um bom homem, Sakura. Seu pai gosta dele. Dê um tempo para que as coisas se resolvam. Nós não vamos pressionar você.

Ela sentiu um profundo alívio.

S: Obrigada, Mamma. Eu não estou pronta para fazer planos.

— Você pensa demais, Sakura. Deveria seguir mais o seu coração.

Todas as mulheres da cozinha se apressaram em concordar com ela, formando um verdadeiro coro de aprovações. Seguiu-se então uma enxurrada de comentários sobre as alegrias de ser esposa e mãe e o conforto de ter um parceiro com quem compartilhar todas as coisas que só teve fim quando toda a comida foi levada para a mesa da varanda dos fundos.

Sakura tentou seguir o conselho da mãe, mas não se arrependeu de sua explosão na cozinha. Ao menos agora, a sua família estaria consciente de que seu noivado podia não durar muito tempo, o que evitaria que Shaoran fosse submetido a uma avalanche de planos a respeito do casamento. Sua mãe, com certeza, deveria ter tido uma palavrinha em particular com seu pai a respeito dos nervos de sua filha solteira.

Ele havia se contido durante o jantar, sem discorrer longamente sobre bambinos ou festejos, nem mesmo na hora dos brindes ao novo bebê e ao casal de noivos com um vinho de uma safra especial.

Shaoran ficou grato com tamanha gentileza.

Sakura, por sua vez, foi tratada com cautela.

Shaoran estava muito bem humorado. Sorriu muito e participou alegremente de diversas conversas, ouvindo atentamente o que cada membro da família dizia. De vez em quando pressionava a sua coxa contra a de Sakura debaixo da mesa. Ela ardia de desejo por ele. Sabia que não queria desistir dele, mas se ele não estivesse disposto a se casar com ela em seus termos, ela teria de romper com ele.

Depois do jantar, Rosa e Genaro escolheram seus times e rumaram para o campo de futebol para dar início ao jogo. O placar estava três a zero já no segundo tempo quando Shaoran pegou uma bola em pleno vôo e a passou para Rosa, que aguardava ansiosamente perto do gol do outro time. Dois garotos correram para tirar a bola dela, mas Shaoran os interceptou com o ombro, impedindo-os de seguir em frente.

Rosa teve chance de chutar a bola para a frente, driblar o goleiro que havia se adiantado e então enfiar a bola no fundo da rede. Em sua absoluta alegria por ter marcado um gol, ela ergueu a camiseta sobre a cabeça, levantou os braços e correu gritando pela linha secundária como se tivesse ganhado a Copa do Mundo. Todos caíram na gargalhada e o jogo foi abandonado, já que nada poderia superar aquele momento. Shaoran, o herói de Rosa, carregou-a do gramado triunfalmente sobre os ombros.

— Você vai jogar sempre no meu time, Shaoran — declarou Rosa.

_Sempre_ era outra palavra importante, pensou Sakura.

Sh: Eu vou tentar fazer sempre o melhor, Rosa, mas talvez eu não possa comparecer a todos os churrascos da família — respondeu Shaoran. — Sidney fica muito longe daqui.

Muito longe.

Shaoran deveria estar tão consciente disso quanto Sakura, mas sorriu para ela e disse:

Sh: Isso foi divertido.

Ela queria desesperadamente ficar a sós com ele por alguns momentos, sem que ele precisasse manter as aparências. Sakura precisava saber se aquilo tudo não passava de um jogo para ele. Não agüentava mais aquela confusão. Lidar com a verdade seria infinitamente melhor, ainda que ela fosse dolorosa.

As crianças teriam aula no dia seguinte, por isso a festa acabou relativamente cedo. O longo dia de verão havia ficado para trás. O céu havia adquirido uma cor púrpura. Todos ajudaram a limpar tudo antes de ir embora. As despedidas não se prolongaram excessivamente, embora nenhum deles tivesse deixado de expressar prazer por ter conhecido Shaoran e desejar muitas felicidades ao casal. O rosto dela foi enrijecendo cada vez mais pelo esforço de sustentar o sorriso. Ficou se perguntando se ele estava desejando que eles fossem logo embora tanto quanto ela.

Por ironia do destino, sua mãe decidiu bancar o Cupido.

— Por que você não leva Shaoran para dar um passeio ao longo das glicínias até o pomar enquanto ainda há luz suficiente? — disse ela quando eles ainda estavam na varanda, acenando para o último carro que partia.

Seu pai, surpreendentemente, incentivou a idéia:

— As glicínias não estão mais floridas — disse ele a Shaoran —, mas é um belo passeio mesmo assim. Vocês não vão ter chance de fazer isso pela manhã. Precisam chegar ao aeroporto pelo menos meia hora antes do vôo, às seis e quarenta.

Shaoran ofereceu o braço a Sakura.

Sh: Vamos lá — disse ele, ansioso frente à possibilidade de fazer mais do que simplesmente passear.

— Nós não vamos esperar acordados, Sakura — disse a mãe. — Shaoran, já sabe onde fica o seu quarto?

Sh: Sim, obrigado. Yukito me mostrou um pouco mais cedo.

— Então durmam bem.

S: Obrigada, Mamma — interveio Sakura. — Boa noite. Para o senhor também, Pappa.

— Ah, voltar a ser jovem, hein, Nadesko? — disse seu pai, abraçando a esposa enquanto casa.

— Você ainda se acha jovem, Ângelo — respondeu ela, maliciosamente.

Shaoran deu uma risadinha por conta da conotação sexual daquele comentário, enquanto ela o guiava até o pomar.

Sh: Quantos anos tem seu pai?

S: Sessenta e quatro.- Outra risadinha.

Sh: Pop acha que ainda é jovem aos oitenta.

A menção ao avô dele deixou Sakura intrigada. Ela se sentiu instantaneamente instigada a dizer:

S: Há uma grande diferença. Meu pai é fiel à minha mãe. Ele nunca a deixaria para ficar com outra mulher. — Ela respirou fundo e continuou. — Eu espero o mesmo de meu marido, Shaoran.

Sh: Eu compreendo.

Aquilo não era nada esclarecedor. Sakura estava apreensiva. Apesar de toda a sua rebeldia, queria o mesmo que seus pais e irmãos tinham, e ele não parecia disposto a se comprometer daquela maneira.

S: Portanto, é melhor nós terminarmos com isso agora mesmo — forçou-se ela a dizer, com o coração partido.

Sh: Terminar o quê?

Ela soltou o braço do dele e voltou o rosto em sua direção

S: Você acabou de conhecer a minha família. Já sabe como eles são. Eu sou um deles, portanto, não finja que ainda quer se casar comigo — disse ela.

Ele a olhou seriamente.

Sh: Por que você acha que eu estou fingindo? — perguntou calmamente.

S: Porque você ainda não venceu completamente — gritou ela, gesticulando enlouquecidamente. — Você quer continuar fazendo sexo comigo. Talvez queira me convencer a voltar a trabalhar com você. Fazer as coisas ao seu modo

.

Sh: É isso o que você pensa de mim? - Seu tom aflito deixou-a desconcertada.

S: A culpa é minha. Fui eu que provoquei tudo isso, aceitando aquele jogo estúpido com seu avô. Eu devia ter simplesmente ido embora, em vez de...

Sh: Em vez de sair daquele bolo e me dar uma lição — complementou ele.

S: Sim — admitiu ela, aliviada por ele ter parado por aí, sem se aproximar do verdadeiro motivo: sua louca vontade de fazer com que ele a desejasse e se arrependesse por não tê-la achado atraente antes que fosse tarde demais.

Sh: E a sua decisão de se casar com meu avô? Também era para me provocar?

Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada.

S: Eu nunca pretendi me casar com Byron. Ele se divertiu ao ver a sua reação quando neguei haver qualquer tipo de relação entre nós e quis levar aquele jogo adiante para ver como é que você reagiria. Era óbvio que havia ... alguma coisa entre nós, e...

Sh: E você embarcou no plano dele porque...?

S: Porque eu quis...

Ela não podia dizer a ver dade. O orgulho a impediu de confessar que ela o amava havia muito tempo, que ansiava que ele se desse conta de que a amava também. Mas não era assim. Desejo não tinha nada a ver com amor eterno. Ela se agarrou às palavras que ele havia usado:

S: Sim, era para provocar você. Eu o enganei, fiz você de bobo... Você tem todas as razões para querer se livrar de mim. Agora vamos botar um ponto final nisso tudo, por favor.

Sh: Sua mentirosa — murmurou ele, aproximando-se dela e moldando seu corpo ao dela. — Você queria que eu me importasse com você. Que me aproximasse de você. Você queria isso! — Sua boca avançou sobre a dela com uma paixão furiosa, querendo dominá-la, fazer com que ela se rendesse a ele de corpo e alma.

A raiva de Sakura transformou-se numa resposta feroz. Sua mente gritava que aquilo não estava certo. Não era justo que ele pudesse provocar sentimentos tão poderosos nela e não ser o homem que viveria com ela pelo resto da vida. Numa urgência selvagem de fazê-lo sentir-se como ela estava se sentindo, ela enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos e colou o corpo ao dele, tentando se fundir tão completamente a ele a ponto de formarem um só ser.

Ele a beijou até ela sentir a cabeça girar. Sakura se sentiu desfalecer em seus braços. A febre do desejo havia vencido todas as resistências.

Sh: Você não pode negar isso, Sakura — murmurou ele contra os lábios dela.

Ela não podia mesmo, mas queria desesperadamente ouvir algo diferente de sua boca. Com um grave suspiro, ela deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele, escondendo o rosto contra o seu pescoço, inalando o seu cheiro, desejando que eles pertencessem um ao outro em todos os sentidos.

Sh: Quanto ao seu noivado com o meu avô — prosseguiu ele, roçando a face em seu cabelo —, percebi que aquilo era mentira assim que conheci sua família, esta tarde. Você jamais lhes apresentaria Pop como seu futuro marido. Eu sou um genro muito mais aceitável.

S: Só porque você se esforçou para isso — gracejou ela. — Você não fala a mesma língua que a minha família. — Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. — Você não está interessado em nada a longo prazo, está? Tudo o que você fez desde que chegou na casa do seu avô naquela noite deve-se ao seu insaciável desejo de vencer a qualquer custo. Só que esse jogo não deveria ter ido tão longe. Nós temos que acabar com isso.

Ele não se apressou em responder. Sakura pensou que ele estivesse avaliando os seus argumentos e o julgamento que ela havia feito dele, procurando um ponto fraco para atacá-la. Ele, porém, ergueu uma mão e afastou a sua franja da testa, como se quisesse entrar em sua mente.

Sh: Eu gosto da sua família, Sakura — disse ele calmamente. — Gosto de como ela funciona. Por que você deixou esta casa e foi trabalhar em Sidney?

A pergunta a surpreendeu.

S: Eu queria viver do meu jeito — respondeu ela, sem pensar. — Isso aqui era muito pouco para mim. Muito previsível.

Sh: Você queria voar com as suas próprias asas.

S: Sim.

Sh: Mas acabou fazendo um giro de 360 graus e desejando o mesmo que eles: fortes laços familiares, a sensação de pertencimento, o cuidado e o compartilhamento das dores e alegrias, a segurança de que vai sempre haver alguém por perto.

S: Essas são as coisas boas — reconheceu ela, aliviada por ele ter compreendido a sua posição.

Sh: Eu nunca tive uma experiência assim — prosseguiu ele. — Como eu poderia falar a mesma língua que eles logo no primeiro encontro, Sakura?

Ela sabia que isso não era possível. Ele não era italiano. Havia crescido sem acreditar em qualquer tipo de relação duradoura. Shaoran era do tipo que escapava de qualquer possibilidade de um envolvimento mais profundo. Manter as emoções sob controle evitava que ele baixasse a guarda e pudesse ser magoado. Chegava a ser espantoso que ele tivesse se entendido tão bem com a sua família.

S: Eu tenho que reconhecer que você se superou esta tarde. E eu estou muito grata a você por ter mantido um clima agradável — disse ela sinceramente. — Eu sei que você teve de se esforçar.

Sh: Só no começo, Sakura. Eu demorei um pouco para compreender a solidez das suas origens, mas agora tenho como apreciar aquilo que você deseja para o seu futuro.

S: Embora não seja isso o que você deseja para si mesmo, não é?

As lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos. Ela desviou o seu olhar dele, não querendo permitir que ele visse o desespero que havia nele. Olhou então para a casa que representava tudo o que ela gostaria de construir com Shaoran.

Sh: Eu estou aqui com você — disse ele suavemente. — É onde eu quero estar.

Por enquanto, pensou ela.

Sh: Eu não quero que isto acabe.

Não ainda. O sexo ainda era ardente. Ela estava sufocada demais para falar.

Ele ergueu o seu queixo, voltando o rosto dela na sua direção. Sakura baixou rapidamente as pálpebras sabendo que ele seria capaz de enxergar através dos seus olhos. Ele confirmou o que havia acabado de dizer com um beijo delicado que lhe pareceu ser de amor, e ao qual ela não conseguiu oferecer nenhuma resistência.

Ela já não se importava mais se aquilo fazia parte de um jogo para Shaoran. Queria se entregar ao sentimento que ele havia despertado nela... amá-lo, desejá-lo ainda por mais uma noite. Amanhã, quando voltassem a Sidney, ela romperia com ele.

Amanhã... quando ela pudesse pensar novamente com clareza.

...000...

O pai dela conduziu o carro até o aeroporto.

Sua mãe havia decidido acompanhá-los, apesar da hora, num claro sinal de apoio ao casamento de Sakura e Shaoran.

Já no aeroporto, a mãe lhe deu um forte abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Mantenha esse anel no dedo, Sakura, e ajeite as coisas com Shaoran. Você não vai rejuvenescer.

Ela achava que Shaoran era a sua última esperança de se casar.

Ele recebeu um forte abraço também, ao qual ele não só se submeteu alegremente como também retribuiu, com dois beijos nas bochechas da mãe de Sakura, já familiarizado com os padrões italianos de comportamento.

— Vai cuidar da minha filha direitinho, Shaoran? — pediu ela.

Sh: Pode apostar, Nadesko — prometeu ele.

A bênção de seus pais tinha sido providencial. Aquilo a convenceu a pensar um pouco mais no assunto antes de decidir alguma coisa. Shaoran tinha dito que não queria que tudo terminasse. Talvez ele a amasse e só não fosse capaz de reconhecer este sentimento.

Durante o vôo para Sidney, ela se virou para ele e disse:

S: Vou voltar a trabalhar com você, Shaoran.

O rosto dele se abriu num sorriso de deleite.

Sh: Que ótimo! — Ele acariciou-lhe a mão. — Não há ninguém que possa substituí-la, Sakura. A substituta que você me arranjou me deixou terrivelmente irritado.

S: Mas ela é loura e magra. - Disse ela, fingindo inocência.

Shaoran riu.

Sh: Sabe que eu de repente desenvolvi uma forte atração por mulheres morenas e com mais corpo?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

S: Grande virada, Shaoran!

Sh: Eu vi a luz. Ou, mais precisamente, senti a luz. Uma sensação muito boa, para falar a verdade. Mal posso esperar para senti-la novamente.

Aquilo atiçou o desejo dela instantaneamente. Como, porém, eles ainda levariam pelo menos duas horas até chegar à privacidade de seu apartamento, ela tentou distrair a mente e pensar em outra coisa.

S: Sabia que eu não conheço os seus amigos? — comentou ela. — Nem você conhece os meus.

Sh: Vamos dar um jeito nisso no fim de semana que vem. Veja o que consegue combinar com seus amigos e eu encaixarei os meus no tempo que sobrar — sugeriu ele.

S: Eu só vou tirar o resto desta semana de folga e depois voltarei ao trabalho. — Ela lhe lançou um sorriso. — Vou lhe poupar o aborrecimento de ter de lidar com a minha substituta, mas você vai ter de pagá-la.

Sh: Sem problema — declarou ele com grande alívio. — Posso até ser razoavelmente civilizado, sabendo que ela só permanecerá mais alguns dias comigo. O que você está planejando fazer durante a semana?

Parecia surreal conversar sobre atividades não relacionadas a trabalho com Shaoran. Eles nunca haviam feito isso antes. Será que iam se entrosar facilmente? Dê tempo ao tempo, aconselhara a mãe dela. Sua família era um enorme obstáculo, e ele havia se saído muito bem. Sakura disse a si mesma que teria de se abrir para novas experiências e não julgá-lo tão severamente pelo seu estilo de vida. Nada havia de errado em gostar de desafios. Ela gostava de superá-los tanto quanto Shaoran.

Na verdade, o fato de trabalhar com ele havia lhe permitido voar para muito mais longe do que ela jamais teria ousado fazer por conta própria. Ele a havia encorajando a tirar prazer de sua feminilidade em vez de escondê-la e encarregado-a de tarefas que exigiam que ela desenvolvesse todo o seu potencial, o que, por sua vez, lhe tinha dado a segurança de que ela podia se sair bem em qualquer tipo de arena. Ela havia crescido e se transformado na pessoa que desejava ser com a sua ajuda.

Ele soube lidar muito bem com a família dela. Primeiro, foi o pedido de casamento. Depois veio o churrasco, no qual ele foi impecável, encantando a todos. Sua família não parecia ser um empecilho para o relacionamento. Ele até pareceu gostar de se ver no meio dela.

A verdade é que ela nunca o havia odiado. Tudo não passara de frustração por causa daquele seu jeito playboy de lidar com tudo, inclusive com ela. Mas ele não estava brincando com ela agora, e ela o amava com todas as forças. Amava-o por tudo o que ele havia feito por ela e por sua generosidade, seus desafios provocadores, e até mesmo pelo seu jeito malicioso.

Mas ela precisava falar com ele a respeito de filhos. Shaoran não havia lhe dado uma resposta satisfatória. Dissera-lhe que entendia o seu desejo de formar uma família, mas até agora havia se abstido de fazer qualquer comentário quanto a ser pai. Será que era cedo demais para falar a respeito? Talvez ela devesse esperar um pouco mais para tocar nesse assunto.

Eles pegaram a Ferrari dele no estacionamento do aeroporto e seguiram rapidamente para Chastwood. Sakura não conseguia deixar de olhar para as mãos experientes de Shaoran enquanto ele controlava o volante e mudava as marchas, imaginando-as pelo seu corpo.

Eles não conversaram.

Ao parar em um sinal vermelho, ele lhe lançou um olhar provocante, fazendo-a compreender que ele estava querendo o mesmo que ela. Sakura pensou como era maravilhoso não ter mais de fingir indiferença. A necessidade que eles tinham um do outro era real, mútua e urgente.

Ela saiu do carro assim que ele estacionou na frente do seu apartamento, já com a chave na mão. Shaoran tirou a bagagem do porta-malas e a seguiu. Largou então a bolsa dela no chão da sala e fechou a porta, lançando-se nos braços dela.

Sh: Cama desta vez, definitivamente! — declarou Shaoran, conduzindo-a até o quarto apressadamente.

Eles tiraram as próprias roupas e as jogaram longe, em total abandono, para em seguida se lançaram na cama e desfrutaram do prazer de acariciar um ao outro, da intimidade de estarem nus juntos, enquanto seus corpos se entrelaçavam e suas bocas se conectavam em beijos cada vez mais eróticos.

Sh: Droga — resmungou ele. — Eu me esqueci de pegar uma camisinha.

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o agarrou.

S: Deixa pra lá — disse impulsivamente, não querendo que ele se afastasse dela.

Sh: Isso é seguro? — perguntou ele.

S: Eu não sei. Não importa.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Sh: É claro que importa. Você pode engravidar.

S: E se eu engravidar? — desafiou ela. - Nós vamos nos casar, não vamos?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Sh: Nós não devíamos nos arriscar. É muito cedo para ficarmos sobrecarregados com um bebê, Sakura. Eu já volto.

Ele se soltou dela e saiu à procura da carteira que ele havia deixado na calça jeans. Sakura sentiu um profundo vazio. Ela não podia simplesmente ficar deitada lá, esperando por ele. Ele não queria se arriscar a fazer um filho com ela, não queria se sobrecarregar com um filho. Queria que um pedaço de borracha interrompesse todo o processo.

Ela saiu da cama, tremendo pelo esforço de conter a enorme excitação que tinha se apoderado dela havia pouco, quando estavam fazendo amor. Só que aquilo não era amor. Era apenas sexo, sem comprometimento algum.

Sh: Qual o problema? — perguntou ele, quando percebeu que ela havia se levantado.

S: Nós dois somos o problema — disse ela, sem se alterar.

Ele não compreendeu.

S: Você não quer ter filhos, não é, Shaoran? — afirmou ela.

Sh: Eu não disse isso, Sakura — retrucou ele. — Só disse que era muito cedo. Acho melhor nos casarmos primeiro e pensarmos nisso depois.

S: Quanto tempo você vai levar para pensar sobre isso? — zombou ela. — Um ano? Dois? Cinco? Dez? Até eu ficar velha demais para formar uma família?

Sh: E mais sensato fazer isso de modo planejado — argumentou ele.

S: Eu já estou com 28 anos, Shaoran. Segundo as estatísticas, já estou quase no limite para ter filhos saudáveis. Quanto mais eu esperar, maior será o risco de dar à luz um bebê com algum tipo de deficiência.

Sh: Mas as mulheres estão tendo filhos aos quarenta hoje em dia — protestou ele.

S: Mulheres que estão desesperadas para ter um filho antes que seja tarde demais, e na maioria das vezes por meio de inseminação artificial — retrucou ela. — Eu não quero passar por isso.

Sh: Muito justo — garantiu ele, embora estivesse franzindo a testa novamente, sem gostar nem um pouco daquela conversa.

Ela soltou um suspiro para liberar a tensão que se acumulara em seu peito. O sonho do casamento com Shaoran estava acabado. Ela não podia mais sustentar aquilo.

S: Você falou em sobrecarga, Shaoran — lembrou-lhe ela. — Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos examinaram os dela intensamente, como se ele não soubesse ao certo que posição tomar.

S: Que você vê a coisa toda como um peso e não como uma vida nova e maravilhosa que nós podemos gerar juntos. Uma vida para nós nutrirmos e para fazermos parte dela. Uma criança que nós acompanha remos ao longo de sua jornada, pelas aventuras e desafios de cada nova experiência. Como quando Rosa marcou o seu primeiro gol — explicou ela detalhadamente, profundamente triste. — Você não acha que aquele momento foi precioso para os pais dela?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, avaliando.

Sh: Eu não estava falando de peso, e sim de responsabilidade, Sakura. Ser pai não é uma coisa que se possa decidir assim sem mais nem menos.

S: É verdade. É preciso ter um total comprometimento. E eu não tenho a sensação de que você está disposto a isso.

Ele ergueu a mão em protesto.

Sh: Não me subestime tanto assim. Eu estou chegando lá.

Ela não podia se convencer de que ele estava falando a verdade. Aquela era mais uma de suas táticas.

S: Bem, então me avise quando chegar lá — respondeu ela, indo até o armário apanhar alguma roupa para se sentir menos vulnerável.

Sh: O que você está fazendo?

S: Colocando mais do que uma camisinha entre nós — respondeu ela com amarga ironia, abrindo o armário e tirando de lá uma camisola. — Você também pode se vestir, Shaoran. Eu quero que você vá embora agora.

Sh: Você não pode estar falando sério.

S: Estou sim. — Ela enfiou os braços na camisola e a amarrou firmemente em torno da cintura. Seu corpo todo doía de desejo, mas ela não faria sexo com ele agora por nada neste mundo.

S: Sakura... — Ele caminhou na direção dela com os braços erguidos num apelo.

Ela, porém, virou-se com a ferocidade de um tigre.

S: Estou falando sério, Shaoran. Não se aproxime.

Ele ficou tão atônito que se deteve.

S: Todo esse tempo trabalhando como sua assistente pessoal... Você acabou virando uma obsessão. Eu não conseguia tirar você da minha cabeça. Criei fantasias a seu respeito quando veio me ver na casa do seu avô, e quis que essas fantasias se tornassem verdade. Mas agora eu estou encarando a realidade, Shaoran, e não vou permitir que essas mesmas fantasias voltem a me cegar.

Sh: Isso que nós sentimos quando estamos juntos não é fantasia alguma Sakura.

S: Mas não exige qualquer comprometimento, não é? É só sexo, como foi com todas as outras mulheres da sua vida. Eu não sou uma exceção.

Sh: Você é sim! — insistiu ele, veementemente.

S: Então prove. Pegue esse anel de volta. — Ela o tirou do dedo e o estendeu para ele. — Isso nada significa para mim se você não estiver disposto a formar uma família comigo. Vá embora e pense sobre isso, Shaoran. Leve o tempo que precisar. Mas não o ofereça a mim novamente a menos que seja capaz de se comprometer completamente, porque eu não vou aceitá-lo.

Sh: Está certo — disse ele, pegando o anel.

Shaoran não disse nem mais uma palavra. Virou e se vestiu com movimentos bruscos. Sakura permaneceu quieta, sem ousar se mover.

O jogo havia chegado ao fim e ele perdera, pensou ela.

Mas a triste verdade é que ela também havia perdido.

Ele se ergueu depois de calçar os sapatos e a submeteu a um longo e duro olhar.

Sh: Eu vou vencer no final — bradou. — Não pense que não, Sakura Kinomoto.

Só se for do meu jeito, pensou ela, com a mesma determinação selvagem que havia nas palavras dele.

Ele jogou o anel no ar e o agarrou novamente, numa feroz demonstração de possessividade, e saiu do seu quarto, do seu apartamento, da sua vida.

...000...

_Olá, aqui está mais um capítulo._

_Com certeza o mais dramático de todos. Sakura e Shaoran não estão se entendendo... Acho esse capítulo importante porque fica claro que muitas vezes o amor não basta numa relação. Uma relação é composta de muitos outros sentimentos, não somente amor._

_Será que eles dois vão achar o ponto em comum para ficarem juntos?_

_Muito obrigada à Nina Sakurai e Rubia pelas reviews._

_A história tá chegando ao fim, espero que estejam gostando. Até, _


	13. Capítulo 13

Tempero Picante

_Shaoran Li é um homem bem sucedido e cobiçado pelas mulheres, que adora provocar Sakura, sua secretária profissional e recatada. Mas ela está cansada desse jogo e planeja dar o troco em seu chefe. Qual será?_

Último capítulo

...

Os dias se arrastaram.

Nem uma palavra de Shaoran.

Sakura tentou recolocar a vida nos eixos e retomar as metas que havia estabelecido para si quando decidiu sair da Assinaturas Sonoras. Ela não podia voltar a trabalhar com ele depois daquele ultimato. Passava horas no computador, verificando os possíveis empregos, anotando qualquer coisa que poderia interessá-la. Chegou até a atualizar o currículo, mas não teve coragem de enviá-lo. Não ainda.

Chegou o fim de semana, e nem uma palavra de Shaoran.

Será que ele estava achando que ela ia ceder e voltar a trabalhar na segunda-feira, incapaz de resistir à atração que sentia por ele? Ela era mais forte que isso. As noites, porém, passadas na mesma cama que havia compartilhado com ele, eram um inferno.

Tentou se manter ocupada. Foi às compras, saiu com as amigas, sempre se esquivando de perguntas mais íntimas e muito, muito triste todo o tempo.

A segunda-feira chegou e passou. Nem uma palavra dele.

Era óbvio que ele havia conseguido substituí-la, já que não estava à caça dela para voltar a ser a sua assistente pessoal. O obstáculo do bebê tinha sido grande demais para ele. Ela, porém, não tinha a intenção de retirá-lo. Se ele queria ser um _playboy_ para o resto da vida, o problema era dele!

Ela fez uma enorme faxina no apartamento, querendo ficar muito cansada e adormecer assim que caísse na cama, mas não funcionou. O turbilhão emocional foi mais forte do que a exaustão física. Shaoran surgia em todos os seus sonhos.

Ela começou a questionar sua decisão. Será que formar uma família era mais importante do que a felicidade que poderia obter se permanecesse ao lado dele? E se não tivesse muitos anos mais de vida pela frente? Poderia morrer num acidente ou contrair uma doença fatal. Será que deveria agarrar o que tinha e não ficar pensando no dia de amanhã? Aquela espera a estava enlouquecendo, ainda mais por saber que ela poderia dar um fim àquilo com um simples telefonema.

Aquilo significaria a vitória de Shaoran. Mas será que isso realmente importava?

Quando o telefone tocou, na quarta à noite, correu até ele como se aquela fosse a sua tábua de salvação, torcendo para que fosse ele do outro lado da linha. Não era. Era o avô dele, a quem ela havia esquecido completamente.

— Minha querida Sakura. Eu estava querendo saber como foi a visita à sua família.

Ela se sentiu imediatamente culpada.

S: Sinto muito, Byron. Eu deveria ter dado notícias.

— Oh, tenho certeza de que você teve coisas muito mais urgentes com que se preocupar — respondeu ele. — É só curiosidade de um velho, estimulada, é claro, pelo fato de que há um dedo meu na história.

S: Eu temo que o nosso arranjo não tenha funcionado, Byron — confessou ela, exausta.

— Não! — Ele parecia chocado. — Eu tinha tanta certeza... O que foi que aconteceu? A sua família não gostou dele?

S: Não foi esse o problema. Ele conquistou a todos. — Ela fez uma careta antes de continuar. — O problema sou eu.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

S: Eu queria mais do que ele estava preparado para dar, Byron. Ele não está exatamente entusiasmado com a idéia de ser pai.

— Ah! Foi esse o entrave. Dê tempo a ele, Sakura. Afinal, ele sabe que você é uma mulher forte, diferente da mãe dele, que se curva frente a qualquer dificuldade. Você vai até o fim quando assume uma responsabilidade, aconteça o que acontecer. Ele só tem de digerir isso e conseguir confiar em você para...

S: Sou eu que não confio nele, Byron — disse ela, chorando.

— Você não confia em Shaoran? Mas ele é um homem de palavra, Sakura. Especialmente porque aqueles que deveriam ter sustentado a própria palavra com ele muitas vezes o deixaram à própria sorte.

S: Mas ele não me deu sua palavra. Ele repeliu a idéia.

— Hummm... Talvez isso tenha a ver com o fato de ninguém da nossa família jamais ter planejado ser pai. Esse tipo de responsabilidade foi sempre transferido para outras pessoas. As crianças de nossa família foram, na maioria das vezes, criadas por babás, ou em internatos. Acho que é por isso que Shaoran tem essa postura em relação à paternidade. Acho que isso é uma grande responsabilidade para ele.

As palavras de Byron ajudaram-na a entender o passado de Shaoran e enxergar as coisas de outra forma. Ele havia se sentido como uma sobrecarga para seus pais. Ele havia sido um peso para eles. Nenhum deles havia assumido verdadeiramente a responsabilidade pela sua criação. Eles não haviam compartilhado momentos preciosos. Não haviam estabelecido vínculos. Ter nascido em berço de ouro não significava em absoluto que Shaoran tivesse tido tudo o que desejava.

Sua necessidade de ser realmente amado não havia sido saciada quando criança. Depois de adulto, ele passara a se defender disso. _Playboys_ não se magoavam. Eles nunca se envolviam suficientemente para se expor a isso.

Mas ele tinha se envolvido muito com ela. Chegara até a conhecer sua família. Aquilo devia ter sido uma revelação para ele. Seu instinto natural, no entanto, o havia impedido de ir fundo e decidir ter um filho. Ela deveria ter lhe dado mais tempo.

Ela teve medo de tê-lo perdido para sempre.

S: Não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu disse a ele para pensar sobre o assunto, e ele não me deu nenhum retorno até agora.

O pânico se apoderou dela quando se deu conta de que não deveria ter tirado o anel do dedo. Nem devia ter lhe dito que ele não passava de uma obsessão. Orgulho estúpido! Ela deveria ter lhe dito que o amava, devia ter se preocupado mais com ele em vez de julgá-lo e mandá-lo embora daquele jeito.

S: Eu fiz tudo errado — murmurou ela, desesperada.

— Não, tenho certeza de que Shaoran deve estar pensando no assunto — disse Byron. — Talvez haja um pouco de orgulho envolvido, mas ele é do tipo que vai atrás do que quer, e tenho certeza de que ele a quer, Sakura.

Ela suspirou, desejando desesperadamente que aquilo fosse verdade.

— Espere só mais um pouquinho — aconselhou Byron.

Ela olhou para sua mão sem o anel e se lembrou do anel que ainda estava no freezer.

— Venha tomar chá comigo no sábado — convidou ele. — Nós vamos fazer um novo plano. Afinal, sou um mestre das manobras.

Ela não queria mais saber de manobras. Queria fazer tudo às claras dessa vez.

— Eu vou mandar o meu chofer pegá-la às duas horas.

Aquela era uma oportunidade de lhe devolver o anel de noivado.

S: Duas horas, então. Vou levar o seu anel — disse ela.

— Esplêndido! Eu estou ansioso por revê-la, minha querida.

S: Obrigada, Byron.

Ela não teve notícias de Shaoran nem na quinta, nem na sexta. O silêncio já durava dez dias. Onze no sábado de manhã. Isso certamente significava que ele não pretendia ter filhos. Ela agora teria de decidir se poderia abrir mão de ser mãe para ficar com ele.

Tentando se alegrar um pouco, ela se vestiu para o chá da tarde com Byron.

O Rolls-Royce chegou pontualmente às duas. Ela foi conduzida em grande estilo à Mansão Vaucluse. Na entrada para carros, havia um grande e luxuoso ônibus turístico.

S: O que este ônibus está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela ao chofer.

— Eu creio que o sr. Byron vai fazer uso dele esta tarde — foi a resposta discreta.

Já na porta, o mordomo a aguardava, impecável, para lhe dar as boas vindas.

S: Boa tarde, Wei — disse ela.

— É um prazer revê-la, sita. Kinomoto. Se me permite dizer, está vestida com uma cor muito apropriada para a ocasião.

S: Estou feliz que pense assim — respondeu ela, sem compreender muito bem, mas feliz com o elogio.

Ele a acompanhou pelo grande foyer até o salão.

— Não é à toa que o pano usado pelo toureiro é vermelho, não é mesmo?

S: Bem, eu não estou pensando em atrair touro algum, Wei — respondeu ela.

— Não creio que isso seja necessário, srta. Kinomoto. O touro já está completamente hipnotizado!

S: Como?

— A senhorita está sendo aguardada — disse ele abrindo as portas duplas para o salão de recepção.

Sakura lançou um olhar confuso para o mordomo, mas ele, com um meneio, indicou-lhe a entrada, dando a entender que não se estenderia em maiores explicações.

O salão estava repleto de gente. Ela mal conseguiu se manter de pé. Seu coração começou a bater com força contra o peito.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Toda a família Kinomoto estava reunida em torno de Shaoran e Byron — seus pais, irmãos, cunhados, sobrinhos; todos sorrindo como se aquela fosse uma festa surpresa.

E era!

Shaoran estava com o bebê de Mizuki em seus braços. Rosa estava abraçada a uma de suas pernas.

— Boa tarde, minha querida — disse Byron, com seu charme costumeiro. — Como você já havia tido uma festa de noivado na casa da sua família, achei que também deveríamos ter uma aqui. — Ele se virou para o neto para lhe passar o bastão.— Você assume, Shaoran.

Sh: Obrigado, Pop. — Seus olhos escuros estavam vidrados nos de Sakura. — Em primeiro lugar, quero lhe provar que nada tenho contra ter bebês e que sei lidar muito bem com eles, como Mizuki e Touya podem testemunhar.

— Parecem feitos um para o outro — interveio Touya, dando um tapinha em suas costas.

Sh: Além disso, as crianças percebem muito bem quando os adultos não gostam delas, e como você pode ver, Rosa não tem problema algum comigo.

— Eu estou com Shaoran — gritou Rosa.

Sh: Sua mãe concorda comigo, quanto a você esperar até o casamento para engravidar, quando terá toda a minha cooperação nesta empreitada.

Ouviram-se alguns risinhos pelo salão.

Sh: Seu pai me disse que setembro seria apropriado para todos aqui — prosseguiu Shaoran. — Contanto que você concorde com esta data.

Sakura estava completamente sem fala. Shaoran, no entanto, não estava tendo o menor problema em manter o seu discurso.

Sh: Eu não sei quantos filhos você deseja ter, mas acho que poderíamos pensar em algo em torno de três ou quatro antes de as estatísticas começarem a preocupá-la.

A mente de Sakura era um verdadeiro turbilhão.

Sh: Reuni toda a sua família aqui para testemunhar o que eu estou lhe propondo. Eles acreditam na minha palavra. — Ele fez uma pausa, reunindo toda a energia de que dispunha para tocar o coração dela. — E você?

Sakura estava com a voz embargada pela emoção. Ficou envergonhada por tê-lo julgado mal. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Havia errado tanto ao não lhe dar o tempo de que ele precisava e não lhe declarar o amor que sentia por ele...

Ele entregou o bebê a Touya e caminhou até ela, estendendo o anel que ela havia rejeitado.

Sh: Eu estou lhe oferecendo este anel novamente, Sakura. Vai aceitá-lo sabendo o que ele significa para mim?

Ela estendeu a mão trêmula e pegou o anel para recolocá-lo no dedo.

S: Obrigada — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. — Sinto muito por não ter confiado em você antes, Shaoran.

Sh: O que importa agora é o presente — disse ele, abraçando-a com força.

Ela escondeu o rosto banhado em lágrimas no ombro dele. Os aplausos eclodiram por todo o salão enquanto todos se aproximavam deles, tecendo alegres comentários de aprovação.

— Ele é um bom homem — disse o pai dela.

— E não ouse tirar esse anel do dedo outra vez, Sakura — disse a mãe.

— O chá será servido no salão de festas. Venham todos. Vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós. Eles se juntarão a nós quando estiverem prontos. - disse Byron.

Sakura ouviu a tropa se retirando em meio a risos e comentários, ouviu a porta se fechar e ouviu então o murmúrio de Shaoran.

Sh: Então eu venci, Sakura?

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se refazer. Ergueu a cabeça para ele, para que ele pudesse ver que ela estava falando do fundo do coração.

S: Eu nunca mais vou duvidar de você Shaoran. Prometo.

Ele acariciou suavemente sua bochecha, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas e olhando-a com ternura.

Sh: Você é diferente, Sakura. Também fiquei obcecado por você, procurando sempre uma maneira de descobrir a pessoa que você era por trás das suas defesas. Meus instintos me diziam que havia alguma coisa em você que eu queria. Quando finalmente se revelou para mim, pude ver que você era a resposta para os desejos que eu havia escondido no fundo do meu coração. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto a enxergar a verdade. Tudo o que eu sabia ao certo é que não queria perder você.

S: Oh, Shaoran — disse ela, num lamento. — Eu já estava pensando em desistir de formar uma família. Eu queria tanto ficar com você.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Sh: Essa não seria você, Sakura, e eu a amo exatamente como é. Eu não quero mudar nada em você. Quero-a como minha esposa, como mãe dos meus filhos, como minha parceira em tudo. — Ele sorriu, e suas covinhas se aprofundaram. — Embora eu ache que você poderia deixar o seu cabelo crescer novamente. Eu gostaria muito.

Amo...

Ele disse que a amava.

O coração de Sakura estava repleto de alegria quando ela cruzou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

S: Eu também te amo, Shaoran. Vou deixar o meu cabelo crescer até onde você quiser. Vou fazer tudo o que puder para tornar a nossa vida maravilhosa.

Shaoran olhou profundamente os olhos verdes de Sakura. Ele nunca se cansaria de olhar para eles. Ela era uma mulher muito especial, a melhor fantasia que um homem poderia ter, só que real, muito real.

A sua mulher.

Ele a trouxe mais para perto de si, feliz por tê-la novamente assim junto ao seu corpo, entregue, com o coração batendo contra o próprio peito, emanando amor, envolvendo-a com todo o seu carinho e cuidado, como sempre faria. Sempre.

Shaoran sabia o quão afortunado era por ter conhecido Sakura, por ter conseguido conquistar sua confiança. Ele sabia que não havia obstáculo no mundo que eles não pudessem ultrapassar juntos.

Sh: Essa é a nossa melhor jogada, Sakura. Nosso casamento, nossos filhos — disse ele. — Nós vamos vencer todos os desafios e sair vitoriosos, certo?

O rosto de Sakura estava todo iluminado ao responder.

S: Certo!

Ele a beijou, e ela o beijou de volta.

Eles realmente formavam um time perfeito.

Imbatível.

...000...

_Olá, chegamos ao fim!_

_Esse é o último capítulo dessa história maravilhosa. Eu acho que essa história se divide em dois tempos: o primeiro é bem-humorado, com Sakura dando uma lição em Shaoran e ele com ciúmes dela com seu avô._

_O segundo é mais dramático, com ambos procurando entender um ao outro e procurando construir um futuro juntos._

_A história começa com um ritmo bem emocionante, depois ela desacelera e passa a ser profunda e madura. Eu espero que tenham gostado._

_É uma adaptação, como deixei claro no primeiro capítulo. O título original em português é: Mestres da Sedução e foi escrita por Emma Darcy._

_Minha próxima adaptação: Uma semana de paixão. Confiram!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
